


What You Don't Know

by Blue_Night



Series: The Pegasus Alliance [6]
Category: Stargate - All Series, Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alien Biology, Alien Culture, Alien Gender/Sexuality, Alien Sex, Alien Technology, Biting, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, First Kiss, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Marking, Masturbation, Slash, Wraith, mind-bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-01-26 14:08:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 47,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1691072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Night/pseuds/Blue_Night
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hibari_chan wanted to 'marry' one of my Commanders and has chosen Kyrillos. So Hibari_chan is Brennan!<br/>This story is a spin-off to the occurrences in chapter 10 of 'What You Don't Deserve' and will have two POV, Kyrillos' POV and Brennan's POV.<br/>In chapter one you will get to know Kyrillos and that he's a real uncommon Wraith and a casanova!<br/>Brennan has to settle in on his Hive and he's having a hard time with this.<br/>The story will mostly be about the two Wraith, but there will be some important things for the alliance, too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kyrillos

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hibari_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hibari_chan/gifts).



> Dear Hibari_chan, I wish you all the best for your birthday! This is my gift for you and I hope you like it!
> 
> Here's the namelist with the names of my Wraith and the meaning:  
> Raven: Main character of 'What You Don't Expect', the meaning of his name is explained there in chapter 9  
> Brennan: Celtic, 'Sorrow', 'Little Teardrop'  
> Kyrillos: Greek, 'The Marvelous One'  
> Kilian: Celtic, 'The Warrior'  
> Albert: Rodney McKay named him after 'Albert Einstein' because of his intelligence  
> Alexandros: Greek, 'The Protector', the Latin form is 'Alexander'  
> Patricius: Latin, 'To be of noble origin'  
> Sebastinus: Latin, 'The Illustrious One', 'Grandeur'  
> Germanus: Latin, 'The Teuton' ( I couldn't resist to include my country )  
> Octavius: Latin, 'The Eighth', the real name of the great emperor Augustus  
> Justinus: Latin, 'The Just', a person knowing and respecting the law  
> Leandros: Greek, 'The Man of the People ( Nation )'  
> Marcos: Greek form of the Latin name 'Marcus', 'The Warrior', 'The Man of the Latin God Mars'  
> Iason: Greek, 'The Healer', well-known from the legend 'Iason and the Golden Fleece'  
> Omiros: Greek, better known in the Latin writing 'Homer', the great ancient author of 'The Illias' and 'The Odyssee'  
> Athena: Greek, the high Greek goddess of fight and tactic, wisdom, art and trade, worshiped and adored by many nations in the ancient world.  
> Torran: Celtic God of thunder, other name: 'Taranis', similar to the God of the Teutons, 'Thor' or 'Donar'  
> Atreyus: Greek, original form: Atreus, 'Fearless'  
> Sinamore: Two words in one, Latin: 'Sine' ( without ) 'Amore' ( Love ), Meaning: 'Without Love'  
> Tordir: Elbish: 'Forest'  
> Valentinus: Latin: 'The strong one'  
> Cailin: Celtic: 'Girl'  
> Sorcha: Celtic: 'bright, shining'
> 
> Cameron has chosen the names with care because I really wanted 'my' Wraith to like and appreciate their special names.
> 
> This story has no beta-backup and English isn't my mother language. I do my very best every time with the translation and I hope you will be gentle!
> 
> I have a lot of fun writing about the two so different guys, I hope you enjoy reading it!

Commander Kyrillos stood in the Dart-bay and waited for Commander Kilian to leave his Dart.

Normally, he let his second welcome his visitors, but Kilian wasn't only his direct superior at this time, because he was the Commander-in-charge of the four Hives exploring and protecting the Wraith-facility on the planet, but he was also a close friend of his and that had Kyrillos caused to go to the bay himself and welcome Kilian personally.

Kilian wanted to talk to him about something and he hadn't wanted to do that via radio contact, so it had to be a delicate matter.

He watched the young Commander leave his Dart with natural grace and elegance, carrying a bundle with him.

If Kilian hadn't been such a good friend as he already was, Kyrillos had considered him as a rival for the question: 'Who is the most beautiful Commander of the whole alliance'? But he liked Kilian too much for that and granted him the second place after he himself without hesitation.

He didn't mind that the younger Commander was in charge of the four Hives at all, this kind of task wasn't what Kyrillos was striving for. Too much work, too little time for other more pleasurable things...

Kilian came to him with a smile which contained a hint of mockery.

“Kyrillos, how nice of you to welcome me personally. To what do I owe the honor?”

He shot a knowing look at Kyrillos' long coat, which was much more splendid than the kind of coats the Commanders of the other Hive wore, practical and more like an armor than a magnificent vestment like the coat Kyrillos was wearing, with ornate decoration on the top part and a swinging pleated skirt. The astonishing dress was completed by a shining dark shirt and tight black trousers, both of them enclosing Kyrillos' perfectly well-conditioned body like a second skin, already being more revealing than covering.

“Are you not afraid of making your coat dirty?”

Kyrillos shot him a grim look and mumbled something sounding not very friendly, but Kilian only laughed.

There were only few people who dared to make such cheeky statements like that to Kyrillos, but Kilian was one of these persons.

“You are my direct superior and for that I really had no other choice, I guess. But I sent some underlings here earlier to clean the bay.”

“Ah, some kind of extra work as a punishment...” Kilian drawled with an amused glance at Kyrillos. “What have they gone and done now?”

“They were negligent about their training”, Kyrillos replied, unmoved and knocked an invisible speck of dust off his coat.

Many people let themselves be fooled by Kyrillos' appearance and behavior, but Kyrillos was the best fighter of the alliance, the one next to Marcos, the trainings-master from the flagship of the alliance, who was responsible for the instruction and the training course for the young warriors and who licked the young fighters into shape with patience, the necessary strictness and great skill.  
He found it especially important that every Wraith under his command, even the scientists, was able to defend himself in close combat and valued discipline and keeping things in order.

Which probably was the reason for Kilian's unexpected visit, judging by the remarks he had made earlier on their talk over the radio contact.

“I see. They will think about neglecting their training twice the next time, I guess”, Kilian remarked with obvious amusement in his dark voice.

“Oh, I'm sure they will”, Kyrillos confirmed wryly, considering Kilian's bundle. “What is in that bundle?”

Kilian smirked. “Coffee. I came from the Stardust as you already know, and Colonel Manderley was so friendly to give me a vacuum flask with coffee. Apart from Cameron he is the one making real good coffee.”

Kyrillos pulled a face as he remembered Colonel Mitchell's tries to get him used to coffee. He appreciated the Colonel, who was Commander Raven's mate, a lot, but he really wasn't able to understand the human preference for this disgusting brew.

“Urgh.” Kyrillos shuddered slightly. “Colonel Manderley personally made coffee especially for you?” He asked with great astonishment.

Kilian chuckled. “I wouldn't say that he made it especially for me. But he appreciates coffee as much as I do and prefers to make it himself and he was so kind to make a pot for me, too.”

Kyrillos opened the door to his private office with a move of his hand.  
He only greeted welcome guests in his private office, in opposite to the other guests, whom he normally dealt with on his bridge or in the throne-hall.

Kyrillos loved it to sit on the throne and to intimidate unwelcome guests with perfectly mastered arrogant behavior.

But Kilian was his superior and his friend and Kyrillos would never have even  
thought about treating him in any other way than with due respect and real friendliness.

To obey the rules and laws was of great importance for Kyrillos.

He pointed to the comfortable chair in front of his desk with an inviting gesture of his hand and sat down on his own chair after Kilian had taken the seat.

“Do you need a cup for your coffee or something else?” He asked while he watched Kilian take the flask out of his bundle and place it on the table with fascinated distaste.

“No thank you, Kyrillos. I have all that I need.” Kilian poured himself a cup of coffee and took carefully a sip from the hot brew with visible delight on his features.

Kyrillos twisted his mouth. “I guess you were still young enough to be able to adapt to coffee”, he mused, thoughtfully, and Kilian chuckled as he placed his cup back on the table.

“Cameron said much the same. Commander Raven wasn't very - pleased to hear that”, he said with a smirk.

Kyrillos grinned, showing his well-groomed, but nonetheless very sharp teeth. “Oh, I can imagine. I'm sure that Colonel Mitchell was – punished - for this statement later...”

“That's a given. But I had the impression that Cameron wasn't really afraid to be punished for his cheeky statement. Quite the opposite, he seemed to look forward to the punishment.” Kilian took another sip from his coffee.

“I'm sure about that. Commander Raven certainly chose a punishment which was very – so to speak - pleasurable for both of them”, Kyrillos replied in a mocking voice.

“I agree with you. I don't think that he had to sweep the Dart-bay”, Kilian stated dryly and Kyrillos threw his head back and laughed, loudly.

When he had caught his breath again, he considered Kilian, musing.

“I'm sure that you want something special from me. You didn't come to me just to sit in my private office, drink coffee and have a chat with me. What is it that you want from me, Kilian?”

Kilian sighed and placed his cup back on the table again.

“Albert accepted my offer to claim him.”

Kyrillos pursed his lips. “Yes, that's quite obvious, Kilian. You seem to be very – relaxed and – content”, he remarked, sounding a little bit mockingly. He grinned when Kilian shot him a grim look, but then he became serious.

“My congratulations to you, Kilian. You had to wait so long for Albert to give himself to you and the two of you suit each other perfectly. I'm really happy for both of you”, he said with great sincerity and Kilian smiled at his friend, gratefully.

“I just don't know what I could have to do with that?” He asked then, guardedly and confused, because Kilian stayed silent.  
He shifted his weight in his chair and smoothed out his coat. “I'm sure that you didn't come only to get my congratulations, am I right?”

Kilian chuckled. “I came here for that, too, my friend. I know that you mean what you say.”

“Of course, I do. Even if I'm not able to understand your wish for such a binding relationship. There are so many willing and beautiful partners out there...”

Kyrillos grinned very smug as he thought about the quite a lot of his crew-members who had enjoyed his great skills as a lover.

“Yes, it isn't really a secret that you like a bit of – hm – variety, Kyrillos.”  
Kilian shook his head. “Just wait until the right one shows up. You certainly can't wait to lay your claim on him and will only want him and no-one else in the future then.”

“It's rather unlikely for that to happen soon, Kilian”, Kyrillos stated, sounding rather convinced. “But I still don't know why you're here...”

“I will tell you now, my friend”, Kilian said, leaning back in his chair.  
“I think you know that I took one of the followers of this 'Queen' on my Hive.”

Kyrillos narrowed his eyes, mistrustfully. “Yes”, he drawled, watching Kilian attentively. “The rebellious one if I'm not mistaken.”

“You're not. But Brennan actually is only very young and impetuous. He simply needs a strong hand to guide him.”

“Yes. And I thought that you manged to do that quite well, Kilian.”  
Kyrillos already suspected what Kilian wanted from him and he didn't like the thought.  
They had a lot to do with the exploration of the spacious facility and to see to a rebellious underling didn't fit with his established routine.

“Yes, I did. Unfortunately, he believes that he would be the more appropriate consort for me and he behaved towards Albert in a way I can't accept. That's why he can't stay on my Hive any longer.”

“I see. And now I shall take this poor, pitiful and love-sick underling away from you”, Kyrillos remarked, mockingly.

Kilian grinned at him. “Who would be able to fulfill this job better than you, my friend? If anyone is able to do that, then it has to be you, Kyrillos.”

“What's that supposed to mean, Kilian?” Kyrillos asked suspiciously.

Kilian smiled at him with innocence.

“If you cannot distract him from his sorrow then I'm sure that no-one else is able to do that, too, my dear Kyrillos. And in spite of that, the training on your Hive would be good for him and teach him discipline and self-control. I never asked you a favor, Kyrillos, but it's really important for me.”

Kyrillos gazed at him for quite some time in silence, while Kilian drank his coffee.

He sighed because he knew that he simply couldn't turn down Kilian's wish. Kilian had done him several favors and he actually had never asked him a favor before. It was the first time that he had done this.

“Fair enough, Kilian. To be honest, I'm not very pleased, but I will take this young Wraith on my Hive. Am I right thinking that he's not only a warrior, but a skilled scientist, too?”

“Indeed, he is. He has the potential to become a great Commander when he's old enough and has learned to control his feelings.”

“Hm. That remains to be seen. Did I understand it right that he has a name?”

“Yes, Cameron named him. The name is Brennan: 'sorrow'.”

“That seems to be an applying name for him then”, Kyrillos ironically stated.  
“All right, Kilian. Send him to my Hive, I will see to him and make sure that he learns to behave in an appropriate way in the future.”

Kilian smiled at him, relieved.

“Thank you, Kyrillos. But please, don't be too strict with him. He's really unhappy.”

Kyrillos snorted. “If you want to send him on my Hive then you have to accept that I will do what I consider to be best, Kilian. Don't worry, I won't handle him too harshly. I have to admit that I'm yet a little bit curious about your charge. Maybe it will be more interesting to lick him into shape than I first thought”, Kyrillos remarked musing, deliberately overlooking Kilian's knowing and content grin.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Kyrillos watched the young Wraith – Brennan – Kilian had sent to him lost in thoughts.

He stood in front of him, stiff as a poker, with a defiant expression in his eyes and his lips pressed to a thin line. It was obvious that he considered his transfer to Kyrillos Hive as a punishment and that he wasn't pleased at all about the fact that he had to live on another Hive by now.

If there hadn't been the grim look and the rebellious glint in his eyes, Kyrillos surely had found him attractive, but as it was he felt irritated and annoyed about the young Wraith's behavior, who didn't seemed to impressed by him at all.

Kyrillos was used to the absolute admiration and adoration of his crew. All of them tried to get his interest and maybe even the honor to be chosen as his consort and Brennan's refusal hurt him more than he wanted to admit.

Brennan was tall built and of slender shape, with long wavy hair reaching down almost to his waist. But he had tied it back in a ponytail at the nap of his neck without any care and several tousled strands surrounded his face, which would have looked very handsome with its regular and delicate features, if Brennan hadn't been wearing this grim and defiant expression on it.

His clothes were a dark shirt, black trousers and a sleeveless waistcoat over the shirt, all of them shabby and worn.

Kyrillos had to make sure that he would get some new clothes first, no-one of his crew would ever have dared to present himself like that on his Hive.

And to brush. Brennan would have brushed his hair the next time he stood in front of Kyrillos, or he he would have to sweep the Dart-bay all alone, that was a given.

“You know why you're here, don't you?” He asked, coolly and the young Wraith bit his lip.

“Yes. Because Commander Kilian doesn't want me to be near his – chosen consort”, he managed to say with visible effort after some time had passed, defiantly.

“Because you behaved in a disrespectful and improper manner. And because you're not able to accept that he doesn't return your feelings for him. You will learn discipline here and how to behave in a proper way.”

“Yes, Commander!” Brennan lowered his head and for one short moment he only looked young, lost and unhappy and Kyrillos could feel his resolution crumble, just a little bit.

But then Brennan looked up again and showed the well-known rebellious expression on his delicate features and Kyrillos could feel new anger rising in his guts.

“First, you will make yourself presentable like it's appropriate”, he hissed, crossing his arms before his chest. “If you dare to come to me in such a turn-out again, you will have to clean the Dart-bay all alone, understood?”

Brennan lifted his chin. “Yes, Commander”, he answered, impassively.

“Good. You're dismissed.” He waved to the young and neatly officer who stood in a respectful manner at the door. “You will see to getting him a new dress.”

“Of course, Commander.” The young Wraith bowed his head, deeply before his adored Commander and waved to Brennan to follow him.

Brennan bent his head deep enough for just not being impolite and then turned around.

Kyrillos watched the young Wraith leave the throne-hall lost in thoughts.

To integrate the young Wraith into his crew and make him a fully adequate and worthy member of his Hive would be much harder than he first had expected.

But it would be worth, too.

Kyrillos smiled slightly and pursed his lips.

Brennan was a challenge and Kyrillos had never refused a challenge before.


	2. Brennan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now you know about Kyrillos. In this chapter, you will learn about Brennan and his POV and about his impression of Kyrillos.  
> But as you all know, the first impression might be wrong...  
> And Brennan has to learn a lot of things while he tries to settle in on Kyrillos Hive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are two chapters at once because of Hibari_chan's birthday.  
> In the future, the posting will slow down a little bit, because I have to match the writing with the chapters of 'What You Don't Deserve'.  
> I will try to post one chapter of each story every week or at least one chapter a week, one week the first story and the other week the second story. It's not so easy to write two WIP's with working and family...
> 
> I had fun with this chapter, so enjoy!

If someone had told Brennan before his first week on Commander Kyrillos Hive how exhausted and tired a freshly fed Wraith could feel, he probably had just laughed.

He really didn't feel like laughing.

His first week on Commander Kyrillos' Hive had been one of the worst weeks in his whole short life, almost worse than the first time after his capture by the alliance, when he hadn't known what would happen to him at all.

He had to arrive at his work dressed to the nines and had to do things only worshipers normally would have to do, but not a Wraith who was not only an officer, but also a scientist.

He already had swept the Dart-bay all alone twice, the first time because he had not behaved in an 'appropriate' manner towards Commander Kyrillos' second, whatever this arrogant snotty-nosed little git might consider as an appropriate behavior. It wasn't his fault that the second was too stupid to understand a correct diagnostic of the hyper-drive, was it?

The second time he had been punished because he had appeared at Commander Kyrillos without having brushed his hair properly. As if there were nothing more important in life than having _brushed_ _hair_. It wasn't his fault that he had not as silky straight hair as this Albert who had stolen his Kilian away from him.

Commander Kyrillos in his splendid vestments and with his – _brushed_ – hairdo with every single hair lying neatly in its place seemed to consider an 'appropriate appearance' as more important than his abilities as an officer and a scientist, and Brennan absolutely hated him.

He hated Commander Kyrillos, he hated this Hive and most of all he hated that this Albert now lay in the arms of his adored Commander getting from Kilian what Brennan craved for himself so badly.

Brennan had never known a Commander like Kyrillos before and he felt lonely and uncomfortable on his Hive. Not that anyone of the crew acted or behaved in a hostile manner. No-one threatened him or treated him bad. Most of them simply ignored him. They had no time to threaten him because they were to busy with courting this dandy's favor.

Brennan had never been on a Hive where almost everyone fell over himself to please the Queen. His last experience with a queen didn't count because she had used a drug to keep her followers loyal.

But Brennan was quite sure that Commander Kyrillos didn't use a drug, he just used his sex appeal and his underlings swarmed around him like bees would swarm around a glass filled with honey.

And Kyrillos wasn't even a Queen, whom every male Wraith adored and wanted by nature, he was only a Commander. Brennan simply could not understand this behavior.

Of course, Brennan was very careful not to show his thoughts to others and that was one of the reasons why he didn't try to find close friends.

 

\--------------------------------------------------

 

Tired, he entered the training-arena, where he would have his first training-lesson on this Hive. It would probably be this incompetent first officer who was rather fat for a Wraith. Not muscly – fat. Maybe he ate human food, too, or fed from a special kind of human and had been getting fat because of this.

When he lifted his head and looked into the arena, he froze, startled.

In the ring did not stand the second. In the arena stood Commander Kyrillos himself, together with a pretty young warrior, to whom he explained something. The young Wraith hung on Commander Kyrillos' every word and looked adoringly at him.

Brennan swallowed, as he considered Kyrillos more attentively.

The Commander stood in the arena with his torso completely naked and dressed only with tight black trousers.

Brennan might hate him, but he had to admit that Commander Kyrillos was one of the most beautiful male Wraith he had ever seen, except from Kilian, of course.

He was tall built and of slender shape, with perfect defined muscles.  
His pale-green skin was shimmering as if he had rubbed some kind of oil into himself and Brennan could see the tattoos he was wearing on his chest and upper arms, elaborate intertwined ornaments similar to the tattoo enclosing his left eye which reminded of some kind of flower-tendril.

The tattoos were arranged symmetrically, two of them circling his upper arms like bracelets and each of those tattoos accentuated the well-trained muscles.  
The tight trousers enclosed his long and slim legs like a second skin and his beautiful features showed an expression of highest concentration as he explained an adaptable sequence of movements to the young Wraith.

Kyrillos had thick long white hair reaching down to the middle of his back, accurately cut up at the same length. His hair was only slightly waved and certainly not as unmanageable as Brennan's own hair.  
Kyrillos had tied back two thick strands to hold his hair out of his face, it seemed to be his favorite hairdo. Even now he hadn't tied it back in a ponytail to hold it out of the way during the training.

Brennan's gaze fell onto a vertical tattoo on Kyrillos' flat and hard stomach which disappeared into his trousers and he uncomfortably shifted his weight.

Damn it, why was he staring at the abdomen of this arrogant and conceited Commander whom he really could not stand?

He swallowed and desperately tried to distract his mind from the thought about where this tattoo would probably end.

He concentrated on Kyrillos' face which had an almost tender expression on his features as he lifted the young Wraith's chin and said something to him, quietly. The warrior seemed to melt, literally, and nodded eagerly, the expression on his face so spellbound that it turned Brennan's stomach.

The young Wraith absolutely behaved awkward and stupid. Did he really think that the Commander would choose him as his consort just because he was allowed to warm Kyrillos' bed?

The Commander let go of the young Wraith and sent him out of the arena before he slowly turned to Brennan, considering him, his arms crossed before his chest.

Brennan bit his lip. He had thought that he had stayed unnoticed, but something about Kyrillos' posture told him that Kyrillos had known the whole time that he was standing there, staring at him.

Kyrillos curled his lips into an slight mocking and knowing smile, his eyes traveling over Brennan's body up and down.

Brennan angrily curled his hands into fists as he became aware of the fact that Kyrillos had staged the tender farewell scene with the young warrior with intention just for Brennan to be a witness to it.

As if he were thinking of sharing Kyrillos' bed even for just one second. That was simply ridiculous. Commander Kyrillos was a vain, conceited and arrogant dandy who obviously thought that every member of his crew was considering him as irresistible.

He would not. Never. No matter what would happen. He would never come into Commander Kyrillos' bed willingly. He only wanted Commander Kilian and would never want somebody else, he was quite sure of that fact.

“You're late”, Kyrillos drawled and Brennan lifted his chin with defiance.

“You can send me to the Dart-bay to let me sweep it all by myself”, he answered with a rebellious undertone in his voice, knowing that he was playing with fire.  
He was too late and the Commander had every right to punish him for that, no matter if he was responsible for his late arrival or not.  
He was not responsible for his late arrival this time. The head scientist had landed him with some extra diagnostics at the end of his shift, but Brennan was sure that it wouldn't matter whether it was his fault or not for Commander Kyrillos.

Kyrillos grinned mockingly. “I don't think that it will be necessary this time. And in spite of that, the Dart-bay is still clean from the last time you swept it.”

He watched Brennan who still stood several meters away from him with amusement.

“Do you wish to delay your first training-lesson by about some more time? If you don't come closer we cannot start.”

Brennan swallowed desperately, feeling the panic rising in his guts. He should fight with Kyrillos himself?

Kyrillos seemed to suspect what he was thinking although Brennan shielded his thoughts, because he tilted his head to the side asking astonished:  
“Did you really think my second would do the training with you? Did you really get the impression that he would be able to do so?”

Brennan stared at Kyrillos with his mouth hanging open. “Why is he is your second if you have such a low opinion of his abilities?” He asked back with defiance.

Kyrillos narrowed his eyes, obviously annoyed.

“I have not. I appreciate his abilities quite well. He's one of the best tacticians of the whole alliance. And of course, he is able to fight and defend himself. If you were not as busy with objecting to everyone and everything on this Hive as you are, you would actually know it. And you would know that I run the training-lessons personally, namely for every warrior of the alliance who needs it. You really should learn not to rely on your first impression or some trivialities or you will never be able to become an high-ranking officer. You have to learn how to control your feelings instead of being ruled by your emotions and then you will learn to make the right decisions.  
And now, come closer!”

Brennan instinctively obeyed, impressed by these words against his will.  
He hesitantly moved closer and took a deep breath. He should have known better than to do this, because suddenly the musky scent of the other Wraith filled his nose and his nostrils, very masculine and strong. His throat went dry and he could feel a totally unexpected and unwelcome arousal rising in his body as the scent overwhelmed his senses.

In opposite to his own state, Kyrillos still stood there unmoved in the same posture watching him. His expression gave nothing away of what he might think and Brennan wasn't sure if he had noticed his reaction or not.

“Undress your shirt”, he only commanded, quietly. Brennan gazed at him, terrified.

“Why?” He asked in a raw voice. Did the Commander wanted to take him here in the arena?

Kyrillos narrowed his eyes again in annoyance. “Do you really want to question every single order I'll give you?” He asked silently, but with a dangerous undertone in his voice.

Brennan pressed his lips to a thin line and undressed his waistcoat and his shirt.

“No, Commander”, he whispered hoarsely and tried to fight against his fear.

The Commander of the last Hive where he had lived before his escape with the young Queen had had a particular liking for young officers who didn't want to share his bed. He himself had been safe because he hadn't been an officer at this time, but one of his brothers had been forced to share the cruel Commander's bed.

Kyrillos seemed to sense his real fear, because his expression became a little bit friendlier.

“I need to see the flexing of your muscles to judge if you do the movements right or not, Brennan”, he explained with sincerity and Brennan relaxed a little bit.

Something in the Commander's voice told him that Kyrillos really meant what he said and that he hadn't to fear that the elder Wraith tried to force him into his bed with that.

He still wasn't sure if this training actually helped him to improve his abilities. On Commander Kilian's Hive he had been the best fighter next to the Commander himself and Kyrillos apparently seemed to be more interested in beautiful clothes than in fights.

“Attack me.”

Brennan blinked and tried to concentrate. He took up position and considered the Commander who still stood there with his arms crossed before his chest. But then he did as the Commander had ordered him to do. He attacked and he laid all of his frustration and anger in his attack.

The next moment he lay on his stomach on the floor of the ring, the Commander's knee pressed into his back, gasping for air.

“Was that really all you can do, Brennan? Judging by your arrogance I thought you would do better. You're too easy to defeat.” He could hear the dark mocking voice close to his ear and feel the warm breath on his skin before he suddenly was free to move and breathe again.

Ashamed he got up to his feet and blinked. Kyrillos stood in front of him, his breath calm and slow and every single hair neatly in its place. He had clasped his hands behind his back, a posture which reminded Brennan painfully of Kilian.  
Kyrillos smiled mockingly and Brennan got the feeling again that Kyrillos was reading his thoughts although he had shielded them. Confused he tried to increase the shield.

The smile on Kyrillos beautiful masculine features deepened.

“I don't have to read your thoughts to know what's going on in your mind. And I wouldn't do it without your permission, Brennan. Your face is like an open book to me. Everyone will be able to defeat you like this, even an adversary much weaker than you. You should learn to keep your emotions under control. Everyone can see what you're thinking. Right now, my posture reminds you of Commander Kilian. I could attack you and defeat you easily if I wished to do so.”

He considered Brennan attentively. “Tell me what I am thinking”, he demanded Brennan then. Brennan bit his lips and tried to interpret Kyrillos' facial expressions.

“I can't”, he finally admitted, huskily.

Kyrillos nodded. “Of course, not. In a real fight it would be lethal if my adversary were able to see what I'm thinking. Attack me again.”

Brennan did. The next hour was one of the most exhausting and instructive hours in his life. He really had believed that he was a good fighter, but the Commander proved him that he had been wrong. He attacked Kyrillos again and again, and every time he did, he lay on the floor of the arena after a short time, the Commander's knee pressed in his back, unable to move.  
It went on like that for one hour and after this hour had passed, every bone in his body was aching and he was so exhausted that he wasn't sure if he was able to get up to his feet again, although he was freshly fed and his body regenerated after every attack.

But the occurrences of the last week had been emotionally exhausting, too, and he felt completely wrung out.

He lay there in the ring, his face pressed into the ground, feeling desperate and discouraged. How was he supposed to live on this Hive? He certainly would never be able to settle in here.

Strong hands turned him around, amazing soft and gentle. Kyrillos knelt over his body and glanced down at him, intently. For one long moment they just looked each other in the eyes and Brennan could feel an odd flutter in his stomach. A strange expression flickered over Kyrillos beautiful features, but it was over before Brennan could interpret this expression, and the careful impassiveness was already back in place.

Kyrillos let go of him and got up to his feet with natural elegance and grace.  
He didn't seem to be tired at all, and his hair still fell down on his back in silky waves, while his own hair was hopelessly tousled, despite of the fact that he had tied it back in a ponytail.

“It's enough for today. Actually, it wasn't so bad for the beginning," Kyrillos remarked, contently, and Brennan stared at him in disbelief.

Commander Kyrillos was kidding him, right? He had lay there on the ground every single time after a few seconds, at the latest after half a minute, and that should not be bad?

Kyrillos grinned. “I can read your face again, Brennan”, he stated amused and groped for a towel, wrapping it around his shoulders.

“You really have great potential, just as Commander Kilian has told me. No-one else than you was able to stand a complete hour of fighting against me the first time before, even if he was freshly fed. Really well done for the first time, Brennan. Now, take a hot shower and get some rest. This week hasn't been easy for you. You have free-time until your shift on the bridge starts tomorrow. After your work on the bridge come here for your next lesson with me.”

The Commander nodded in Brennan's direction and then left the arena.

Brennan watched him leave until the Commander's tall built figure had disappeared, before he was able to pull himself together again.

A timid smile spread across his features. Commander Kilian had said that he had great potential. He had sent him away, but he believed in him.

And Commander Kyrillos had praised him. Perhaps, there was yet hope that he would settle in here some day.

And maybe, Commander Kyrillos wasn't as bad as he had thought in the beginning.  
Maybe...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For better understanding:  
> Brennan uses some human words like 'Dandy' or 'Snotty-nosed little git' to describe his impression of the other Wraith.  
> I'm sure that Wraith have similar words for that, I just used the human words for them! (I'm not so firm in the Wraith-language...)  
> And I do believe that they have insects in Pegasus similar to bees, so I could use that image, too!


	3. Discipline and Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brennan tries to settle in on Kyrillos' Hive for several days now. Maybe the training lessons will help him with that.  
> The only question is how Kyrillos thinks about his newest crew-member and what he will do with him...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that I will have enought time this week to post chapter 4 at the end of the week, too. After that, the updates will definitely slow down, because I have to write 'What You Don't Deserve', too.
> 
> This chapter is written from Kyrillos' POV again, but it may be that I will write several chapters just from one POV and don't change it every chapter. We will see.
> 
> As always, enjoy reading about the two guys and, please, give me feedback!

Kyrillos sat behind his desk and tapped impatiently with his fingers on the plate of the desk while he listened to the sermon of his first officer, who was pacing up and down in front of his desk and complaining heatedly about the constant disorderliness of their newest crew-member.

He tried not to show his impatience to his second too obviously, but the chubby Wraith was so absorbed in his complaint that Kyrillos probably could have been snorting loudly without his first officer noticing it.

Kyrillos found himself smiling at this thought. Of course, it was absolutely unthinkable that he would sit in his chair behind his desk and snort with his mouth hanging open, while his second complained about one of their young officers and his lack of discipline.

Which normally didn't happen.

Not one of the young Wraith of his Hive behaved like this, at least not over and over again.

Kyrillos normally maintained a strict regime on his Hive and never tolerated any unruliness of one of his crew-members.  
And no-one of his crew ever dared to interpret the strict rules to his own advantage more than twice.

But his crew adored and worshiped him, nevertheless. He always managed to keep the right balance between necessary strictness and leniency and to let each member of his crew feel important and appreciated.

And then, there was his sex-appeal. Every single member of his crew would have done everything to become his consort or, at least, to share his bed.

Well, each member except from his first officer. They appreciated and respected each other, but there was no attraction between them at all. Which certainly had also something to do with his second's ability to judge his own chances in a realistic way.

The only other member of his crew who seemed to be immune to his sex-appeal was the one his second was complaining about right now. The one who was in his mind much more than he wanted him to be there.

Brennan. The young Wraith who had come from Commander Kilian's Hive to his own Hive, because he inappropriately had been falling for his Commander and he had behaved towards Kilian's chosen mate in a totally unruly way Kilian really could not accept.

And who objected to all on his new Hive and to his new Commander the most.

Although Kyrillos had gotten the impression that Brennan wasn't as objecting as he had been at the beginning of his stay aboard since their first trainings lesson about a week ago.

Kyrillos sighed and concentrated on his angry second again, who finally seemed to come to an end with his tirade – after ten minutes.

“What do you say to this, Commander?”

Kyrillos blinked. “Excuse me?”

His first officer made an indignant face. “You didn't listen to me,” he remarked.

Kyrillos considered the elder Wraith, who still paced up and down in his office with pursed lips and an annoyed expression on his face.

“Stop pacing holes in the floor of my office, second,” he ordered, but without much emphasis. He sighed again and leaned back in his chair. “I will see to him, all right?”

His second pulled a grim face. “He doesn't deserve your attention, Commander,” he replied, disgruntled.

“That's as may be. But Commander Kilian asked me to see to him and I will do him that favor. I really thought that it would be easier to integrate him into our Hive, too. You will see to your own duties and task in the future, second. I will see to teach him discipline and order, personally. You're dismissed.”

He really had no patience right now to listen to more sermons coming from his second any longer.  
His second flinched, obviously feeling offended, but he didn't protest, only bowed his head, before he left Kyrillos' office with his coat swinging around his plump legs.

Kyrillos closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the chair arm, groaning.

Sometimes, it was damn hard work to be the Commander of a large Hive.

 

\----------------------------------------------

 

Kyrillos stood in the arena and watched Brennan coming closer.

He did training lessons with the young Wraith for almost one week now and he had to admit that he was really impressed by Brennan.

Most of the warriors he trained needed months, some of them even years, to be able to stay on their feet for at least few minutes when they fought against him.

There where only three warriors in the whole alliance who were able to fight against him and to even defeat him sometimes, Commander Todd, Commander Raven and Commander Alexandros, and this also happened only now and then.

Brennan actually had been able to stay on his feet for three minutes the last time they had been fighting and that although they just had started with the training a few days ago.

Brennan also hadn't been too late, again.

Kyrillos had known why Brennan had been too late at the first time, because his head scientist had informed him telepathically about the extra diagnostics he had Brennan landed with.

As opposed to his first officer, his head scientist was really excited about Brennan and his skills. He was too clever to show Brennan his excitement, but he had informed his Commander about his opinion right at the beginning.

Kyrillos thought very highly of Brennan for neither having tried to find some stupid excuses for his late arrival, nor having tried to shift the blame on to someone else.

That was the reason why Kyrillos had chosen not to punish Brennan, although he had known that Brennan probably would consider his behavior as weakness.

Brennan came into the ring and stopped in front of Kyrillos. He slightly bent his head.

“Commander.” His voice was still cold but not as defiant as it had been at the beginning.  
The training lessons with Kyrillos apparently seemed to mean much to him and he behaved much less rebellious and impetuous during the lessons as he behaved during his work.

“Brennan,” Kyrillos drawled, his eyes traveling over Brennan's body up and down.

He used the young Wraith's name with intention and he could see that Brennan bit his lips, irritatedly.  
Kyrillos stood in his usual posture in the arena, with his torso naked and his arms crossed over his chest.

Brennan hesitantly undressed his waistcoat and his shirt and tightened his hairband around his ponytail. It definitely was a hopeless undertaking, his magnificent thick mane would certainly be completely tousled at the end of the training.

Kyrillos breathed deeply, because the wish to let his fingers glide through this wonderful untamed mane suddenly became almost overwhelming.

Only his iron self-control and discipline enabled him to keep an absolutely impassive mask as he watched Brennan undress and prepare his hair for the training with a natural grace he obviously was unaware of.

Damn it, the young officer really got more under his skin as it was good for both of them. It irritated and annoyed Kyrillos more than he wanted to admit.

And in spite of that, Brennan believed to be in love with Kilian. One more of the many reasons he better should stay away from him.

Brennan avoided to look at him as he took up position.

Kyrillos suppressed a content smile. Brennan might think that he was in love with Kilian head over heels, but Kyrillos definitely didn't let him untouched that was clear to see.

Kyrillos considered Brennan mockingly to provoke him and to persuade him to a hasty attack.  
Brennan angrily pressed his lips to a thin line, but he didn't try to attack Kyrillos in a bewildered manner any longer, he had his emotions much better under control than he had had a few days before. Kyrillos knew that it was solely thanks to himself.

Brennan was an uncut diamond and Kyrillos was firm to cut him and let this beautiful diamond shine.

“Attack me,” he gave the usual order the training began with each time.

Brennan did and he managed to fight against Kyrillos for two minutes, before he lay on the floor with his face pressed into the ground.

Kyrillos knelt over him and looked down at Brennan's back, admiring the flexing of the strong muscles as the young Wraith tried to shake him off.

He stood up and let Brennan get up to his feet again. He clasped his hands behind his back, knowing very well that his posture would Brennan remind of Kilian, just as it always did.

Brennan took a deep breath and took up his position again, his chin lifted up with defiance. Kyrillos smiled, slightly, with a dangerous glittering in his eyes.

It was time for the next level of the training lessons. He wanted to see now if Brennan really was as rebellious as he seemed to be.

“Attack me.” Brennan did as he was told, and he was able to stay on his feet for three whole minutes, before he lay on the floor one more time.

This time, Kyrillos didn't let go of him. He held him pressed down on the ground and bent his head down to his ear. “Try to stand up, to shake me off,” he whispered hoarsely in Brennan's ear.

Brennan froze underneath him, lying completely still for one moment.

Kyrillos looked at the slim back in front of him.

The long ponytail had slid to the side and Kyrillos breathed in sharply, because his desire to stroke Brennan's back, to caress the smooth skin over the strong muscles and to touch all of the sensitive spots on Brennan's spine almost overwhelmed him.

Brennan really had a perfect spine and it lay there in all its splendor, only few centimeters away from reach of his experienced hands, practically begging to be touched.

Kyrillos knew so well which spots on a Wraith's spine were especially sensitive and where he had to press or stroke to make another Wraith moan and gasp.

With pleasure, of course, not with pain.

Kyrillos had never been able to understand the particular liking of some other Commanders who found it arousing and pleasurable to take an unwilling underling and cause him pain.

Kyrillos drew his own pleasure from the pleasure and lust of his partners and not from their pain or fear, and he was glad that Commander Todd didn't allow something like that on one of his allied Hives for the sake of his human allies.

Which actually wasn't necessary, because no-one of the other Commanders had ever shown such a behavior until now and surely wouldn't do that in the future, too. Otherwise, the Commander certainly wouldn't have joined the alliance.

He curled his hands into fists and fought against the desire to get Brennan to moan, to melt underneath his clever and experienced hands and to beg Kyrillos to take him.

He wouldn't do anything like that.

Brennan thought to be in love with someone else and Kyrillos would keep his hands off him, no matter how hard it seemed to be.

“What are you waiting for, Brennan? Try to shake me off, fight against me!”

Kyrillos could hear himself how raw and husky his voice sounded and he could only hope that Brennan wouldn't comprehend why his Commander's voice sounded like that.

Brennan made a strangled little noise, something between a gasp and a snarl, and arched beneath Kyrillos, trying to shake him off his body.

Kyrillos pressed his knee on Brennan's spine in the height of his waist, where every Wraith was especially sensitive to pain and his hand against the nap of Brennan's neck, one of the few spots Wraith were oversensitive to pain and lust.

This was a training fight, meant for teaching every Wraith under his command how to fight in close combat and eventually how to be able to defeat every adversary, too.

Brennan had to learn how to survive a fight with an enemy and how to win this fight.  
There was no way that he would feel pity for him or go easy on him.

Kyrillos would never behave in such an unprofessional way, just because someone had gotten under his skin.

What never had happened before, admittedly.

Kyrillos might have had other thoughts regarding his newest crew-member, but now he was only focused on the training and pushed all other things to the back of his mind.

Brennan groaned, as Kyrillos pressed him down on the ground without mercy and lay still.

“Do you really want to give up so soon, Brennan? Are you really that easy to defeat?” Kyrillos provoked him, mercilessly, and Brennan hissed in annoyance.

Good. Anger was good. His anger would help Brennan to fight against his adversary and to finally defeat him.  
He only had to learn how to use his anger to his advantage in a practical way instead of being ruled by it.  
If he was able to do so, he would become a really great fighter, Kyrillos was quite sure about that.

Brennan seemed to realize that he had to use another tactic to get rid of his adversary and almost surprised Kyrillos with his try, as he pushed himself away from the ground, rolling to the side in a quick move. But only just.

Kyrillos let Brennan roll onto his back and try to get up to his feet, nevertheless.

Before Brennan was able to get up, Kyrillos pushed his hands against his shoulders, pressing him down again, this time with Brennan's face up. The young Wraith stared up to him, angrily and defiantly, his lips only a thin line.

Kyrillos was a very experienced fighter and knew how to press his adversary down to the ground, keep him there and how to defeat him, even if the enemy had more bodily strength. He knew quite well, which places on the body were sensitive to pain and how to make him unable to move.

Kyrillos glanced down to Brennan, looked at the handsome face with the impetuous expression, the golden eyes and the magnificent tousled mane surrounding the pretty face now unhindered.

He had lost his hairband by his try to shake Kyrillos off, and his hair lay there spread on the ground in thick, long shimmering strands.

Brennan was breathing hard and he reminded Kyrillos of a trapped animal, wild, untamed and so beautiful.

Brennan stared up to him and for the blink of an eye, the expression in his eyes changed from defiance to desire and passion. Visible just for one heartbeat, but Kyrillos saw it, before the defiance was back in place.

Really interesting. There was yet hope that he could make Brennan his one day.

Kyrillos suppressed a smile.

He would tame Brennan, no matter how long it took him to do so. Brennan would forget Kilian, he would see to that.

 

\-------------------------------------------

 

'He really has great skills! He has to learn how to use them in the right way and to do his work with discipline, even the work he considers as boring, but his skills are absolutely impressing!'

Kyrillos stood on the bridge of his Hive and listened to the voice of his head scientist in his mind.

'Does he know how you think about his abilities?' He asked back, while he watched Brennan standing at one of the consoles, dressed up and with his hair brushed properly and tied back in a nice ponytail, busied with the diagnostic of the Hive's supply of energy.

He suppressed a wistful sigh. Somehow, he had liked the wild untamed mane much better than the proper hairdo.

'Pardon me? What's wrong with my hairdo?'

Kyrillos flinched at the rather irritated thought of his scientist. 'Nothing. Everything's fine.'

He tightened and concentrated on his 'talk' with the other Wraith.

'Of, course, I said nothing to him. That would do nothing good and only make him more rebellious. He has to learn discipline and keeping things in order first, before he will be able to use all of his abilities, but with the right guidance and instruction he surely will become as good as Albert.'

Kyrillos smirked. 'To be honest, I don't think that this comparison will please him,' he replied, amused.

His scientist shot him a short knowing look.

'He only has a crush on him, Commander. Commnader Kilian treated him friendly when he came on board of his Hive after his captivity and his withdrawal treatment and he simply clung to the first person being kind to him instead of abusing him.  
He will get over this crush and then be free for - someone else...'

Kyrillos narrowed his eyes and looked at his scientist, mistrustfully. The other Wraith returned the glance quietly and innocently and Kyrillos chose not to answer to that statement.

'My second doesn't agree with you,' he remarked, lost in thoughts.

'That's no surprise to me. Your second appreciates discipline and absolute obedience more than skills and abilities. Brennan has to learn to obey, I agree to that, but he needs some space to develop his skills and abilities, fully, too. And I'm sure that you are more able to give him both than your second, Commander.'

Kyrillos shot his scientist another sharp look, but there was no mockery visible in his eyes or in his superficial thoughts. He really meant what he had said.

Musing, he looked to the young Wraith again, who was totally absorbed in his work, and for the first time, since Brennan had come on board of Kyrillos' Hive, he seemed to be relaxed and content, as he saw to the demanding diagnostic.

Brennan didn't know that, but normally only Kyrillos himself or his head scientist did this special diagnostic, no-one else.

And Kyrillos surely wouldn't tell him that.

It already was enough that he had to take very long and very cold showers after each training to bring his emotions and his pheromones back under control after their fights.

Kyrillos smiled as he turned to his controls again. It would be hard and difficult to tame Brennan - that was a sure thing.

But it also would certainly be worth the effort.

He just had to make it right and he would be rewarded at the end.

He would need understanding and patience. A lot of understanding and a lot of patience, but at the end, Brennan would forget Kilian and belong to him, he was sure about that.

And Kyrillos surely would do everything what was necessary to reach his goal and make Brennan his. Whatever the cost.


	4. Convergence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It seems that Brennan was at least partly able to settle in on Kyrillos' Hive.  
> The training-lessons obviously help him with the settling in and he's not as rebellious and impetuous as he was at the beginning.  
> But will he really be able to get over his unfulfilled love for Kilian?  
> And what does he really feel for Kyrillos?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I have some time this week I will hopefully post one more chapter at this weekend. I need a little break from 'What You Don't Deserve' and it's real fun to write about the two quarrelsome so-and-so. But maybe, they won't be fighting any longer, soon...
> 
> As always - enjoy the chapter and please, give me feedback!
> 
> Dear Dulinneth, thank you so much for your beta and your invaluable help!

Brennan woke up from his restless slumber, startled, and for a moment he had to think about where he actually was.

He blinked with confusion and tried to shake his daze off.

After few seconds, the memories came back to him and he fell down on his small cot, again, with a frustrated groan.

No, it hadn't been just a nightmare, he really was on board Commander Kyrillos' Hive and not on board Commander Kilian's Hive any longer.

Kilian, the wonderful young Commander, who had taken him aboard after his captivity and who had been so friendly and kind to him. Commander Kilian had quickly become his hero, and Brennan had adored him with all he had.

But, Kilian had chosen another consort, this dull scientist Albert.

Brennan simply couldn't understand it.

He himself was both – a scientist and a warrior – and he surely would have been a much better consort for the young Commander than this Albert with his odd and human behavior.

In addition, Kilian had sent him away to Commander Kyrillos' Hive, because he hadn't behaved towards Albert in an 'appropriate' way.

The first week had been absolutely terrible.  
But Brennan had to admit that things had become better after the beginning of his training lessons.

Plus he finally had gotten some truly demanding and satisfying work to do the day before, much more interesting and fascinating than cleaning the Dart-bay.

He was still annoyed that he had had to clean the Dart-bay all alone twice, but since then, he always made sure that he was dressed to the nines and properly brushed when he had to arrive at work and that he treated the first officer with 'due respect'.

Brennan absolutely hated this Hive and everything and everyone on board. Although, to be honest, he really didn't know if he actually hated Commander Kyrillos any longer.

His feelings for the uncommon Commander were rather mixed.

Kyrillos was a dandy and a Casanova and he thought that everyone on his Hive had to find him irresistible, but he was also the best fighter Brennan had ever met.

Brennan had learned more in the few days he had trained with the Commander than in all of the many years before.

And even Brennan had to admit that Kyrillos was a very beautiful and handsome male Wraith.

No matter how hard he tried to fight against his attraction to Kyrillos, he wasn't immune to his sex-appeal and charisma.

During their training fight this afternoon he had felt such an intense, almost magical attraction to the handsome Commander that he hadn't been able to think straight for a single moment and it had left him more confused than he liked.

Could he really forget Kilian that easily? And apart from that, Kyrillos certainly wouldn't be interested in him and surely not in a binding relationship.

He flinched, rather irritated. Of course, he himself wasn't interested in a close relationship with Kyrillos, either. No way. That was simply ridiculous. Why was he having these thoughts?

He closed his eyes again with a sigh and tried to fall asleep once again, but he realized very soon that he wouldn't be able to sleep any longer.  
He had already slept far more than a recently fed Wraith actually needed to sleep, but that had probably something to do with his emotional state.

He stood up and dressed. Then, he brushed his hair very carefully and tied it back to a proper ponytail. He would never ever sweep the Dart-bay again, just because he hadn't been 'brushed'.

He left his quarters hesitantly and went through the gloomy corridors, which were empty and deserted at this time, aimlessly wandering lost in thoughts.

The Wraith of the alliance had brought their rhythm of life into line with the rhythm of their human allies and it was night over the ancient, mysterious facility on the planet.

The Commanders of the Hives worked on the night-shifts only with the absolutely necessary staff and the crew-members who did not need to work were in their quarters to get some rest or did other things in their free-time.

Brennan hesitated, unsure, when he saw that his steps had guided him unknowingly to the training-arena. But then, he pulled himself together.

It was rather unlikely that anybody would be here training at this time and he could train with the sticks without anyone coming here to disturb him.

When he entered the ring, he almost recoiled.

In the middle of the arena stood Commander Kyrillos, with his torso naked and dressed only with tight trousers.

He performed several slow and elegant movements, that reminded Brennan of some kind of dancing.

One part of the movement he was able to recognize, but there were other movements he had never seen before.

The sight was so beautiful that it took his breath away.

He just stood there for quite some time and stared fascinated and in open-mouthed admiration at the beautiful Commander, suddenly feeling a vast longing and desire that he had to fight against the dizziness which tried to overwhelm him.

He blinked and tried to pull himself together once more. He really should go and leave the Commander alone. This obviously wasn't meant for spectators.

He had just turned around and tried to leave the arena as quietly as he was able to, when he suddenly heard Commander Kyrillos' voice:

“Brennan, please, stay.” He froze and very slowly turned back to face the Commander.

Kyrillos stood there in the ring, but this time without his usual arrogant and cold posture with his arms crossed over his chest.

Instead, one arm hang loosely at his side and the other was stretched out in his direction, almost beseechingly.

“Come to me, Brennan. Please, let me show you this,”, he asked, intently and surprising softly.

Brennan hesitated, although he really longed to accept the offer. Yes, the offer. Kyrillos had invited him, asked him. It obviously hadn't been an order.

“I should go now, instead of disturbing you any longer. It's clear that you wanted to be alone and I really didn't mean to disturb you. I just didn't know that someone would be here at this time.”

Kyrillos smiled at him and Brennan all of a sudden felt as if he had been punched in his stomach.

Kyrillos had never smiled at him like this before, honest and warm. The 'smile' he normally gifted him with, was more a mocking smirk than a true smile.

This smile was true and simply breathtaking, there was no other word for it.

“I come here often at nights to train and clearly you searched for some quiet place outside your quarters, as well. There's nothing to apologize for. You did not disturb me at all. Come up here, please, I really want to show you this.”

Brennan wasn't able to resist this gentle request and he actually didn't want to.

Slowly, he came closer and entered the ring.

Kyrillos looked at him the whole time and his glance was almost like a caress.

Brennan suppressed a shiver of arousal. It had been so long since someone had touched him, tenderly.

The last person had been the young queen, but he had been under the influence of this damn drug and probably had allowed everyone to touch him, no matter who would it had been.

He sighed, as he briefly remembered the young Wraith he had left on his old Hive. It hadn't been a serious relationship, but they had been friends and given each other comfort and affection.

He stopped a few steps away from Kyrillos, unsure.

Kyrillos didn't try to come closer to him. He simply took up position and said:

“Look at me first and then, try to do it by yourself, Brennan.”

Brennan nodded his head and stepped at Kyrillos' side. He really wanted to learn this, because it looked so beautiful and graceful.

“What's the name of this martial art?” he asked, trying to perform the moves like the Commander did. It wasn't as easy as he had thought at the beginning.

Kyrillos smiled. “It has no special name. I added some elements from our own martial art with the athosian martial art. Teyla Emagan was so kind to show me the technique of the Athosians.”

Brennan stared at Kyrillos, impressed and a little bit stunned. Kyrillos had been able to create something truly perfect and beautiful.

Oh, how he wished that he would be able to do something like that. He would do anything to create something that wonderful.

For a while he stood there and did nothing else than just watch the Commander, overwhelmed by the beauty and charisma of the elder Wraith.

But then, he stepped at his side again and tried to perform the movements as graceful and fluently as Kyrillos did. It was much more difficult than he had expected.

But Kyrillos proved himself as a very patient teacher, he explained the movements to Brennan again and again and Brennan became completely absorbed in the exercises, feeling himself relaxing more and more as he did so.

For the first time, since had come on board of Kyrillos' Hive, he felt relaxed, calm and peaceful.

He had practiced one of the movements several times, when he suddenly felt Kyrillos standing very close behind his back. He froze with a fright, but Kyrillos took his arm without hesitation and guided it gently into the right position.

“Hush, Brennan. I do you no harm. No-one on board of my Hive will do you any harm, I give you my word on that. Look, your arm is now in the right position and you're able to perform the moves much more fluent.”

He stepped back and Brennan tried it again, now in the posture Kyrillos had showed him. It was much easier and Brennan was actually able to perform the moves as graceful and fluent as Kyrillos had performed them.

He did so several times and then turned around, beaming at Kyrillos, who still stood very close behind him.

He smiled at Kyrillos who considered him, intently and sincerely.

Noticing Brennan's smile, his glance changed and he stepped closer. Brennan swallowed, uncertain, when he saw the hunger in Kyrillos' eyes and his smile faded a little bit.

He tried to step back, but Kyrillos reached out with his hand and pulled him nearer, gently, but firmly, still watching him intently with this hunger in his eyes.

Brennan's legs suddenly felt weak and he instinctively reached out with his right hand and laid it on Kyrillos' naked chest to have something to hold on to while he drew a deep breath.

He really should have known better than to do so, because the Commander's musky, very male scent penetrated his nose and his sensitive nostrils, overwhelming his senses immediately, and the smooth skin over the strong muscles seemed to burn a hole in his sensitive palm, letting the enzyme drop out of the feeding slit, an unambiguous sign of his arousal.

Kyrillos purred and pulled Brennan even closer. He embraced Brennan's slim waist with his arm and held him pressed close to his body, loosening Brennan's right hand from his chest and guiding it to his mouth.

“You're so beautiful, Brennan,” he whispered, hoarsely, before he pressed his mouth gently on Brennan's palm and began to lick up the enzyme with his agile tongue.

He licked over the slit again and again, tenderly, until the slit widened underneath his tongue and Kyrillos finally dipped his tongue into the feeding slit, watching Brennan the whole time, hungrily and intently.

Brennan threw his head back and moaned, desperately and painfully aroused. He pressed himself closer to the Commander's strong body, although he actually didn't want to and rubbed himself against Kyrillos' hips.

Kyrillos contentedly purred again and let go of Brennan's hand, which was throbbing and tingling now.

The Commander took the hairband off the white mane with a determined gesture and buried his hand in the thick silky strands to pull Brennan's head nearer.

Brennan gasped, startled, when he felt the Commander's mouth pressing at his soft lips, demanding and gentle at the same time.

Brennan had never been kissed before and he had never kissed anyone until now.

He knew what a kiss was for, he had watched humans kissing and realized with surprise and astonishment that it had to be something pleasurable and arousing, but he had never thought that he would experience kissing himself.

He had no interest in intimate contacts with humans and for most of the Wraith, kissing was no naturalness.

But Kyrillos seemed to know very well what he was doing and it felt surprisingly nice how the Commander's lips pressed gently against his own, gliding softly over them and nibbling at them, tenderly.

Brennan instinctively tilted his head to one side and opened his mouth when Kyrillos' tongue glided demanding over his lips, looking for entrance.

Shyly, he returned the kiss, meeting the agile tongue slipping into his mouth and exploring curiously the soft cavern now with his own.  
Brennan moaned and clung desperately to Kyrillos' shoulders, he really needed something to hold on to, because otherwise, he certainly wouldn't have been able to stay on his feet any longer.

Brennan lost all sense of time while he clung to Kyrillos' strong body, returning the kiss and playfully fighting with Kyrillos' tongue for dominance.

Kyrillos let go of Brennan's hair, sensing Brennan's sweet submission, and he glided his hand tenderly along Brennan's sensitive spine instead. He caressed every ridge and every sensitive spot with his experienced hand, knowing so well, where he had to press and stroke to make Brennan shiver and tremble.

Brennan could now understand why each crew-member would do everything to enjoy Kyrillos' skills as a lover, the beautiful Commander definitely had achieved true mastery in those skills.

Brennan moaned into the kiss, aroused and dazed, returning the kiss like someone dying of thirst.

He didn't know how much time had passed, when Kyrillos finally drew back from his lips with hesitation, considering him, lost in his thoughts.

Kyrillos was as aroused as he was himself, Brennan could see it in his eyes and feel it at his hips, but instead of pulling him close again, Kyrillos gently pushed him away.

Brennan unwillingly opened his mouth to protest, but Kyrillos softly laid his finger on his trembling lips. With a tenderness, Brennan had never expected could come from the Commander, he caressed his cheek with his hand.

“I want you, Brennan. I want you more than you can ever imagine. But it's not the right place and not the right time, not now. And I want to be more for you than just a substitute for Commander Kilian.”

He kissed Brennan softly on his forehead and left the arena without looking back anymore.

Brennan watched him leave, confused and painfully aroused.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------

 

Brennan lay on his bed, staring at the ceiling. Somehow, he had managed to find his way back to his quarters and had taken a long, cold shower.

Unfortunately, it hadn't helped at all. He was still aroused and he was not able to think of anything else than his first kiss.

With a frustrated groan, he let his hand glide further down on his body. He wouldn't sleep until he had done something about his painful arousal, even if it was only a dull replacement for lying in someone else's arms and being caressed by him – in Kyrillos' arms.

No matter how much he tried to think of Kilian, to imagine that Kilian was holding and kissing him, he couldn't.  
All that he could do was see Kyrillos' beautiful face, smell his scent and still feel the Commander's kiss on his lips.

Slowly, he dragged his trousers down and over his small hips, freeing his throbbing arousal.

He bit his lip to suppress a hoarse moan and closed his eyes as he began to stroke his aching cock, wishing desperately that it were Kyrillos' fingers caressing him.

He moved his fingers up and down along his rock-hard shaft, shivering with need, caressing the weeping tip, already slick and wet with pre-come.

Everything inside him screamed for release, but he stilled his hand for one moment, trying to let it last a little bit longer, while he saw Kyrillos' face clearly in his mind's eye, the golden eyes looking at him full with desire.

He clutched his left hand in the sheet and moved his right hand up and down again along his aching hard cock, breathing heavily. His hips thrust up into his hand almost against his will and he could feel himself harden even more beneath his slick fingers.

Finally, time stood still for one short moment and then, he moaned loudly, as his whole body seemed to explode with the force of his orgasm, spurting his release hot and wet into his trembling fingers and all over his belly and chest.

Panting and gasping he just lay there on his small bed for quite some time, spent and exhausted, unable to move.

After what felt like an eternity to him, he managed to roll onto his side, grabbing the shirt lying at the floor next to his bed. He cleaned himself up and threw it back on the floor, carelessly, too exhausted to do anything else than curl himself into a small ball and embrace his pillow.

The last thing he saw in his mind's eye was Kyrillos' handsome face, smiling at him, just as he had done during their exercises.

Brennan relaxed with a contented sigh and fell asleep with a slight smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's the first time I actually wrote such a scene and I found it almost more difficult to write than the scenes I wrote about couples several times until now. And I finally did it - I actually used the word 'cock'... This chapter is different from the original a little bit, because I won't use the German expression for that word, no way. It's just stupid and awkward, but the English word seemed to be fitting for this scene's version.
> 
> I really hope that you liked it!  
> And Hibari_chan, my Dear, you wanted to be kissed - he actually kissed you! I really hope that you enjoyed the kiss!


	5. Departure To Atlantis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first kiss!  
> How will Brennan and Kyrillos get along with each other after that kiss and Kyrillos' confession?  
> And which duties will wait for them?  
> As you perhaps remember: Everyone's waiting for Albert and his team to get the ZPM and bring them back to the surface...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is the promised fifth chapter!  
> The next chapters from my two stories will have to wait until next weekend, unfortunately.  
> I wrote a little bit about the future and you will know that they really managed to get the ZPM, like it was to be expected at the end of chapter 12 from 'What You Don't Deserve'.  
> And for all who don't want to read about OCs only, you will see that the main original characters will show up in the next chapters, too, John, Todd and Teyla at least.  
> There are always original characters in my stories, they just don't play the main role all of the time...
> 
> As always - have fun reading it and please, give me feedback! And I hope you will stay tuned, even if you have to wait for the next chapter longer than usual!
> 
> Dear Dulinneth, thank you so much for reading the beta so fast, helping me to improve my English and making the story a whole lot better with your good advice!

Kyrillos lay on his bed staring at the ceiling unseeing.

He had lain there like that the whole night after he had left Brennan behind in the arena.

Well, after he had stood under an ice-cold shower for an age until his body was numb with cold and he could barely feel his limbs any longer.

Of course, he could have done something else about his arousal, but Kyrillos knew very well that it would have been only a dull, unsatisfying replacement. Nothing else would really satisfy him than actually holding Brennan in his arms and feeling his devotion and ecstasy, given freely and meant only for him and nobody else.

He had preferred taking an ice-cold shower to using a dull replacement.

How could it have happened that this rebellious and unhappily, lovesick young Wraith had gotten under his skin so fast and so easily?

The kiss had been the sweetest kiss of his whole life. The sweetest and most arousing kiss ever, although Brennan clearly had had no experience in kissing at all. Not to mention, his feelings for the young Wraith had almost overwhelmed him.

He was four thousand years old, but he had never, ever felt something like that for another person before in his long life.

He had seen many other Wraith who had gotten involved deeply with another being, no matter if this being had been Wraith or human and he had been a witness to their grief and desperation when they had lost their beloved person.  
He didn't want to suffer like them and had preferred brief encounters and non-binding arrangements.

When he had sensed that there were too many feelings involved, he had always ended the affairs before he had been hurt. He knew quite well that he oftentimes had hurt the feelings of his partners, but it had never kept him from putting an end to the affair.

It had also never kept him from satisfying his needs without showing consideration for the person's feelings he slept with. He had never promised anything to anyone and always made it clear right from the start that it was nothing else than a non-binding affair for him.

He had never taken an unwilling partner or forced someone into his bed. That had never been necessary, either. All of the many people he had slept with had come into his bed more than willingly. He had always taken care of satisfying them completely, but their feelings for him had never been of any concern to him.

Until today. He cared for Brennan's feelings, deeply. He wanted much more from Brennan than just a brief encounter. He wanted to be more than a substitute for Kilian.

Moreover, he hadn't wanted to take Brennan furtively in the training arena, having to eavesdrop with his ears and his thoughts the whole time, because it was possible someone could have come to the arena and disturbed them.

He was neither shy nor bashful. In fact, he had had many partners, in many different places and he had caused them to moan and cry. No one of his crew would ever dare to stay and watch. No, that wasn't what he found annoying or what had kept him from taking Brennan in the arena.

No, he simply wanted Brennan for himself. He just didn't want anybody else to see Brennan when he was aroused, moaning, his face suffused with passion and his magnificent mane tousled. This sight was only his. He would never ever allow anybody else to see Brennan in this state, never.

He would win Brennan over, only he himself and no one else. Kyrillos would make sure that nobody else would take this remarkable, beautiful young Wraith away from him and Brennan would finally forget Kilian, he would see to that.

He sighed. He suspected that he would have to take a lot of very long ice-cold showers until Brennan finally realized that he wanted Kyrillos and not Kilian. But, it would be worth it, that was for sure.

'Commander?' The first officer's voice in his head interrupted his musings.

'Yes, Second?' Kyrillos sat up, feeling tired and rubbing his eyes. However, his second wouldn't call him, if it wasn't absolutely necessary.

'Please come to the bridge, Commander. Commander Kilian wants to talk to you. He has news from the Stardust and the facility.'

'I'm coming, Second.' His first officer sent him a brief agreeing thought and drew back from his mind.

Kyrillos appreciated telepathy and he oftentimes regretted that their human allies weren't able to communicate this way, but he also liked to be alone in his head.

He was always loosely connected with his crew and the Hive, but it was something different, more like a peaceful white noise.

To have one special Wraith permanently in his head and to know that he would share all of his thoughts and emotions was something he allowed only from time to time.

With Brennan, he would gladly share his thoughts and feelings...

He straightened and pushed those thoughts to the back of his mind. It was not the right time to have them and he stood up and dressed, musing about Kilian's news instead.

He was really curious to know what Kilian would tell him.

 

\-----------------------------------------------

 

Kyrillos smiled at Kilian on the screen. He stood on his bridge and considered his friend attentively who returned his gaze with a knowing grin.

“Kyrillos, my friend! How are you and how is your newest crew-member? Did he manage to settle in?” Kilian asked in an innocent voice and his grin deepened noticing Kyrillos' grim look.

Kyrillos growled. “Thank you, my friend, I'm fine and Brennan is fine, too. He has finally begun to – settle in.”

“I'm glad to hear that,” Kilian replied with slight amusement.

But then, he became serious.

“I have news from Colonel Manderley. Atlantis contacted him. There are some difficulties on one of the allied planets with the survivors of the epidemic. Commander Todd will go there with Colonel Sheppard and he asked me to send you to Atlantis. They need a group of trained fighters to support them and give some training lessons to the settler. As you are our best fighter, it has to be you. In addition, you can take the ZPM our team found in the facility with you.”

Kyrillos looked at Kilian, surprised. “They really got it? That's great! Are they back?”

“No. But we had radio contact. The way up to the surface is now navigable for them. They will be back within the next few hours. We will send another team back for further research and exploration, but the most important issue right now is to bring the ZPM to Atlantis. Commander Octavius is on his way here and will take your place in orbit. You must leave as soon as you have the ZPM on board, Kyrillos.”

“Of course, Kilian. I will wait for further information from you.”

They said their goodbyes and Kyrillos mused about his new mission and whom he would take with him to that planet.

The crew from his Hive were all well trained fighters, actually the best fighters of the whole alliance. But it was one thing to be a good fighter and another thing to train someone, especially if that someone was human and not Wraith.  
Not all of his fighters were able to do that.

Humans were fragile and not every Wraith found the right balance to train a human with the necessary force without hurting them seriously.

He himself was used to training with humans and he remembered immediately three young fighters who had trained with Teyla Emagan or Colonel Mitchell several times, but he would have to choose two more fighters.

Kyrillos thought about the other fighters he could choose for a while and suddenly began to smile.

He would take Brennan with him. Brennan had a lot of talent and was cautious and reserved by nature. He certainly would be able to train humans and show consideration for their well-being.

Maybe, he would manage to get closer to Brennan on that planet. They would be far away enough from Kilian and the rest of his crew. Perhaps, Brennan would be able to relax enough to open up and finally realize that he needed Kyrillos to be happy and satisfied, not Kilian.

 

\-----------------------------------------------

 

Kyrillos had lived for almost four thousand years and had been the Commander of a large Hive for centuries now, but the sight of hyper space still fascinated him as much as it had at the beginning. It was simply beautiful.  
He stood behind his controls and supervised the flight personally. It was very important that nothing happened to them on their flight to Atlantis. Their precious cargo was far too valuable to let anyone else be in charge.

He shot a brief look in Dr. McKay's direction, who had made himself as comfortable as possible on Kyrillos' bridge, pressing his bag with the ZPM close to his body.

Kyrillos smiled. He knew that Dr. McKay wasn’t pressing the bag close because he mistrusted himself or his crew.  
Rodney McKay was one of the few humans of the alliance who had managed to get over their distrust against the allied Wraith completely.

No, the scientist pressed his bag close to him because those ZPM were the most precious treasure he could imagine and he still could barely believe that they had passed the examinations, solved the puzzles and really gotten three ZPM.

He wouldn't let anybody else take them, except Albert perhaps. But, Albert had stayed with Kilian and would continue to explore the facility further and Dr.McKay would see to the ZPM and to their right installation in the city of the Ancients.

Kyrillos eyes wandered through the bridge to the console where Brennan stood calculating their course. This was the first time they had seen each other since the arena when Brennan had arrived at work, dressed up and brushed properly.

Brennan had avoided his glance, but he had been neither rebellious nor cold or reserved. He seemed to be cautious and guarded, but not angry, hurt or offended because Kyrillos had left him in the ring unsatisfied the night before.

Kyrillos had to admit that he was curious to know if Brennan had stood as long as he had himself under an ice-cold shower or if he had done something else about his frustration, but of course, he wouldn't ask him. To be honest, it was none of his business, either...

Kyrillos had enough self-control not to show his emotions on the bridge and had only told him his duties and pointed to the control where Brennan had to work. Brennan had nodded and treated him with due respect the Hive's Commander was entitled to. Kyrillos was relieved that it seemed to be easier for Brennan to treat him this way than it obviously was for him with his second.

Kyrillos still had in mind what his head scientist had told him about Brennan. He only gave him demanding work to do which was interesting and satisfying for the young Wraith and Brennan rewarded him and carried out his work with true zest, always seeing to his duties to Kyrillos' complete satisfaction.

He wanted to support Brennan and challenge his mind, instead of frustrate him and boost his reservations and hate. Apart from that, Brennan was a skilled scientist and a true enrichment for his Hive. He had many remarkable fighters, but too few really talented scientists and Kyrillos liked to be self-sufficient without needing help from other Hives.

Kyrillos' lips curled into a slight smile. It wouldn't do any damage to let Brennan be in charge of their flight for some time, as long as he himself stayed on the bridge.

'Brennan.'

Brennan lifted his head up in surprise when he heard his Commander's voice in his head.  
Kyrillos had refrained from communicating telepathically with him until now and he was very careful to connect with him only superficially. He really didn't want to give Brennan the feeling of nosing around in his head.

Brennan's beautiful golden eyes looked at him. 'Yes, Commander?' He inquired, cautiously.

'I want you to see to the controls for some time. I have to talk to Dr. McKay.'

Kyrillos could sense his surprise. And his joy. Brennan tried not to show his joy too noticeably, but he couldn’t manage to hide it completely.

'Of course, Commander.'

Brennan came to Kyrillos and stood at the Commander's controls. Kyrillos gifted him with a brief smile and drew back from his mind.

He was quite sure that Brennan was able to operate the controls without any instruction.  
He gave another officer the order to take Brennan's orphaned consol over and went to the place where Dr. McKay sat on the ground.

McKay stood up when he saw Kyrillos coming to him. Kyrillos gifted him with his charming smile.

“Please take your seat, Dr. McKay,” he said friendly.

The scientist shook his head. “No thank you, Commander Kyrillos. I don't think that it would be appropriate if the Hive's Commander sits on the floor of his bridge and I don't want to have to stare up at you the whole time. It certainly would cause me a terrible neck ache.” he replied seriously.

Kyrillos smirked. “You're right. My crew surely would be – astonished if I behaved that way.”

He considered the bag Dr. McKay still pressed close to his body. McKay followed his eyes. “Do you want to have a look?” he asked with obvious reluctance in his voice.

Kyrillos shook his head. “No, Dr. McKay, just leave them where they are. I have seen quite a lot ZPM in my life. I just can't hardly believe that you really found them.”

McKay smiled happily. “Yes, it's a real miracle. One ZPM would have been great. Three of them are simply...” he sighed and pressed the bag even closer to him.

Kyrillos smiled at him, sympathetically. For a while, they just stood there in companionable silence, until McKay's eyes fell upon Brennan.

“Isn't that the young Wraith from the evil queen's followers?” He frowned and tried to remember from where he knew the young Wraith.

Kyrillos looked at Brennan as well and he once again came under his beauty and natural grace's spell.

“Yes, he is,” Kyrillos replied, hoarsely.

McKay gazed at him in astonishment, but he only asked with curiosity:

“I thought that Kilian had taken him on board. Why is he on your Hive? If I'm allowed to know.”

“Brennan has had difficulties accepting that Kilian has chosen Albert as his consort,” he answered as vaguely as possible. He had expected McKay to make an amused statement to his answer, but the scientist surprised him once more, because he stayed serious and only said:

“I see. That surely is a bad situation for all three of them then. Brennan has really had a hard life until now. He's still very young, I guess. Kilian probably was the first one who treated him with true kindness and understanding. To see that his adored Commander has chosen another consort would certainly be very hard for him.”

He grinned and shot Kyrillos a knowing look.

“But, I'm sure that you will be able to – distract him from his sorrow, Kyrillos.”

Kyrillos pursed his lips and suppressed a smirk. “That's for sure, Dr. McKay,” he remarked dryly and looked to Brennan, again, who raised his head at the same time returning his gaze.

They looked each other deep in the eyes and Kyrillos suppressed a triumphant growl with effort.  
Brennan would be his, soon. No matter what he would have to do to make that happen.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------

 

The flight to Atlantis had been uneventful, contrary to all expectations.  
Kyrillos' Hive was now in a large orbit over the city, together with four other Hives.

Kyrillos had flown to the city with a scout-ship and landed it on the bay where all the scout-ships normally landed.

He was in the conference-room with his two superiors, Commander Todd and Commander Raven, along with Colonel Sheppard, Colonel Mitchell, Mr. Woolsey and Teyla Emagan.

The officers he had chosen to come with him were still on board the scout-ship, only Brennan had disappeared with Dr. McKay into the lab, after McKay had requested to 'borrow' him for a while, because he had had to leave Albert on the planet with the facility. Kyrillos had had nothing to oppose against the pleading glances of the human scientist and his young charge, plus Todd had given his permission too.

He hadn't realized that he was staring wistfully after Brennan until he had caught Todd's amused glance.

Now, he concentrated on what Colonel Sheppard was saying about the planet and the settler's problems.

“Of course, the planet is not threatened by the culling, because all of the settlers are survivors of the hoffanian epidemic and there has been no attack from a hostile Hive until now. A scout-ship of the queen's Hive patrols near the planet and will inform us if that will change. But that's not enough and we don't want to involve the queen any more until she proves her trustworthiness.  
The problem is that there are small groups of hostile Wraith coming through the gate from time to time to take some of the young male settlers with them to make them runners.  
I promised the settlers that we would come to the planet and see to the problem personally.  
We will have to train the people in martial art, so they will be able to defend themselves the next time. They will get more weapons, too, but I don't think that weapons will be sufficient. They have to learn to defend themselves in close combat.”

Sheppard looked at Kyrillos and smiled. “You are the best fighter of our alliance and are responsible for the training of our fighters. Teyla will come with us, too, she will support you, but I think that it's very important for the settlers to be trained by Wraith.”

Kyrillos smiled back. “Of course, Colonel. I have chosen some of my best fighters who surely will be able to train humans without hurting them and I will run the training personally.”

“Very well, thank you. Todd and I will come with you and Raven and Cameron will be in charge here in Atlantis with Mr. Woolsey during our absence. Are there any other questions?”

No one seemed to have any more questions and Sheppard nodded with satisfaction.

“Well. We will leave tomorrow in the early morning. Please make sure that you are ready and have done all necessary preparations until then.”

With these words, the meeting was over.


	6. Longing And Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night before Todd, John Sheppard, Kyrillos and Brennan will leave Atlantis with their team to go to the planet with the settlers.  
> Everyone of them spend this night in their own special way...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here's the new chapter! The next one has to wait, again, because I have to see to Albert and Kilian, too.
> 
> As always - enjoy reading about the 'courtship dance' Krillos and Brennan are dancing, I hope you'll find it as amusing as I find writing about the two guys. But, I think Brennan should make up his mind, finally, because I would really like to get them together!  
> In the next chapters will be the OMCs more involved, I promise!
> 
> Dear Dulinneth, thank you so much for doing the beta always so fast! Your help means so much to me!

Brennan wandered aimlessly through the empty corridors of Atlantis, deeply lost in his thoughts.

He had worked several hours with Dr. McKay in the lab, checked the ZPMs and finally connected them with the main computer system of Atlantis. The inhabitants of the Ancient city were now able to use all the systems which they had had to go easy on before and they also could span a firm shield of energy over the city, so they would be protected against hostile attacks from space again.  
Even cloaking the city was not a problem any longer and they had enough power to use the drones to defend Atlantis if it was necessary.

Brennan had spent some time in a cell in Atlantis during his captivity and he still mused about how strange it felt that he could wander through the whole city freely and unhindered now.  
After bringing the ZPMs online successfully and showing him his quarters, McKay had gone to his family, leaving him for the night.

Brennan had met McKay's daughter Dorothy in the lab, a charming and sweet little girl who seemed to have a particular liking for Wraith, because she had taken Brennan's hand on the way to the guest quarters and hadn't let go of it once.

She had enchanted him almost against his will and he had lifted her up and taken her into his arms for the rest of the way. She obviously was not afraid of him at all and had snuggled close in his arms, contented.

McKay had told her not to get on Brennan's nerves, but she had only laughed and Brennan had assured McKay that it was his pleasure to carry the sweet little girl in his arms.

They had said goodnight when they had reached Brennan's quarters and McKay had told him that he could go wherever he wanted to in the city.

Brennan had hesitated and paced up and down in his quarters for a while, but then he had left them, deciding to explore the city.

Commander Kyrillos had contacted him telepathically some time ago and informed him that he would be training with Master Marcos in the training area of Atlantis and that he was allowed to spend his time in Atlantis as he wanted to. Brennan felt a little bit lost and hoped that the exploration of the city would distract him from his confusion and concerns.

So he strolled through the corridors now and tried to comprehend his disturbing feelings for Kyrillos.  
He had searched for the places which were abandoned, because he felt uncomfortable among too many humans and he also wanted to be alone with his thoughts.

He noticed a door which seemed to lead to a place outside the corridor and he opened it, curiously.  
He looked at a large balcony obviously clasping the whole tower. Brennan stepped outside on the balcony and the sight of the city lying in front of him in the twilight took his breath away.

Atlantis was so beautiful, the city’s towers shining red in the setting sun and Brennan was suddenly able to understand the Atlantians and their love for the city so much more now. The city of Ancients was really a special place to live in.

He stood there for a while leaning against the railing, totally absorbed in the wonderful sight, until he heard silent sounds coming from the other side of the balcony, something like breathless laughter.

Of course, Brennan knew very well that it was none of his business what was going on at the other side of the balcony, but his curiosity was stronger than his will and he quietly moved to the other side and looked cautiously around the corner.

He could feel his breath falter again as he realized what the scene in front of him actually was.

The balcony was much larger on this side of the tower and someone had created their own little paradise out there. At the railing and at the tower's wall were stood many plants Brennan didn't know the names of in buckets and containers arranged to a partition. Nevertheless, Brennan could see behind the partition because of his good vision.  
In the middle of this paradise stood a small bed and Brennan swallowed when he recognized the couple lying on that bed: Commander Todd and Colonel Sheppard.  
Brennan knew that he should go immediately and leave them alone, because this was nothing he should see, but, his feet simply didn't obey his brain's order.

He stood there, pinned to the ground, hidden in the shadow of the tower's wall and stared at his superior Commander and his human mate, barely daring to breathe.  
He tried to shield his thoughts as best as he could, because he didn't want to be noticed by his superior and watched the erotic sight in front of him, only partly hidden by the plants.

He could see and sense the deep emotions between these two so different beings, although there was a distance of several meters between himself and that couple.

The Commander and Colonel Sheppard lay naked and cuddled up on the small cot, the Wraith had settled his weight on his arms to give his consort enough space to breathe.  
They kissed and caressed each other, whispering words Brennan could not understand because of the distance, but they were surely words full of tenderness and desire, judging by the expression on their faces.

Brennan suddenly felt a lump in his throat when he realized what the slow rhythmical movements that the Commander and Colonel Sheppard made meant, as they paused from time to time to kiss and stroke one another, looking each other deeply in the eyes the whole time.

He watched them, breathless and as if spellbound, while he remembered his first kiss and the emotions Kyrillos had awoken in himself.

Sheppard moaned hoarsely and aroused underneath his mate and moved his hips demanding and longingly, pulling Todd's head down to kiss him.

Todd purred and kissed Sheppard passionately, thrusting harder and faster into his mate's willing body. Brennan suppressed a sigh, wishing to be kissed like that again, too.

'Have you seen enough by now, Brennan? I'd rather prefer you to leave the balcony.'

His superior's mocking voice in his head took him by surprise and he flopped down on his backside, realizing deeply ashamed and horrified that he had been caught.

'I'm so sorry, Commander, I, I didn't mean to... I didn't want to...' he inwardly writhed in shame and embarrassment.

'I know, Brennan.' The voice in his head wasn't really unfriendly, but a little bit annoyed and pretty insistent. Although, Brennan could also hear something akin to understanding.  
'You don't have to apologize. Nevertheless, I would really appreciate you to leave us alone, Brennan, now!'

The 'voice' was still rather friendly, but Brennan knew that it was an order and not a request and he hurried to obey his Commander's order.

'Of course, Commander, I'll go now!'

Brennan stumbled to his feet as quiet as he was able to and headed back to the door, trying not to listen to Sheppard's gasps and moans which became louder and more intent with every second.

His trembling fingers felt for the door lock and he opened the door just as wide as he needed to squeeze himself through the doorway. He stepped into the corridor, breathing heavily and silently closed the door again. Then he leaned against the wall next to the door with closed eyes, waiting for his pounding heartbeat to slow down.  
He pressed his hand on his lips and suppressed a desperate groan.

He would never ever be able to look his superior Commander in the eyes again; he was sure about that.  
Not to mention the weeks he would have to sweep the Dart-bay all alone.  
Commander Todd certainly would inform Kyrillos about his inappropriate behavior and Kyrillos always awarded extra work, which was practical and useful for the whole Hive. Plus, the extra work always gave the punished crew-members enough time to think about their inappropriate behavior and how they should behave in the future.  
Sweeping the Dart-bay would surely give him more than enough time for this...

 

\-----------------------------------------------------

 

After he had calmed down a little bit, Brennan went back to his quarters, still ashamed and more confused than before.

He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't pay attention where he was going and after a while he realized that he didn't know where he was any longer.  
He looked around, frowning and tried to orient himself. Hesitantly, he stepped into another corridor and slowly made his way through.

Suddenly hearing some noise he froze, startled, but then he realized what he was hearing. He had to be near the training arena of Atlantis and the noise came from someone fighting there.

He remembered what Kyrillos had told him about his training with Marcos and quietly went closer to the place where the sounds came from.  
He wanted to see Kyrillos. He wanted to lose himself in Kyrillos' sight and forget that Commander Todd had caught him spying...

He repressed these thoughts with effort and silently came to halt in the doorway of the arena.

He looked into the ring and felt almost overwhelmed by the picture in front of him.

There was Kyrillos and Marcos fighting against each other with the sticks and Brennan just stood there for one moment staring with opened-mouthed admiration at the two fighters, fascinated and deeply impressed.

Marcos was hulky and very broadly built. He didn't seem to be elegant or graceful at first sight, but, Brennan had to admit that he had been wrong about this fact as he watched him fight now.

Marcos fought barefooted and with his torso naked, dressed like Kyrillos only with tight black trousers. He had his dread-locks tied back in a tight ponytail and whirled through the ring with such grace and elegance Brennan had never expected Marcos would be able to show.  
But even though Marcos was much more impressing than Brennan would ever have thought, it was the other fighter who took his breath away.

Brennan's eyes were glued to Commander Kyrillos.

Kyrillos' feet seemed to barely touch the ground as he whirled through the arena with such speed that Brennan could only follow his moves with effort.  
His magnificent long mane swirled around his head and he moved the sticks with such certainty and grace as if they were apart of him.

Brennan really didn't know when he had seen such beauty and elegance the last.  
He stared at Kyrillos with admiration and barely dared to breathe, because he didn't want to disturb the two fighters.

Marcos might be the stronger and more forceful fighter and he obviously was also well-trained and very hard to defeat, but Brennan was quite sure that Kyrillos would be able to defeat him any time he wanted to. He moved faster and showed such an outshining technique and body control that Brennan had never seen come from any other fighter before.

Brennan lost all sense of time watching the two Wraith fight and hearing the sticks rattle.  
When Kyrillos and Marcos finally came to the end, bowing their heads to one another, Brennan blinked with surprise, feeling dazed.

Marcos left the arena in silence. He only shot Brennan a brief look and left after Brennan had stepped to the side to let him pass.  
But, Kyrillos slowly made his way up to him, looking at him attentively.  
Brennan swallowed dryly and suppressed his overwhelming wish to throw himself into Kyrillos' arms and kiss the Commander until he would forget everything.

Kyrillos came to halt close to him and simply considered him for a long time without speaking. He also didn't try to contact him telepathically and Brennan uncomfortably shifted his weight from foot to foot.  
Kyrillos wasn't breathing heavily because of the fight and he didn't seem to be exhausted, quite the opposite, Brennan could sense the power and energy emanating from the elder Wraith and the intensive glance made him nervous.

“I, I... Commander Todd certainly will inform you about my inappropriate behavior, soon!” He blurted out, before he could stop himself. He froze, startled and went silent, again.  
Kyrillos still considered him, musing. “He will? About which inappropriate behavior, Brennan?”  
His voice was a warm and content purring and Brennan's throat went dry with desire.  
Kyrillos didn't seem to be astonished about his announcement and Brennan knew the reason very well. He really hadn't presented his best side since he had come on board Kyrillos' Hive and had been rebellious and impetuous the whole time. He had seen to his duties only with protest and had been neither friendly, nor willingly to settle in on his new Hive.

He hung his head, embarrassed and ashamed. “I, I watched him and Colonel Sheppard, as they...when they were...”

He didn't know what to say and waited to be beaten down. Kyrillos surely would be upset about his behavior. His instinct told him that Kyrillos already knew what he had done, because he only pursed his lips, showing no surprise about his confession.  
This time, Brennan would not protest against his punishment. He would accept it, no matter what kind of punishment Kyrillos would consider as appropriate enough.

He flinched as he suddenly felt Kyrillos' hand under his chin, but the Commander just lifted his chin up, gently and looked him in the eyes.

“So, why did you watch them, Brennan?” he asked, quietly. Brennan bit his lip, but he didn't try to avoid Kyrillos' glance.

“I know that it was wrong. I should have left immediately, but, it was so – so beautiful...” The last word was only a slight whisper.

“Would you do it again? Stay and watch?” Kyrillos' voice was quiet and calm and Brennan didn't know what to think about Kyrillos' behavior.

He felt a lump and cleared his throat. Kyrillos was still holding his chin and Brennan desperately wished that the beautiful Commander would take him into his strong arms. He only wanted to be held, to forget all other things.

“No, I would not. I didn't want to... but it was so...” He didn't knew how to express his feelings and went silent again.  
“I will accept every punishment you consider as appropriate enough, Commander,” he whispered, huskily.

“Any punishment, Brennan?” Kyrillos inquired, intently. “No matter what it will be?”

“Yes, Commander.” Brennan would do everything to make up for his behavior.

“Very well. Then, I will punish you now, Brennan.” Kyrillos sounded content and Brennan tensed.  
Now, the Commander would tell him that he wouldn't take him with his team to the planet. He would have to stay in Atlantis instead and do menial jobs. It would be boring and humiliating, but Brennan would obey and do whatever Kyrillos would tell him to do.

Kyrillos grip became firmer and he slowly pulled Brennan closer to him. Brennan stiffened, frightened and Kyrillos frowned with annoyance.

“What's wrong, Brennan? You told me you would accept your punishment – every punishment.”

“Yes, but I thought... How do you want to punish me?” asked Brennan, completely confused.

“Like this.” Kyrillos drew him into an embrace and kissed him, hard and demanding.

Brennan moaned, surprised and Kyrillos used this moment when Brennan opened his mouth and let his tongue slip between his trembling lips. Brennan whimpered, aroused and instinctively clung to Kyrillos' shoulders, as the beautiful Commander explored the soft and sweet cavern of Brennan's tempting mouth now, challenging his own tongue to a playful duel. Brennan met the agile and eager tongue with his own and leaned heavily into the embrace, as his knees began to buckle. He felt such an overwhelming desire for the other Wraith that a sudden dizziness threatened to overcome him.

He had never felt anything like this for Kilian. He had adored him, admired him, but he had never desired him with such force, never felt this burning passion, had never craved to submit to him completely.

He stiffened, startled. To submit completely? He would never submit to another being, no way. Why had he had such thoughts?

Kyrillos sensed the change and his embrace became stronger, the kiss even more demanding. Brennan tried to fight against the onslaught, but his whole body was burning with desire, he could feel passion running through his veins and he pressed himself closer to the strong body of the elder Wraith almost against his will.  
Kyrillos kissed him senseless, his tongue caressing his own and his mouth until he wasn't able to think straight any longer.  
He desperately returned the kiss his hands wandering over Kyrillos' naked back, caressing the smooth skin and strong muscles over the sensitive spine. Kyrillos tangled his fingers in Brennan's thick mane and kneading Brennan's backside until Brennan was trembling with desire and need.  
He rubbed his hips against Kyrillos' groin, searching for more friction, moaning into Kyrillos' mouth, crazy with longing and passion. He had to... he needed... the Commander had to do something...

Kyrillos drew back from the kiss and softly pushed Brennan away to look at him.  
Brennan's eyes flew open and he whimpered in protest.

Kyrillos breathed heavily, harder than he had breathed after his fight with Marcos and his pupils were dilated and dark with desire.

“You will get the rest of your punishment when I'm absolutely sure that I'm more for you than just a substitute for Kilian, Brennan.” He caressed Brennan's swollen, trembling lips with his thumb and smiled almost melancholy.

“I want to be more for you than just a consolation, Brennan,” he whispered, hoarsely and kissed him softly on his forehead. “Much more. I will wait until I'm absolutely sure that you want me. Goodnight, Brennan.”

With these words, he passed Brennan and left the arena.


	7. Sunsets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brennan had been lucky to not been punished for watching his High Commander and John Sheppard mating.  
> But, maybe the punishment was that Kyrillos didn't punish him...  
> How will it go on now?  
> What will happen on the settler's planet?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here's the new chapter of Kyrillos and Brennan dancing around each other...  
> Brennan really had been lucky that he still was allowed to join the mission, in stead of having to stay in Atlantis!  
> The only question is now: Is he really able to behave 'normal' towards John?
> 
> As always - have fun reading the new chapter about these two guys and please, tell me if you like it or not!
> 
> Dear Dulinneth, as always thank you so much for your invaluable and fast beta-reading!

Brennan stepped through the wormhole and curiously looked around.

He had spent most of his young life aboard Hives or in other Wraith-facilities, so planets were still unknown and marvelous to him.

He also still wondered about the fact that Commander Kyrillos had allowed him to join the mission, although he had behaved in such an inappropriate manner the previous evening.  
In the morning, he had been the first, waiting at the Stargate, afraid that he would be too late and have to stay behind if he wasn't there on time.

He had stayed awake the whole night, feeling too ashamed, frustrated and worked up to sleep. He had stood an age under the cold shower after Kyrillos had left him unsatisfied in Atlantis' arena, but, it hadn't helped at all. Nevertheless, he did nothing about his need, because he knew quite well that it would only frustrate him even more.  
He wanted to lie in Kyrillos' arms and feel his passion; he craved so badly for it to happen that it almost drove him crazy. He had never desired Kilian with such force.  
He hadn't known at all that one could feel such strong desire for any other being. His emotions surprised and frightened him deeply.

Apart from that, Kyrillos would grow tired of him, soon. He would satisfy his lust with him and look for another pass-time after he had done so. He would leave Brennan without looking back and Brennan would be left alone with a broken heart, that was a given.

But, Brennan would not be able to withstand Kyrillos nor would he be able to turn him away, he knew that, too. If the beautiful Commander decided to do more than just kiss him, he would sink into his arms. He would do everything, just to be able to lie in Kyrillos' arms and make the most of this incredible lust and passion only Kyrillos aroused in him.  
Yes, he knew that he had sworn for this to never ever happen, but, it had happened: he desired Kyrillos more than anything else he had desired before. He had fallen prey to the Commander's sex-appeal just like every other member of his crew.

Brennan sighed and tried to shake these thoughts off. The only important thing now was this mission and he wouldn't do anything to annoy his two superiors more than he already had.

His Commander-in-chief had only shot him a brief and unreadable look when he had arrived in the Gate-room this morning. He didn't seem to be uncomfortable or embarrassed at all that Brennan had watched him mating with his consort.

To be honest, Commander Todd had no reason to feel this way. Brennan had been the one disturbing their privacy and behaving in the wrong way.

The Commander-in-chief could have mated with Colonel Sheppard on the bridge of his flag-ship and it still would have been up to his crew to make sure that they didn't disturb their superior and not the other way round.

It was clear that the High Commander wouldn't do something like that for his human consort's sake, but, judging by the Wraith's laws, Brennan had been in the wrong and not the Commander, even though the place he had chosen for their mating was accessible to public.

John Sheppard had behaved totally uninhibited. It seemed that his mate hadn't said anything to him and Brennan was very grateful for that. It was difficult enough for him to act as if nothing had happened.

Kyrillos had treated him like the other young fighters of his Hive, just as if they had never kissed like they had the previous night and Brennan felt hurt about his Commander's nonchalant behavior, much more than he wanted to admit.

Now, he stood near the Gate and watched the settlers coming closer with obvious precaution. They relaxed and showed relief when they recognized Commander Todd, Colonel Sheppard and Teyla Emagan.

Kyrillos sent him and the other Wraith the short mental order to stay few a steps behind the three of them to not frighten the settlers and Brennan hurried to obey this order and stepped back without looking.

He stepped into a short hole and stumbled back. Just before he fell down on his backside, he felt an arm catching his fall before he leaned against a muscular chest, confused, he sensed warm breath on his cheek.

'I'm very delighted that you are so eager to come into my arms, Brennan. Unfortunately, it's not the right time for such pleasant activities, now.'

He heard his Commander's voice in his head, a soft, warm and amused purr which sent shivers of anticipation down his spine.  
Kyrillos' laughter sounded in his mind as the Commander sensed his shivering.

'Believe me, Brennan, I'm as eager as you are to hold you in my arms, but we both have to be patient just a little bit longer.'

Kyrillos gently pulled him close to his strong body for a second, before he carefully settled Brennan on his own feet again.

Brennan swallowed, embarrassed and straightened. He was well aware of the other crew-members who watched him, annoyed and envious, because their adored Commander paid him so much attention.

He concentrated on the settlers again, who greeted the team, relieved and delighted that Colonel Sheppard had come personally to see to their problems.

The leader was an elder man, probably the mayor, who now pointed to the path leading away from the Gate with a friendly gesture of his hand.  
Sheppard and Todd nodded their heads and followed the settlers side by side. Kyrillos went to Teyla's side and Brennan followed them with the other Wraith, looking around, curiously.

It was a beautiful planet with a mild climate and thickly wooded. It was a peaceful and nice place to live, if there hadn't been the attacks of the hostile Wraith, coming to this planet to catch young men to make them runners again and again.

They walked about half an hour before they reached the settlement.  
The settlement lay on a small hill, surrounded by meadows and fields on one side and dark forests on the other side.  
Few children played in the town-square, watching the newcomers guardedly and curiously at the same time, whispering to each other.

A little girl, who reminded Brennan of McKay's daughter Dorothy, gazed at him with obvious fascination, mostly his long thick ponytail falling over his back down to his waist.  
He smiled at her, carefully. First, she seemed to be afraid, hiding herself behind the back of one of the elder boys, but when she noticed his smile, she smiled back, cautiously.

The mayor guided their team across the place to a large house with a sign over its door.

“This is our lodging.” He turned to the group and seemed to be unsure for a moment, before he hesitantly began to speak again.

“I would be honored to have you, High-Commander, Colonel Sheppard and Teyla as my personal guests in my own house. Of course, you, too, Commander.” He nodded in Kyrillos' direction.  
“But I have not enough rooms to welcome all of you as my guests. If you consider our inn as inappropriate, I'm sure that we will find another solution.”

Kyrillos slightly bent his head to the mayor and smiled friendly at him.

“Your lodging is absolutely appropriate for my crew,” he assured the mayor. Brennan was taken by surprise that his Commander showed his kind and gentle side to the settlers, he had thought that he would show the arrogance he had mastered so perfectly to these humans. Instead, he was kind, friendly and respectful.

Kyrillos shot him an amused glance. Brennan bit his lip annoyed, noticing his Commander's knowing look, angry with himself because Kyrillos always read his face like an open book.

'The settlers are our allies. It wouldn't be helpful to frighten them more than they already are, would it, Brennan? It would make the training lessons much harder.'

Brennan lowered his head and swallowed. 'Of course, Commander. I want to apologize for making hasty judgments.' he sent back, telepathically and received an amused chuckle in return.

'You don't have to apologize, Brennan,' Kyrillos replied astonishing gently. 'You are very young and have only been a member of our alliance for a short time. You will learn, I'm sure.'

Brennan raised his head and looked at Kyrillos with uncertainty. He relaxed as Kyrillos gifted him with a brief smile. His Commander didn't seem to be angry with him and Brennan would think about making hasty judgments twice the next time. It would be hard, but Brennan was determined to take the chance Kyrillos had given him.

 

\--------------------------------------------------

 

Brennan sat on a tree-trunk near the settlement and watched the sun going down behind the fields and meadows.

They had spent the day settling in and preparing the training lessons for the next days.

Brennan had leveled with the other young Wraith a large place at the edge of the settlement they would use as a training-area. After that, Kyrillos and Teyla had showed the settlers some important grips they could use to defend themselves if they were attacked.

Brennan hadn't seen Teyla fight before this day and he was deeply impressed by the athosian woman and her skills. Kyrillos had played the role of the attacker and Teyla had showed to the surprised settlers how they could defeat even Wraith.

Of course, Brennan knew that Kyrillos had shown only a short part of his own skills, he acted like an average Wraith-fighter and Brennan suspected that it would be enough. He was Wraith himself and he didn't know anyone who was a match for Kyrillos.  
The most important thing about these training lessons was to teach the settlers enough self-confidence and courage, so they would be able to fight and defend themselves instead of being paralyzed with fear. This alone would be enough to make a change and help them, if no one else was around for help.

Brennan sighed, relieved and relaxed. The other Wraith had decided for a playful competition, but, Brennan hadn't wanted to join them and the others had accepted his decision with a shrug of their shoulders.

He was glad to be alone for some time. Kyrillos, Todd and Colonel Sheppard had to talk about a lot of things and sat together with the mayor Togan. Teyla had joined the women of the settlement and had disappeared with them in one of the houses.

“The sunset is beautiful, isn't it?”

Brennan flinched and almost fell from the trunk, when he suddenly heard the voice coming from behind.

“Colonel Sheppard!” Brennan straightened, still startled, and cleared his throat. “I didn't hear you coming.”

Sheppard grinned and sat on the tree-trunk, next to Brennan, uninhibited.

“Yes, I noticed that you didn't hear me. I was already silent; nevertheless, it surprises me that you didn't notice me earlier. I know quite well, how sensitive your Wraith-hearing is, much more than our human hearing. It is really hard to creep up on Wraith.”

Brennan swallowed. “I think I was too lost in thought.” he replied, sheepishly.

Sheppard considered him with an expression on his face Brennan could not detect, which made him feel uncomfortable. Then, Sheppard shrugged and watched the sun, floating a few centimeters over the horizon like a red ball.

“Maybe, you were just too absorbed in watching the sun set,” he remarked after one long moment, musing and with a strange undertone in his voice.

Brennan shifted his weight on the trunk from one leg to the other, not knowing how to answer to that.

Sheppard all of a sudden looked at him, pursing his lips. “You do like sunsets, Brennan, don't you?” He inquired, mockingly.

Brennan stared at the colonel with his mouth hanging open, feeling panic starting to rise in his guts.

“What, what do you m-m-mean, Colonel?” He stuttered, terrified.

Sheppard grinned at him and shrugged his shoulders.

“Uh, I just got the impression. Yesterday, you were watching the sunset, too, weren't you? It's really a wonderful sight, standing on one of Atlantis' balconies.”

Brennan sat on the tree-trunk, unable to do anything else than just gape at the colonel. Sheppard returned his horrified stare quietly and seemed to be neither angry, nor ashamed or embarrassed. He simply looked at Brennan, obviously waiting for his reaction.

“Did Commander Todd tell you about it?” Brennan finally asked in a rough voice.

Sheppard smiled slightly. “No, Brennan, he did not. Plus, he doesn't know that I know. Not to mention that I won't tell him.”

“H-h-how do you know then?” Brennan's throat was dry like sandpaper and he swallowed, desperately.

Sheppard shrugged his shoulders, again.

“Human hearing may not be as sensitive as Wraith hearing normally is, if you're not too lost in thought as you were earlier. But, my hearing works fine and I simply could not overhear you flopping on your backside yesterday.”

Brennan flinched and lowered his eyes, sheepishly. Sheppard laughed and gave him a friendly dig in the ribs.

“Apart from that, I sensed Todd's short distraction. I know how he behaves when he's communicating telepathically. It had to be you, because the inhabitants of Atlantis all know our private balcony and none of them even think about going there. Kyrillos and Marcos were fighting in the ring. So, you're the only one left who could of been watching us on the balcony.” he continued to speak, watching Brennan, attentively.

Brennan was sure that he would have been dark red all over his face now, if he actually had been able to blush like humans.

“I'm so sorry, Colonel Sheppard,” he murmured, deeply ashamed, avoiding the colonel's eyes. “I, I didn't want to... I didn't mean to...”

“I know that, Brennan. I'm not angry with you. Plus, I don't want to put you to shame. I only thought that it would be easier for you to behave 'normally' in my presence, if you realize that I know about yesterday and that I don't mind it at all. Have you been punished?” he asked, seriously.

Brennan hesitated and Sheppard sighed, annoyed. “Sometimes, I really loathe your laws.” he rumbled.

Brennan flinched. “No, Colonel, I haven't been punished, not really – not with extra work or something like that...” he tried to calm the angry colonel down.

Sheppard frowned, looking at him. “What do you mean, Brennan?” he demanded, confused.

Brennan drew a deep shuddering breath. “Commander Kyrillos didn't really punish me, I mean, he did, but not...” He remembered how Kyrillos had just left him unsatisfied and crazy with need after this incredible kiss. This had been the real punishment, that was for sure.

Sheppard considered him for a few seconds and began to laugh, heartily.

“You don't have to say anything, Brennan. I guess I know quite well what you mean. Commander Kyrillos' real punishment actually was not to punish you, am I right?” he stated, smirking.

Brennan shot Sheppard a cautious side-glance. Sheppard was still laughing.  
When he noticed Brennan's look, he winked at him with one eye. Brennan's lips curled into a slight smile, almost against his will, but then he began to giggle, too.

They sat there together on the tree-trunk for a long while, laughing with each other.

When Sheppard finally caught his breath again, wiping the tears of laughter from his eyes, he considered Brennan, musing and a little bit melancholy.

“Wraith and human sitting together, watching the sunset and laughing with one another. It is wonderful that this finally became possible, isn't it?” he inquired, quietly.

Brennan smiled at Colonel Sheppard. “Yes, Colonel Sheppard. This is really wonderful,” he replied, seriously.

Sheppard returned the smile and then, they sat side by side on the trunk in companionable silence and watched the sun go down under the horizon.


	8. Desire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exactly what the title says - desire.  
> Brennan and Kyrillos are crazy for each other, will they finally give in to their desire?  
> But, what about Brennan's feelings for Kilian?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's always fun to write about the two guys!  
> But, it's really hard to get them together and let them be happy with each other.  
> Maybe, it's not so bad, because if they were just happy now, the story would be over now...
> 
> As always thanks to my incredible beta Dulinneth!
> 
> Have fun reading the new chapter!

Kyrillos made his way to the area his crew had leveled that morning so they could use it as a training-ring, looking for Brennan.  
His High-Commander Todd and he himself had finished their meeting with Togan and he now wanted to use the rest of the evening to get closer to Brennan without being disturbed by his Hive-Commander duties.

The young Wraith he had chosen to join him on this mission were fighting playfully in the ring, but Brennan obviously wasn't there with them.

Of course, Kyrillos always knew what was going on on his Hive and had noticed that Brennan didn't try to find friends among the other crew-members. However, Kyrillos had hoped that he would be more open towards the other Wraith with him on this planet.

His crew sensed his presence, but he sent them the short mental order not to stop with their competition and the young officers would never ever even think about not obeying their adored Commander's order.

He waved at the leader of the young Wraith-officers to come to him. He had been the best fighter of the Hive, apart from Kyrillos himself, until Brennan had come on board. He ran the usual training on board and therefore simply was called the 'Trainer'.

The trainer had been Kyrillos' lover a couple of years ago, but he had always known that he would never have a chance to be chosen as Kyrillos' consort and had chosen instead a young scientist as his consort himself.

The two of them were very suited to each other and Kyrillos hoped that the Trainer would treat Brennan without jealousy and prejudice, unlike the other crew-members who of course had noticed, almost immediately, Kyrillos' serious interest in Brennan and oftentimes treated him unfriendly. Some of them still had the hope that Kyrillos would choose them as their consort.

The Trainer came to him and bowed his head deeply before his admired Commander.

“Commander,” he said politely, waiting respectfully for his Commander to speak to him.

“Trainer, is everything working fine? Will they be able to train humans without hurting them seriously?” he asked, letting his eyes travel over the fighting officers in the arena, who obviously were enjoying their time off the Hive and its strict routine.

“Yes, Commander. All of them, except for our youngest one. He has to learn how to use his strength in the correct way, but, he will manage to do so, I'm sure.”

He pointed at a very young Wraith rolling on the ground with one of the other fighters.

“I will see to it that he only fights with young men who possess the necessary bodily strength to defeat themselves. But, I think he will learn to fight with humans very quickly.”

“Very well.” Kyrillos watched the young Wraith the trainer had pointed at for a while and nodded his head. “I will see to that tomorrow, personally.” he said and the trainer bowed his head again, deferentially.

“Of course, Commander.” He hesitated. “Our newest crew-member didn't want to join our competition, Commander. I didn't insist, because you train him personally and considering my unassuming possibility to judge his state I really do not think that he needs extra lessons. Therefore, I didn't order him to fight with us. He left in that direction.”

He gestured to the meadows and added: “Colonel Sheppard went over there, as well, about one hour ago, but, he came back alone. Maybe we should go and see if he's alright.”

Kyrillos shook his head. “I will go there and have a look. You will make sure that my crew behaves correctly. The settlers are our allies and they are afraid of Wraith for a good reason at this time. I expect every member of my crew to behave in a proper way without alarming the settlers more than they already are."

The trainer bowed his head deeply. “Yes Commander. I will see to that personally.”

Kyrillos nodded and turned away after one last look at his fighting crew.

It was time to search for Brennan and find out what the young Wraith really felt for him.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

 

He found Brennan sitting on a tree trunk looking at the horizon without really seeing anything.  
Kyrillos stopped and watched him for a moment, admiring his remarkable crew-member's beauty.  
The thick, long ponytail hung down over his back to his waist. Several thin strands had slipped out of the hair band and moved slightly in the wind blowing softly over the meadow.

Kyrillos felt for the little bottle in his pocket he had brought with him before leaving the village.  
Kyrillos always liked to be prepared and Brennan's reaction to his kisses had awakened his hope that he meant more to the young Wraith than he had first thought and that Brennan's feelings for Kilian were not love, but only some kind of heroic-admiration.

Brennan seemed to sense his presence, because he turned his head after a short moment, looking in Kyrillos' direction.

Kyrillos pulled himself together and came closer. He stood still before the tree trunk and looked at the handsome face with the golden eyes shimmering in the beginning darkness.

“Am I allowed to sit down beside you, Brennan?” he asked, silently.

Brennan blinked, confused.

“Of course, Commander. I'm only an unimportant crew-member of your Hive. How could I turn down your request?” he replied, coolly and reserved and Kyrillos sighed, quietly. There it was again, the defiance Kyrillos had thought Brennan had gotten over by now.

“I didn't ask you as your Commander, Brennan. I asked you as Kyrillos. I do believe that you know that quite well. You have withdrawn here to be alone. If you ask me to leave, I will go without punishing you later. Do you really think that I'm such a monster, Brennan?”

Kyrillos didn't hide the sadness he felt because of Brennan's harsh rejection from showing in his husky voice and Brennan bit his lip, uncertainly.

“No, Kyrillos, you're not a monster.” he answered, hesitantly and warily, lowering his head.

'But, I'm tired of being kissed like that and then, left alone unsatisfied!' Kyrillos suddenly stilled as he received Brennan's strong and rebellious thought and he could feel a load being taken off his mind.  
That was the real reason for Brennan's defiance – unsatisfied desire. Good. He obviously hadn't been the only one standing under an ice-cold shower too many times the last couple of days.

He sat down on the tree trunk next to Brennan and gently placed his hand under Brennan's chin.

“You don't have to fear that this will happen again, Brennan,” he murmured, huskily.  
“Only if you ask me to stop.”

Their faces were very close now and Kyrillos could see the yearning Brennan felt in the golden depths of his beautiful eyes.

Brennan swallowed and slightly lifted his face up.

Kyrillos didn't hesitate any longer and kissed the young Wraith with all the burning ardor he felt for him, taking him in his arms.

Brennan leaned heavily into his embrace, returning the kiss with the same passion, eagerly and moaning.

Kyrillos took the band out of his silvery mane and delightedly buried his fingers into the silky strands falling over Brennan's shoulders untamed and tousled now, while he explored Brennan's sweet and tempting mouth with his tongue.

Brennan whimpered quietly and needy, clinging to Kyrillos' shoulders repeating one thought like a mantra over and over. 'Please, don't stop! Please, don't stop again, not this time!'

He sent away this thought so forcefully that Kyrillos could catch it without any effort.

He carefully felt for Brennan's mind. Sensing the young Wraith's agreement, he gently bonded with him. 'I won't stop, Darling, this time, I promise you,' he calmed him down, slipping his hand under Brennan's waistcoat.  
Tenderly, he caressed the slim back, stroking Brennan's perfect, tempting spine.

Brennan shivered heavily and arched into the touch. Kyrillos impatiently pushed his shirt up to feel the smooth skin under his fingers. He knew so well which spots and places he had to press and stroke until Brennan lay trembling with need spineless in his arms. He explored the wonderful spine with his fingers as reverently as he explored Brennan's mouth with his tongue.

When he slid with the young Wraith from the tree trunk down onto the meadow, Brennan didn't object at all. His thoughts were a whirling mess of desire and longing, the fear that Kyrillos would leave him unsatisfied again and Kyrillos tried to calm him with his own thoughts.

Brennan's trembling fingers fiddled with the fastenings of Kyrillos' coat, but didn't manage to get them open. Kyrillos chuckled quietly and sat up.

'No! Please, don't stop!' Brennan's desperate whimpering echoed in his head and Kyrillos gently stroked his face.

“Undress, Darling. I want to feel you without these clothes,' he replied tenderly and Brennan blinked, confused.

When the words in his head finally made sense, he hastily sat up, tugging at his clothes, impatiently, until he was completely naked.

Kyrillos laughed again and undressed himself. After what felt like an age, they eventually were both naked and Kyrillos reached out to take Brennan in his arms once more. Brennan all of a sudden, laid his hand on Kyrillos' chest and pushed him away.  
Kyrillos frowned annoyed. He was painfully aroused and growled with frustration, but Brennan didn't care. He let his hand glide further down until it reached Kyrillos' abdomen and he caressed the adorned tattoo reverently with his fingertips. The tattoo looked like a flower-tendril and ended just where Kyrillos' aroused manhood proudly stood up.

Kyrillos drew sharp breaths and shivered underneath the tender fingers. Brennan was totally absorbed in the sight and caressed the adorned lines once more as Kyrillos moaned, loudly.

'It actually ends right down there. The tattoo is so beautiful.' He looked up at Kyrillos with hooded eyes. 'It has driven me mad not to know where your tattoo ends. Now, I finally know.'

He glided his fingers over the tattoo again, kissing Kyrillos passionately, because he had won back his courage knowing that the Commander enjoyed his caresses.

Kyrillos pushed Brennan down onto the smooth grass and held his hand in a tight grip.

'If you go on like that, it will be over soon, Darling.' He drew back from Brennan's trembling lips and covered his face with light kisses, stroking the hard muscles of his chest with his fingers. Brennan moaned and arched his back shuddering.

For a while, he just clung to Kyrillos' shoulders and let himself be caressed but, before long, his hands traveled over Kyrillos' back, exploring the strong muscles there.  
Brennan knew from the training-lessons where on his Commander's back, similar tattoos to those on his chest were placed and he glided with his fingers over the dark lines using his memory, until he had finally ended at Kyrillos' spine. Curiously, he explored the beautiful spine with his hands causing Kyrillos to shiver heavily in his arms.

For a long time, they just kissed and stroked each other, but, soon enough, their desire to be as close as possible became overwhelming.

Brennan rubbed his hips desperately against Kyrillos' groin, trying to pull him even closer. His rock-hard length pressed demandingly against Kyrillos' thigh, the tip already slick with pre-come.  
Kyrillos growled and kissed him hard and demanding, groping for the bottle he had pulled out of his pocket earlier, opening it one-handed.  
He coated his fingers with the lube and pushed his hand between Brennan's trembling thighs.

'I want you, my sweet Brennan!' He let Brennan feel his lust and desire and Brennan whimpered with need.

'Yes, Kyrillos, please, take me!'

Brennan's mind was filled with longing and ardor and Kyrillos purred contentedly at his mouth. He pushed his finger deep inside the young Wraith, who lay shivering and panting on the smooth grass, trapped underneath Kyrillos' trained body, halfway out of his mind with need and desire.

Kyrillos found the sweet spot deep inside him immediately and caressed it with his finger until Brennan arched wildly and screamed. Kyrillos silenced his cry with his hungry mouth and added a second finger.

Brennan dug his nails hard into Kyrillos' spine, sinking his teeth into Kyrillos' shoulder to suppress his cries. 'Take me, Kyrillos, now!'

Kyrillos laughed, hoarsely and breathless, pulling his fingers out, covering his own throbbing hard length with lube, crazy with lust, unable to hold himself back any longer.

'You're so demanding, my sweet Brennan, so untamed, my beautiful big cat...'

He covered Brennan with his body looking at Brennan's handsome face for a moment, heated with lust and passion, the young Wraith's desire so clear to see on the delicate features.

Brennan wrapped his legs around Kyrillos' waist arching against him.

'What are you waiting for? Take me – now!' the young Wraith demanded with desperation and Kyrillos growled triumphantly and finally gave him what he craved so badly, thrusting hard inside him.

Brennan threw his head back and cried out loudly. He moved his hips, digging his nails even more into the oversensitive skin at Kyrillos' spine while Kyrillos slammed into him hard and fast, again and again. Brennan abandoned himself to his lust unquestioningly and thrust his hips up against Kyrillos with unrestrained passion, panting, moaning and screaming.

Kyrillos' wish to take Brennan completely, to mark him and to make sure that this wonderful, magnificent being would be only his became so overwhelming that it almost hurt.

Kyrillos had never ever wanted anything else as badly as he now wanted to take Brennan as his chosen consort and set his claim upon him.

He drew his feeding hand from underneath Brennan's back and laid it on Brennan's chest, bending his head down to his throat – to the spot where he would leave his mark visible for everyone...

'Nooo!' Brennan froze beneath him. 'No, please, don't do that! What are you doing there?'

Kyrillos lifted his head up and stared down at the young Wraith, feeling a cold fist clenching his heart.

“I want all of you, Brennan. I want to make sure that everybody knows that you belong to me.” he whispered, his voice raw with desire and pain about Brennan's harsh rejection.

Brennan's eyes stared up at him with fear. “No, please, don't do that. I – I can't...” he whispered, terrified.

Kyrillos glanced down at the young Wraith who meant more to him than any other being before and who had just rejected him so cruelly.

So many people had begged him to be chosen as his consort. Kyrillos though had never felt the need and desire to choose someone as his consort and set his claim upon them in his whole very long life – until now. But, the only person he really desired, the one he really wanted to share his life with didn't want him.

Because of someone else. Because he believed to be in love with another person – Kilian. Kilian, whom he could never have, because Kilian loved Albert.

“Understood,” he said, pulling his hand back. He hesitated for one moment, but then, he began to move again. He had promised not to leave Brennan unsatisfied and Kyrillos always kept his promises.

He watched Brennan's face, changing the angle of his thrusts until Brennan clenched around him and arched with a strangled gasp.  
Then he took up his rhythm again and snaked his hand between their bodies.  
Brennan might not want him as his mate, but, he would never forget this night, Kyrillos would see to that. He matched his strokes with his thrusts, driving him to completion without mercy.  
Brennan gasped and panted underneath him. Kyrillos could feel through their mental bond that the young Wraith fought against his lust and desire, but the double stimulation finally became too much to bear.  
Kyrillos changed his angle once more and tightened his grip around Brennan's aching cock and that was enough to push him over the top, as he reached the height of complete ecstasy. The young Wraith arched wildly beneath him with a desperate cry, the contractions of his exuberant pleasure massaging his own hard member, while Brennan spurted his release hot and wet in his hand, shuddering heavily.

Kyrillos growled and let himself be pushed over the edge by Brennan's ecstasy too. He pumped his seed deep into Brennan's trembling body with several powerful thrusts, craving to take Brennan as his consort by filling him with his seed and his life-force and marking his throat so badly that he almost choked.

Then, it was over and they fell back on the grass, exhausted and spent.

For a long moment, they just lay there, cuddled up, breathing heavily, waiting for their racing heartbeats to slow down.

Kyrillos finally pulled out and sat up, dressing himself again with slow and tired movements.  
Brennan still lay there, naked in all his beauty, staring up at him with fear.

Kyrillos swallowed and got up to his feet. He smoothed out his coat and his hair and abruptly drew back from Brennan's mind although he knew that it would cause him pain. He didn't care about that right now. Brennan had hurt him more than any other being before.

Brennan flinched as if Kyrillos had lashed him with a whip and whimpered, silently.

“I don't want us to be just friends with benefits, Brennan.” Kyrillos remarked harshly, laying all of his disappointment and helpless anger about Brennan's rejection into his voice, while he glanced down at him.

“I want you as my consort or I don't want you at all. You should make up your mind and think about what you really want. When you came to terms with your feelings, then let me know.”

With these words, he turned away. He could feel Brennan staring at his back and could hear his strangled cry, but he was too hurt and left without looking back.


	9. Sorrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brennan and Kyrillos surely will lick their wounds now.  
> Will Brennan do something stupid?  
> Will Kyrillos be able to see that he pushed Brennan too much? Maybe there's someone telling him how dense he behaved...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here's the promised action! At the end of the chapter will be a surprise!
> 
> I hope you have so much fun reading the middle part as I had writing it! Please, let me know if you liked it!
> 
> John and Todd will show up more in this chapter, just as I promised.
> 
> There will be two POVs this time, Brennan's and Kyrillos'.
> 
> As usual, a million thanks to my incredible beta Dulinneth for her great job!

Brennan didn't know how long he lay on the grass, naked, curled up in a small ball aching with pain, unable to do anything else than to sob dryly and whimper silently.

After a while, he got up with effort, dressing himself again with slow movements.  
Then, he sat on the grass and mused about what he should do now.  
The thought about going back to the village and facing the other crewmembers almost turned his stomach. They would be angry with him or treat him with cruel mockery and Brennan knew that he would not be able to stand their mockery and dislike of him right now.

Apart from that, he felt absolutely confused. Kyrillos surely hadn't been serious about his offer to claim him. He might have thought that he wanted him as his chosen consort in the heat of passion, but, tomorrow, after a whole night of consideration, Kyrillos would be relieved that Brennan hadn't accepted his offer, Brennan was quite sure about that.

Commander Kyrillos could have anyone he wanted to have, there was no reason to choose such an unimportant being as his consort. He was only a young Wraith, neither a true scientist, nor a very good officer at the moment. He was rebellious, defiant and only more or less tolerated on board Kyrillos' Hive.

Not to mention his own feelings. He truly had believed he loved Kilian.

Then, he had met Kyrillos and had fallen prey to his sex appeal in less than two weeks.

How could he be sure now that his emotions for Kyrillos were of true nature, when the feelings he had for Kilian that he had considered as true love had been only a flash in the pan?

What would happen, if he agreed to Kyrillos’ offer to claim him, only to find out a couple of weeks later that his emotions for the beautiful Commander didn't last?

This would be unfair, not only to Kyrillos, but also to himself, because this kind of relationship was very binding and couldn't be disbanded just because one of the mates suddenly didn't want to be bonded with the other any longer.

He pulled himself up, exhausted, looking around, not knowing what to do now. He didn't want to go back to the settlement, but he didn't know of anywhere else to go.

Suddenly, he felt someone tugging at his trousers. He looked down in surprise and saw the little girl who had smiled at him so shyly when they had arrived in the village this morning.

“Hey, little one”, he said, cautiously, smiling friendly at the child. He didn't want to give her a fright and tried not to show his sharp teeth.

She seemed to be five or six years old, but Brennan wasn't sure about her age. He hadn't seen human children very often and therefore wasn’t very good at guessing the pretty girl's age.

“Hello.” She tilted her head to the side, looking up at him attentively.

“What's your name?” she asked in a curious voice.

He knelt down in the grass, because he didn't want her having to stare up at him and said friendly: “My name is Brennan. What's your name, young lady?”

She smiled at him, shyly. “My name is Aileena.”

“You have a beautiful name, Aileena. What are you doing here? It's rather late. You should be in your bed sleeping, shouldn't you?”

“I stole away from my house, quietly. I couldn't sleep and saw the Commander coming back without you. He looked very angry. I was worried about you and wanted to make sure that you were alright, Brennan.”

Brennan slowly reached out with his hand and touched Aileena's arm.

“That was very kind of you, Aileena. You don't have to worry, I'm fine. Come, I will bring you back to your house.”

Aileena took his hand, shaking her head.

“No. I want to show you something, Brennan. It's not far away, just behind these hills.”

Brennan hesitated for a moment. Of course, he knew that he should bring the young girl back to the village. It was late, it was dark and he certainly would be in trouble the next day if he went with her now. But, after a short time of consideration, he nodded. He couldn't go back to the settlement right now, no matter what Kyrillos would do to him in the morning.

“Fine. I will come with you, Aileena. I'm curious now as to what you want to show me.”

She beamed at him. “Come with me, Brennan. I'm sure you will like it.”

Brennan tightened his grip around her little hand and followed her into the darkness.

 

\-------------------------------------------------

 

Kyrillos tossed and turned on his bed, far too much confused, angry and flustered to find some rest.  
He was angry with Brennan, because Brennan had rejected him so harshly.  
He was angry with himself, because he had been so stupid to fall so deeply for this rebellious young Wraith. He had feelings for him he had never ever had before in his very long life and his emotions confused and unsettled him completely.

Why did Brennan not return his feelings? What was so special about Kilian?

His thoughts revolved permanently around this question and he simply wasn't able find the answer to that question, no matter how hard he tried.

How was he supposed to live with these feelings? He had fallen for the young Wraith so deeply how could it be that it was just sex for Brennan?

He got to his feet with a frustrated growl, dressing himself without care. He smoothed out his tousled hair; only briefly without even considering looking in the mirror on the wall to make sure that his hairdo was presentable.

He left his chambers and made his way downstairs. His steps faltered however as he saw his High Commander, Todd and Colonel Sheppard sitting at the table in the mayor's living room.  
He stood on the stairs, unable to move for a moment.

'Come to us, Kyrillos. Your thoughts were really hard not to overhear.'

He received Todd's mocking thought in his mind and he continued downstairs again without thinking of disobeying his superior's order for even a second. It obviously had been an order and Kyrillos always obeyed his superior's order.

“Sit down, Kyrillos,” Todd said a little bit friendlier and with slight amusement in his voice. But, judging by his expression, he would let his angry consort do all of the talking.

Kyrillos dropped down on his chair at the other side of the table with little elegance, quite the opposite to his usual habit. He caught himself trying to avoid Sheppard's glare. For just one moment, he was finally able to understand the fear of humans standing in front of Wraith and it irritated him more than he wanted to admit. Wraith being intimidated by humans - that was surely something that didn’t happened too often.

'You have no idea, how scary humans can be, Kyrillos,' he heard his High Commander's amused voice in his head.  
'Just try to make it up with an offended human. Raven and I could tell you stories about that...'

Kyrillos flinched and shot his superior an uncomfortable look.

Sheppard noticed it and growled in his mate's direction: “Speak out loud, Todd!”

Now, it was Todd's turn to flinch, but it seemed to be more because his consort's anger now was directed at him and less because Sheppard had dared to yell at him in front of his underling.

“Of course, John. I'm sorry,” he murmured and Kyrillos blinked, astonished. Todd shot him a helpless look as if he wanted to say: ' Now, you can see what I meant.', but he only shrugged, saying nothing.

After one last sharp look at his Wraith-mate, Sheppard concentrated on Kyrillos again and Kyrillos found himself shifting his weight uncomfortably on his chair, embarrassed and anxious.

“Where. Is. Brennan?” asked Sheppard in a dangerously low voice, stressing every word.

Kyrillos swallowed. “I guess, he's still where I left him, when I came back to the village.” he replied sounding a little bit defiant. “He was alright when I left him.”

At least physically, but, that seemed to be what Sheppard had wanted to know.

“How can you dare to play with him? If you really need someone just to warm your bed, I'm sure you're more than capable of finding somebody else! I'm sure that there are many crew-members just waiting to come to your bed!” hissed Sheppard at him and Kyrillos' mouth hung open with surprise while he stared at the young colonel consternated.

What was that supposed to mean? Was Colonel Sheppard considering himself as Brennan's elder brother? Judging by his behavior, yelling fearlessly at a five thousand year old Hive-Commander, he did. Normally, only elder brothers responsible for their younger siblings behaved this way. There were some siblings on his Hive, but no one of his crew would have dared to treat him this way.

He straightened on his chair and looked at Colonel Sheppard, coolly.

“It's not my intention to play with Brennan, Colonel Sheppard. Quite the opposite. I wanted to set my claim upon him. You should already know how serious and binding this kind of relationship among mates is. However, he rejected me.”

He felt the anger and gnawing pain about Brennan's harsh rejection rising again.

However, Sheppard didn't seem to be placated by this at all. Quite the opposite, he seemed to be angrier than before. Kyrillos uncomfortably watched him get up on his feet and pace up and down in the mayor's living room, rapidly.

Todd sat on his chair, completely quiet, watching his consort with fascination, glad that Sheppard's anger wasn't directed at him.

“Claim!” Sheppard spat out the word. “That's just typical! That's so – so typically Wraith!” He searched for the right words, outraged. Kyrillos and Todd flinched again, because Sheppard had let the word 'Wraith' sound like an insult.

Kyrillos' eyes followed the human's figure, pacing up and down in front of the table, obviously very annoyed. Suddenly, Sheppard stood still before Kyrillos, his hands on his hips, staring at him, irritated.

“So, Commander Kyrillos, you wanted to set your claim upon Brennan. That was so so stupid! What did you think were you doing?”

Kyrillos pressed his lips into a thin line, becoming angry himself. How could this young human, no matter if he was his superior's consort or not, dare to speak about their Wraith-traditions in such a debased manner? How could he dare to question this kind of relationship?

“You know our laws, Colonel Sheppard. Even, if it might be considered very strange for you, it is a great honor for every Wraith if another Wraith wants to set his claim upon him.” he replied as indignantly as he was able to.

Sheppard sighed, his expression becoming friendlier while he considered Kyrillos, his tousled hair, his coat, the fastenings closed crookedly and, most of all, the unhappy expression on his beautiful features. Kyrillos knew that his appearance wasn't presentable, but, right at this moment, he couldn't have cared less.

“I know that, Commander Kyrillos.” he said, his voice sounding a little bit softer. “But I can imagine what happened. You surely had taken him completely by surprise with your demand. Plus, when he didn't accept your offer right away, enthusiastically, you became angry and were hurt, am I right?”

He nodded as he noticed Kyrillos' sheepish expression.

“Kyrillos, have you ever even tried to look at things the way he probably does? Have you ever thought about what he has been through in his short life?  
He was thrown out of his Hive, his home. He had to flee with this evil queen. She abused him and drugged him. Then, he was captured by us and spent months in a cell in Atlantis, alone and desperate.  
After his captivity, he was brought to a new Hive and had to settle in on this Hive. There, he finally found someone who treated him with kindness and understanding.  
Suddenly, he felt the hope that he might have found a new home. It's really no wonder that he had a crush on Kilian!  
Then, he had to leave his new Hive because of his crush for Kilian and was ordered to your Hive. Of course, he considered it as a punishment back then. He had to settle in on a new Hive, again, in the knowledge that his adored Commander chose another consort.  
Not to mention that everyone knew you were not interested in binding relationships. But, you just couldn't take your hands off him and played cat and mouse with him until he was totally confused and didn't know what he truly felt any longer.  
Now, you all of a sudden want him as your chosen consort! Are you really that surprised that he gets frightened and rejects your demand? Damn it, Kyrillos, you should be old enough and wise enough to be patient and think before you speak!  
He has feelings for you! But, you have to be gentle and patient and give him the time that he needs! I'm sure that he will give himself to you if you don't push him.  
But, maybe that doesn't match with your dignity! That's so arrogant, so typically Wraith!”

He turned to Todd, who desperately tried to cover his chuckle with coughing.

“Don't you dare laugh, Commander! You're always so worried about your 'Wraith-honor'!” he snarled at his mate and Todd ducked his head, instinctively.

Kyrillos cleared his throat. “You're right, Colonel Sheppard. I truly have behaved stupidly and self-righteously. I will make it better Colonel, I promise,” he said, hoarsely. “If Brennan will let me.” he added, subdued.

“I'm sure he will, Kyrillos. He's in love with you. But, you have to give him some time. He's young, scared and confused. He needs patience, time and understanding to come to terms with his emotions and not some wicked games and demands which will only hurt him more than he already is.”

“Yes, Colonel. Brennan is lucky that you adopted him as your younger brother.” Kyrillos replied, musing. Sheppard smiled melancholy.

“I wasn't so lucky with my own family. We have to search for him. I'm worried because, he hasn’t come back yet.”

“Yes, I agree.” said Todd. He was just about to get up to his feet when they heard someone yelling outside. “Something’s happened out there! Let's see what's wrong!”

Kyrillos hastily got up to his feet, as well and headed for the door with Colonel Sheppard and Commander Todd.

 

\---------------------------------------------

 

When they reached the town-square, they could see some of the settlers surrounding a young woman, trying to calm her down.

“What happened?” Sheppard made his way through the settlers up to the young woman crying loudly.  
“M-m-m-my da-da-da-daughter i-i-i-is n-n-n-ot he-he-here! Aileena!” she sobbed, desperately. “Sh-sh-she's no-no-not in her b-b-b-bed!”

Sheppard patted her shoulder, trying to calm her. “We'll search for Aileena and we will find her, I promise you.” he said, quietly.

Todd and Kyrillos nodded in unison, determined. “We will pick up the others and fan out.” said Todd, turning to go to the lodging. He stopped when an elder boy tugged at his coat.

“That's not necessary. I know where Aileena is,” he admitted, sheepishly. Todd smiled at him, reassuringly. “You don't have to be afraid, boy. What's your name?”

“My name is Janus. Aileena always goes to the caves.” he said, shooting Aileena's mother a quick glance. She stared at him, horrified.

“What? We had forbidden you children to go and play there! It's a bad place!”

Kyrillos straightened. “Then, we should hurry there, too! Please, tell us where we have to go, Janus.”

Janus shook his head. “It will be better if I guide you, Sire. It's not a dangerous place. Nothing ever happened when we played there.”

“You're playing there?!” Aileena's mother screamed, but Sheppard silenced her with an impatient gesture of his hand.  
“That's not important right now. Please, come Janus. Show us those caves. We will take care of him, I promise. Plus, Aileena won't get such a fright if he's with us.”

Janus had already rushed in the direction of the hills and Kyrillos, Sheppard and Todd hurried to follow him.

They ran over the meadows and fields to the wooded hills, until they reached the hidden caves.

Sheppard looked around, panting.  
“Why did we not notice these caves back then when we explored this planet for the survivors?” he asked, astonished.

Todd shrugged his shoulders.

“I think that my men did find them. But, they probably didn't find anything extraordinary. Apart from that, we really needed a place for the settlers and this planet had the right conditions and seemed to be harmless.”

Janus led them to one of the caves and said: “The caves are not dangerous. Our parents are only afraid that we could get injured when we play here or that we could get lost in the dark tunnels. But, we found something interesting here. In the cave behind this one is some kind of strange lighting. There's a soft tingling if you touch it, but it doesn't hurt you. There's something behind this light, but we're not able to go there. Aileena is totally fascinated by this place. She sneaks here, oftentimes, even if it's late and dark.

He guided them to the back of the cave, where a small tunnel led into another cave. Janus went into the tunnel, single-minded, followed by Kyrillos, Colonel Sheppard and Todd.  
Kyrillos could see a warm light and suddenly, after a last bend of the tunnel they stood in a domed hall. There was a strange device at one of the walls, lit up by a hidden spotlight, obviously technology of the Ancients, there was no doubt about it.  
Kyrillos had seen enough of the Ancient-technology to know that after one look.  
Sheppard beside him drew in a sharp breath, as he recognized the device, too.

“That's a device of the Ancients! Looks like some of the things planting the whole knowledge of the Ancients into one's mind!” Next to the first device was placed another device that looked different and Kyrillos could see some thin gaps in the wall. There was a hidden door placed into the wall. The whole place probably had been covered by some kind of power-shield, judging by the things Janus had said earlier about the tingling.

Something or someone had switched the shield off and Kyrillos froze as he recognized the body lying on the floor next to the wall.  
A little girl sat on the floor. She had pulled Brennan's head into her lap. The young Wraith was unconscious and didn't move.

“Aileena!” Janus cried out and the girl began to sob. “He just fell down to the ground! I didn't mean to harm him! Really! But, I couldn't leave him alone!” she sobbed halfway out of her mind with fear.

Kyrillos knelt next to her and smiled at her, reassuringly, feeling for Brennan's mind telepathically. There were no visible injuries and Kyrillos was able to feel his mind. Brennan was deeply unconscious, but his brain showed no obvious damage.  
He gently pulled Brennan into his arms.

“Nothing serious has happened to him Aileena. He will wake up soon. What did he do before it happened?” he asked friendly.

Aileena breathed in, sobbing. “He was able to go through the tingling. After he went through, the tingling suddenly went off and I could go to him. The thing there groped him and held his head in place. After some time had passed, he just fell to the ground and didn't move anymore.”

Kyrillos stared at her, stunned, unable to speak.

“Brennan had activated this computer?” Sheppard made sure, obviously as consternated as he felt himself.

“Yes. He stood before that thing and suddenly there was something looking like 'arms', reaching out for his head, holding it firmly in place!” Aileena nodded, sincerely. “Please, don't be angry with me!”

“Of course not sweetheart.” Sheppard stared down at Brennan lying safe in Kyrillos' arms. “You know what that means, don't you?” he asked in a rough voice.

Todd nodded. “Indeed. It means that Brennan must have the Ancient-gene, which actually should be impossible. He is Wraith!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A tousled and upset Kyrillos! That won't happen very often! John telling him off, I'm sure that no one ever does that to him before!
> 
> But, the most important question is: Can it actually be that Brennan has the Ancient-gene? What will happen now?
> 
> If you want to know - then read the next chapters!


	10. Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can it really be that Brennan has the Ancient-gene? He's Wraith!  
> There's another question, as well: Will Brennan and Kyrillos get over their fight and come together somehow?  
> Plus, they now have to find out what the Ancient-device at the cave's wall was meant for...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear Dulinneth, I really don't know what I would do without your help! Thank you so much for your great job!
> 
> So, here's the new chapter! I had to take a little break from my Pegasus Alliance and cleared my head with my new series.  
> But there will be the next chapter, soon, I promise! This one is told from Brennan's POV, again.
> 
> As always, enjoy reading it and let me know if you like it!

Brennan slowly regained consciousness again.

  
There was a dim light shining through his closed eyelids and he could hear the soft murmur of low voices. His head lay on something smooth and someone’s hand was stroking his face tenderly.  
He had no idea where he was and or what had actually happened. He blinked, trying to open his eyes, painstakingly.

“He's waking up.” The concerned voice was close to his ear. Eventually, he managed to open his eyes completely. He stiffened, noticing Kyrillos' face bent over his own. Realizing that he was lying against the chest of his Commander, he tried to get up, wanting nothing more than to flee from his superior's clutch.

“Hush, Brennan, everything's fine. Please, lie still. No one will hurt you, I promise Darling.” Kyrillos held him gently but firmly and Brennan was too weak to fight against him.

“What happened?” he asked, confused. Kyrillos tenderly pushed a tousled strand of his long hair out of his face. “That's what we wanted to ask you, dear. Do you remember anything of what happened before we found you?”

Brennan instinctively nestled closer in Kyrillos' protecting embrace, frowning, as he tried to remember what had happened to him. He remembered clearly that Kyrillos had left him on the meadow. He had dressed and then...

“Aileena! Where's Aileena?” He got up, startled, looking about wildly and frightened.

“She's fine. She had seen to you when you were unconscious. Look, there she is.” Kyrillos carefully lifted his head up and Brennan could see Aileena sitting next to an elder boy on the ground. He had seen the boy earlier in the village, briefly. Relieved, he dropped back again. His sudden movement had caused him to become dizzy and for a brief moment, everything around him moved in circles.

“Is there anything else you remember, Brennan?” asked Kyrillos, quietly and Brennan frowned again, still musing.

“Aileena wanted to show me something and guided me to this place. There was some kind of power-shield, but I could go through it. When I was on the other side of the shield, it disappeared. Aileena came to me after the shield was gone. On the wall was something that reminded me of the technology from the Ancients. I don't know exactly what it was, but, the 'thing' all of a sudden reached out for me with its 'hands', holding me in a tight grip and I wasn't able to get away from it. I could feel something in my head and then, all went dark.”

Commander Kyrillos looked to the side and Brennan followed his gaze with his eyes.

He recognized Commander Todd and Colonel Sheppard standing at the wall with the Ancient-technology, checking it.

“Please, be careful, Commander, Colonel Sheppard.” he croaked. Sheppard turned around, smiling at him.

“I remember that I told you to call me 'John', Brennan.” he reprimanded the young Wraith, gently. Brennan cautiously smiled back.

“Please take care, John,” he replied, hesitantly. “I'm afraid that it could happen to you, as well.”

Commander Todd considered the device, lost in his thoughts. “It seems as if the device was meant to operate only once. As if it had been meant for someone special or a special situation. It worked and did what it had to do and now, it will not work anymore. It doesn't react to us at all.”

“That's strange. Plus, we still don't know why it reacted to Brennan and if there's actually the possibility that Brennan has the Ancient-gene.” Kyrillos answered. The discovery they had made didn't seem to impress him as much as it did John Sheppard and Commander Todd. He only had eyes for Brennan, who was still lying on the ground, leaned against his chest.

John Sheppard turned around to Brennan again, watching him cautiously.

“I have never had any experiences with this kind of device myself, but I know that these 'knowledge-computers' have almost killed General O'Neill, twice. His brain wasn't able to assimilate all of the knowledge the computer had planted into it.” he said and Brennan could hear the concern in his voice. “I know that a Wraith's brain has much more capacity and works in a different way, but, we can't be sure what will happen to him, most of all, if Brennan doesn't remember what had happened.” Sheppard continued to speak. “It took some time until the effect became visible with General O'Neill, as well.”

Commander Todd turned away from the wall, kneeling down beside Brennan. He smiled at him friendly and spoke. “We can use telepathy to find out what's going on.”

Brennan instinctively flinched. The thought of someone forcing himself into his head, searching for hidden things frightened him, deeply. Kyrillos pulled him closer, shooting his superior a grim look. “We should give Brennan the time and possibility to remember before we think of something like that.” he remarked, coolly. Todd smirked briefly.

“I didn't mean to do it right now. We have to bring the children back to their waiting parents and Brennan needs to rest. But, he can't stay on his own.”

Kyrillos nodded his head. “I will take him with me.” he stated with a determined undertone in his voice. It was clear that he wouldn't allow any contradiction. Brennan flinched again and Kyrillos softly kissed his temple. 'Hush, my darling. I won't hurt you. Never again, I promise you.' Brennan could 'hear' Kyrillos' mental voice in his head as a soft purring. He sensed the true intention of his Commander and relaxed, gratefully.

Todd nodded; he seemed to be content with this arrangement. He got up to his feet again and considered the Ancient-device one last time, before he looked at Aileena and Janus. Aileena had fallen asleep against Janus' shoulder, exhausted from the excitements she had had. Janus' eyelids dropped down, as well, although he tried hard to stay awake.

John Sheppard bent down to the little girl, taking her carefully in his arms. “I will carry Aileena and you should take Janus.” he suggested and Todd nodded, lifting the boy up. Janus tried to protest, halfheartedly that he was able to use his feet, but Todd only laughed. “Yes, we can see it, boy. Please, I would be honored to carry you. You did a great job as you guided us to this cave. But, we will be faster if we carry you. Look, Brennan doesn't have to walk either.” he said, shooting Kyrillos an amused look who stood up, taking Brennan in his arms, determinedly.

Janus frowned, but then, he laid his head against the chest of the impressing Wraith-Commander without arguing any longer. In fact, he seemed to be relieved that he didn't have to go back on his own feet.

Brennan was too confused and tired to protest. He just laid his head against Kyrillos' chest and let himself be carried. The soft rocking lulled him to sleep as he closed his eyes and relaxed while the two Wraith-Commanders and the human Colonel made their way back to the village, each of them carrying precious cargo in their arms.

 

\------------------------------------------

 

Brennan woke when they reached the edge of the settlement. Todd and John Sheppard brought the children to their parents and Brennan could hear the voice of a young woman laugh, cry and scold at the same time as the Colonel placed her daughter into her arms.

Kyrillos entered the mayor's house, single-mindedly, carrying Brennan upstairs to his room. He didn't pant or gasp for air, although a grown-up Wraith was much heavier than a human child and Kyrillos had carried him the whole way back. Brennan was sure that it had something to do with Kyrillos' iron daily training-program, but he had to admire the Commander for carrying him the long way without losing his breath nevertheless.

Kyrillos pushed the door open with his foot, entering the room the mayor had offered him for his stay in the village.

He carefully laid Brennan onto the bed and Brennan looked around, curiously.

The chamber's furnishings were simple and practical, but of good quality and sturdy wood. The bed wasn't very large, but two people could sleep there together if they lay close to each other.

Brennan swallowed feeling uncomfortable by the thought of what had happened in the meadow as Kyrillos sat next to him on the edge of the bed, stroking his hair.

“You don't have to fear that I will force you to do something you don't want, darling. I mean what I said earlier. You're safe here and I won't hurt you. I will take the chair.” He gestured to the wooden chair standing at the window.

Brennan hesitantly reached out with his hand. “Could you hold me while I'm sleeping, please?” he whispered, unsure. “I don't want to be alone.”

Kyrillos' smile was so soft and tender that Brennan's breath faltered.

“Of course Brennan.” He took Brennan's shoes off, shrugging out of his coat and taking his own boots off, hastily.

Brennan sat up, removing his own waistcoat. He still felt dizzy and gratefully lay back on the pillow.

Kyrillos slid against his side, taking him into his arms. Brennan sighed, unable to stay awake any longer. The last thing he noticed before sleep claimed him was a soft kiss on his forehead and the whispered words: “Sleep well, darling.”

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

When Brennan woke up again, it was still dark outside. It took him some time to remember what had happened the evening before, but as he noticed the warm body cuddled up to his back, the memories returned.

He had had some weird dreams he couldn't understand properly, but he knew that they had something to do with the Ancient-device he had activated and which had put some knowledge into his brain.  
The dreams were difficult to make out and no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't remember them clearly. There were only fragments of them, making no sense at all.

He sighed without noticing it and flinched, startled, as the body behind him suddenly moved and strong arms pulled him closer to a strong muscled chest. He felt a soft kiss on his hair and heard Kyrillos' dark voice at his ear. “Is everything alright, darling?” The voice was the soft purring Brennan knew so well by now, still husky from sleep. Brennan felt a shiver of arousal running down his spine. He knew that the Commander sensed his reaction, but the elder Wraith did not try to take advantage of it.  
He just turned him around to look at him and asked for a second time. “Is everything okay, dear?”

Brennan could see the deep concern in his beautiful golden eyes. “I think so.” He cleared his throat, sheepishly. “Good morning.” he said with a cautious smile.

Kyrillos returned the smile briefly, before he became serious again. “Good morning, Brennan. You don't have to fear that I'll try to take you against your will or force you to do something you don't want.”

Brennan swallowed. He could see the desire in the Commander's beautiful eyes, but he also sensed his true intention. Kyrillos would keep his promise and wouldn't touch him, no matter how much he craved for him.

He pressed himself close and whispered longingly. “It wouldn't be against my will, Kyrillos. I want to it as much as you. I just need some time. I'm not ready for this kind of binding relationship, not yet.”

Kyrillos considered him, guardedly. “Are you sure, Brennan?” he inquired in a rough voice. Brennan nodded his head.

“I'm sure.” He pulled Kyrillos' head down, kissing him ardently, letting him feel his own desire.

Kyrillos returned the kiss, but Brennan could feel how much he held himself back, still unsure if Brennan really had been serious about his offer.  
Brennan glided his hands underneath Kyrillos' shirt, stroking the Commander's sensitive spine. The Wraith's spines were a very sensitive and erogenous part of their body and Brennan had no problem finding the spots especially erogenous ones with his clever fingers. When he pressed and caressed these spots, it was clear to Kyrillos that Brennan had meant what he had said and that Brennan really wanted to sleep with him.

Kyrillos deepened the kiss with a desperate moan, undressing the young Wraith lying willingly in his arms hastily.  
Brennan sighed contentedly, watching Kyrillos sit up and remove his own clothes with hungry eyes. “You're so beautiful, Kyra,” he whispered, huskily. Kyrillos stilled, looking down at him.

“Kyra?” he asked, surprised. Brennan shrugged his shoulders.

“Kyrillos always sounds so formal. Kyra sounds softer, more intimate.” he admitted, quietly. Kyrillos smiled, taking him in his arms again.

“I hope that I will never, ever give you a reason to call me Kyrillos again.” he murmured against his lips. Brennan blinked.

“But, what if others are around...” Kyrillos shut him up with a passionate kiss.

“No, Brennan. I promised you I would be patient and not push you. I will keep my promise. But, I won't hide my feelings for you. I want you as my chosen consort and I want everybody to know how much you mean to me. I want you to call me Kyra every time, if you want it as well.”

Brennan smiled, happily. “Yes, I want to call you Kyra.” he answered. Suddenly, there was hope that they would have a real future together some day. “Your reputation as an irresistible Casanova will be damaged if I call you Kyra in public.” he considered, needing Kyrillos' reassurance one last time.

“My reputation as a Casanova can go to hell!” Kyrillos growled against his lips and Brennan giggled, rubbing his naked body against Kyrillos in a very provoking way.

Kyrillos silenced his giggle with a passionate kiss and then, all one could hear for a very long time was hoarse moaning and panting.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------

 

Some hours later, they made their way downstairs. When they entered Togan's living room, only Commander Todd and Teyla Emagan were sitting at the table. They talked quietly, Teyla eating a light breakfast. Togan was nowhere in sight and Brennan looked around for John Sheppard.

“Colonel Sheppard went back to Atlantis.” Todd explained noticing Brennan's search for the human colonel. “He will return soon with Dr. Beckett. We have to find out if you really have the Ancient-gene Brennan.”

Brennan nodded and hesitated, uncertain, but when Teyla smiled at him friendly, he took the chair next to her and sat beside her. Kyrillos took the seat opposite to him at the other side of the table, next to Commander Todd.

“I don't understand it. How can a Wraith have the Ancient-gene?” Brennan asked, confused.  
Teyla laid her spoon back on the table. “Humans and Wraith are very closely related, much closer than most of us want to admit. There have been several children who have come from a relationship between Wraith and humans during the centuries. It happens only rarely, but it does happen.”

Kyrillos frowned. “That's right, Teyla Emagan. But, the Ancient-gene among the people of Pegasus is surprisingly weak. Colonel Sheppard, Major Lorne or other humans who come from earth possess oftentimes a much stronger natural gene than the humans from Pegasus. Plus, we know that the technology of the Ancients normally only reacts to those who are strong natural carriers. The gene in Brennan has to be very strong.”

He smiled at Brennan across the table, tenderly taking his hand.  
“You're so beautiful and it doesn't matter to me if you carry human genes or not. But, your look is Wraith, one hundred percent. No one looking at you would ever think that you could have human DNA.”

Brennan smiled back. “I wouldn't have believed it myself,” he admitted, stunned.

Commander Todd who had listened to their conversation silently, watched him, thoughtfully. “Did that 'queen' abuse you by using you for some experiments, Brennan?” he asked, quietly.

Brennan shook his head, resolutely. “No. Not with DNA. She hadn't had neither the equipment nor the abilities to experiment with DNA. I'm sure. I really would like to assist Dr. Beckett.” he added, cautiously.

His High-Commander gave a brief glance to Kyrillos. Then, he gazed at Brennan, nodding his head. “Of course, Brennan. We have enough fighters to train the settlers. Not to mention Teyla Emagan. We should not forget the reason we're actually here for. But, I'm sure that you can work with Dr. Beckett.”

“I haven't forgotten the reason of this mission, Commander. I only think that it might help me to understand what really has happened.”

Todd smiled at him. “Apart from that, I had been assured that you are a very skilled scientist and Dr. Beckett surely will be glad to have someone helping him.” Todd stated. Brennan shot Kyrillos a sharp look, but Kyrillos shook his head.

“I told him about your abilities, but in fact, it was Kilian and Albert who told him how skilled you really are.”

“Oh.” Brennan blinked, astonished. He hadn't expected to hear that. Not after his behavior towards Kilian's chosen consort Albert.

A sound coming from the door caused them to turn around. Colonel Sheppard entered the chamber, carrying two large bags over his shoulders. Dr. Beckett followed him, loaded heavily with baggage, as well. He seemed to be excited, beaming at Brennan as he noticed him.

“Hello, Dr. Beckett.” Todd stood up, helping the two men with their baggage. Brennan hurried to get up as well, taking one of the bags from the human doctor.

Dr. Beckett greeted them only briefly, already looking around impatiently. “I need a room for my equipment; I cannot work here in the living room.”

Commander Todd smirked. He didn't seem to mind Dr. Beckett’s short greeting and his eagerness to start working.

Teyla stood up, looking at Kyrillos expectantly. “I think that we're no longer needed here, Commander Kyrillos. What do you think about begin with the training? I'm sure Brennan is in good hands here.”

Kyrillos hesitated for a moment, but then he nodded and stood up too. “Yes, we're here to help the settlers. There could be new attacks at any time and we have no time to lose. I'll come to you again later, Brennan.” he promised the young Wraith.

Brennan slightly bent his head, smiling at his Commander. “Please, don't worry Kyra. I will be fine. It surely will take some time to prepare everything and you won't miss anything.” Kyrillos smiled happily as Brennan used the name he had given him for the first time in front of others. Sheppard frowned, obviously surprised, looking at Kyrillos sharply, but he said nothing.

Todd had led Dr. Beckett into another room and Brennan followed them with Sheppard in tow after Teyla and Kyrillos had left the house.

“So, he is Kyra for you now.” Sheppard considered him, musing and Brennan smiled at him reassuringly.

“Everything's fine, John,” he said to his human 'brother'. They entered the room Carson would use for his examinations. The doctor was already busy with placing his equipment of one of the tables, preparing a syringe now.

He turned around to Brennan. “Here's the serum proving if you're actually carrying the ATA-gene. I will inject it into you and after a while I'll take your blood. After reacting with the serum, your blood can be checked to see if you have the gene and how strong it actually is.”

Brennan nodded, stretching out his arm in Carson's direction. Dr- Beckett had chosen a big needle, because the Wraith's skin was much harder to damage in most places on their bodies than the skin of humans.

Brennan felt a short sting, but it didn't hurt. First, he felt nothing, but all of a sudden, he became dizzy and the room began to spin around him while pictures overwhelmed his mind's eye. He began to sway and then, all went dark.

When Brennan slowly regained consciousness, he could hear a concerned voice. “He’s awake!”

Brennan slowly sat up, looking around, confused. “Did I lose consciousness?” he asked, noticing that he was lain on the floor with his head in Sheppard's lap.

“Yes. But it’s only been a couple of minutes. Do you remember what happened before?”

Brennan nodded his head, cautiously, because he still felt dizzy, gazing at Todd and Dr. Beckett, kneeling at his side worried.

“I remember everything. Even what had happened yesterday. This Ancient-computer conveyed the complete knowledge of the First Alliance to me. Plus, I know now what is behind the wall, or more importantly, who is behind that wall.”


	11. Ancestors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who is behind the wall? That's the big question!  
> Brennan surely will have to explain a lot.  
> Plus, will they be able to open the wall and get to the one waiting behind?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here's the new chapter! Now, you will learn who's the one behind that wall and if Brennan really has the Ancient-gene!  
> After this chapter, I will write the next one of 'What You Don't Want', because Evan and Alexandros are waiting eagerly for their next chapter, as well!
> 
> As always a million thanks to my great and wonderful beta Dulinneth for the great job!
> 
> Enjoy reading it and please, let me know if you like it!

Commander Todd, John Sheppard and Dr. Beckett stared at Brennan, disbelievingly.

For several minutes, there was only complete silence. Then Dr. Beckett cleared his throat, vigorously. “We can discuss this topic, later. Now, I really want to see if everything's all right with you, Brennan.” he stated firmly.

Commander Todd smirked. “That was clearly the doctor in you who must have been speaking.”

Dr. Beckett glared at him, angrily. “That's what I'm here for, I guess.” He knelt beside Brennan, shining with a little light into the young Wraith's eyes. He had brought a light with a dimmer bulb made especially for examining Wraith, because the Wraith's eyes were much more sensitive to light than human eyes. Dr. Beckett had explored and examined this fascinating species for several years now and had made his name as an expert for the Wraith-race rightly so. He seemed to know quite well how to examine Brennan and the young Wraith let him do his examination with patience, musing about the pictures and memories of the occurrences ten thousand years ago that he now had in his mind.

Beckett searched for the right spot to take blood from his arm asking: “Do you feel sick or dizzy? Do you have headache or anything else feeling off?”

Brennan shook his head. “No, I'm perfectly fine.” he replied. Carson prepared a syringe and Brennan watched his blood floating into the vacuum in the syringe. He could feel his superior's musing glance traveling over his figure, but he was determined to wait with his story until Kyrillos – Kyra and Teyla could listen to it, as well. John Sheppard and Commander Todd had clearly realized that he wouldn't say more about it, until Kyrillos and Teyla could join them, because they didn't try to ask him more questions. They only watched in silence as Dr. Beckett placed Brennan's blood into a test tube, mixing it with another serum. Brennan still sat on the floor, leaned against John, but now he slowly got up to his feet. When he felt no dizziness overcome him, he moved quicker, stepping beside the doctor.

“I'm sure that I carry the gene.” he stated quietly, lost in his thoughts, watching Carson as he checked the solution further. “The computer had been installed in that cave by the First Alliance. It only worked with Wraith and Ancients together. I have both of the genes and therefore, it reacted to me. The power shield recorded my two different genes. I was able to get through and deactivate it because of the two genes. If it hadn't been me, John would have had to go through together with a Wraith at the same time.”

Dr. Beckett had placed the solution into one of his medical gadgets, checking the result immediately. “You have the gene. In fact, the result shows a rather high concentration of the Ancient-gene in your blood.” he remarked hoarsely after staring at the result in silence for what had probably felt like hours to Todd and John.

“It seems that maybe a quarter of you is Ancient, but you are at least an eighth Ancient.” he eventually said, raising his head to look at Brennan.

Brennan blinked, surprised. “How can it be? Kyra said that the gene is only less distinctive among the humans in Pegasus.”

Todd cleared his throat. “That's right, Brennan. It means that you are a direct descendant of an Ancient and Wraith couple. That couple must have had children or at least one child and you are the grandchild of that pair or at least the great-grandson of that couple. We certainly will have to find out more about your parents.”

Brennan smiled melancholy. “My mother doesn't live any more. Her Hive has been destroyed and after the destruction, I came to the queen's Hive who threw me out with her daughter, the young queen who captured Colonel Mitchell and Albert. Unfortunately, we won't be able to question my mother. But if I really am descended from that couple, then I already know my grandfather or great-grandfather. He's lying behind the wall of the cave in a stasis-container waiting for the heir of the First Alliance to wake him up. He's the son of the Wraith-Queen of the First Alliance.”

 

\-------------------------------------------------------

 

Brennan had refused to tell them more before Kyra and Teyla could join them. He had insisted on helping the settlers first. Todd and John had protested, but finally given in and had left, leaving Brennan to the doctor's care. Carson had done some more tests and taken an EEG of his brain with a portable medical apparatus.

Brennan didn't worry that the Ancient-device had done any damage to him. The knowledge planted into his mind hadn't been very extensive, only about the First Alliance; and his Wraith-brain was more than capable of assimilating it without any problems.

Kyrillos and Teyla had trained with the settlers the entire morning, looking for the men and women who were especially talented. They had picked up four men and two women so they would be able to instruct them further, so that they would be able to train with the other settlers after their departure. Kyrillos' fighters had continued with the training while Teyla, Kyrillos sat at the table in Togan's living room, together with Brennan himself, Todd, John, Carson and Togan.

The other's eyes were glued to Brennan who sat close to his Commander, searching for the right way to start his story.

Kyrillos took his hand, smiling softly at him. “Just take your time, dear. No one will rush you, I promise.” he said seriously and Brennan returned the smile.

“It's just a little bit overwhelming. I have these memories in my head as if I had been there myself.” He bit his lip, musing how to begin. Then, he drew in a deep breath and began to speak:

“You all know that three members of the First Alliance fled from the facility after they had hidden the three ZPMs there. One of these refugees was the son of the Wraith-Queen who had first allied with some Ancients, forming the First Alliance. He had taken a female Ancient as his chosen consort and left the other two refugees after their escape to an uninhabited planet to search for his wife and their son.

He found them and escaped with his wife and his son, finding shelter by a small settlement of the Ancients who had been neutral and never hostile to allies. They lived there, but finally, it became too dangerous for all of them. They decided to part, although their hearts were breaking and the Ancients helped his wife to install the hidden stasis chamber on this planet for the Queen's son. He should wait here in a deep state of hibernation until a new alliance was formed and find him. They loaded the full knowledge about the First Alliance into the computer, which would only start to work if Wraith and Ancients activated it together.

His wife had found shelter on another Hive because their son had astonishing skills and abilities because of his inheritance of both, Wraith- and Ancient-genes. The Queen of that Hive had promised the female Ancient to treat her kindly and let her raise her son. The Ancients of that small settlement shielded the chamber and the device with a power shield only reacting to both genes, as well. The Queen's son has been waiting for a new alliance and hope for the galaxy since then. Ten thousand years now he has slept.”

Brennan's voice had become more and more rough with emotions during his narration. He went silent now, obviously deeply touched, unable to continue. Kyrillos gently pulled him closer and Brennan buried his face into his chest, struggling for his composure. Kyrillos placed a chaste kiss on his hair, stroking his back while the others mused about what they had heard, as touched as the young Wraith himself.

Todd finally cleared his throat before he spoke up. “That clearly is a turnout no one could have expected before. I was a young officer during the war with the Ancients and I heard rumors about an alliance between Wraith and Ancients, but I have to admit that I never considered them as important or right. But, why are you sure that the son of that queen is your ancestor, Brennan? There could have been more couples.”

Brennan looked up and shook his head. “No. Although the Wraith and the Ancients of the First Alliance were very close to each other, there were only two mated couples. One of the couples were the Queen's Commander and the Ancient who escaped with them, the other one was the Queen's son and his Ancient-wife. The Commander and the Ancient had had no children because they were both male. The son and his wife had one son. This female Ancient must be my grandmother or great-grandmother, then.

I don't know who my father is, my mother never wanted to tell me. It was her strongly kept secret. But, I know for sure that my mother was pure Wraith. So it has to be my father who was the son or grandson of that couple. I don't know if he's still alive or not.”

Todd nodded his head, thoughtfully and with slightly pursed lips. “Was the computer you activated also meant for the stasis chamber?” he inquired concerned and serious. Brennan was a skilled scientist and knew what would happen to someone coming out of such a deep hibernation uncontrolled. He firmly shook his head.

“No. If that actually had been the case, I wouldn't be sitting here as calmly as I already am. There is a hidden device, which will open the wall to the cave. In the chamber behind the wall is the computer that controls the stasis chamber. The Ancients secured the chamber by several levels to protect the Wraith lying there.”

“That's good to know. We'll have to dial Atlantis for help. Rodney should come here with a special team and the needed equipment.” Carson was excited, rubbing his hands in anticipation and enthusiasm.

Brennan raised his head from Kyra's chest and gazed at Togan who sat on his chair, his face pale and worried, shocked about what he had heard.

“I'm the only one who will be able to open the cave's wall. I won't do that before we have helped the people living in this village. Plus, we have to inform them first about who has been sleeping next to them all these years, waiting for someone to wake him up.” he said quietly, but firmly. “He has been waiting for so long, a few days longer won't matter to him. But the humans living here need our help, now.”

They all stared at him, Carson and Todd frowning in annoyance, but John and Kyra smiled at him, friendly. “You're right, my dear. We will see to the settlers and help them and after that, we will see to your ancestor. I'm sure that he would agree with you if we were able to ask him. He certainly would gladly wait until we have helped these people. He surely is a rather remarkable person, just like you are. I'm really looking forward to getting to know him.” Kyra answered, kissing his forehead gently.

Brennan leaned against Kyra's broadly built chest and smiled. “Yes, me, too.” he admitted, looking out of the window, lost in his thoughts.

Soon, he would get to know his grandfather or great-grandfather. He had to admit that he could hardly wait for this to happen. But first, he would help these friendly settlers. He wanted his ancestor to be proud of him, when they first met. He would do all that was necessary to earn his ancestor’s respect, that he knew for sure.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------

 

Brennan stood in the cave before the wall, letting his eyes travel over the gray stone, searching for the hidden mechanism to open the wall, so they could reach the chamber with the stasis-container.

A week had passed since his discovery. They had trained with the settlers very intensively the past week and Brennan had used his free-time to play with the children of the settlers. Especially Aileena and Janus, who had come to him often and shown him the surroundings of the village. Brennan had enjoyed playing catch me and hide and seek with them and forgot his worries for quite some time.  
He had explained to the children why they couldn't go to the caves again and they had accepted his request, immediately. None of the children had tried to go to the caves again without permission so they wouldn’t cause any damage.  
Their parents had assured him that they had never behaved like that before, but, Brennan was quite sure that the children had been able to understand the seriousness of the situation. They loved Brennan and didn't want to do any harm to him or his ancestor. Therefore, they had accepted the ban.

Now, it was time to see his grandfather or great-grandfather and to free him from his stasis pod. Rodney had arrived the previous evening with a well chosen team and had come with them, while Kyrillos' fighters and several Marines protected the village in case the hostile Wraith would choose this moment for an attack.

Kyrillos stood close behind him, then came Rodney, Todd, John, Teyla, Carson, Ronon and the rest of the team. No one spoke; they all waited patiently for Brennan to open the wall. Even Rodney was silent, quite the opposite to his usual behavior. He had only smiled at him and waited as patiently as the others without any suggestions.  
His experiences with the examinations in the facility during their search for the three ZPMs obviously impressed him and he accepted that there were problems only certain people could solve, at least when it came to the First Alliance.

Brennan let his gaze travel over the smooth grayish stone, suddenly noticing a small spot on the right side darker than the rest. A human probably wouldn’t have noticed it, but the good vision all Wraith had, let him see even the slightest of differences.

He laid his fingers on the spot and after few seconds a small device became visible, which had been hidden underneath a cover-shield before. It looked like a keyboard of an Ancient-computer, the keys shining green, blue and yellow. Brennan could hear excited murmuring and breathing behind him, but he only focused on the device. He considered the keyboard, letting his hand dangle over the keys. He closed his eyes, concentrating on his hand, only. When he moved his hand, he sensed a slight change. First, he didn't know what it was, but then he moved his hand again and realized what it was. The keys radiated warmth in different temperatures. It was really hard to detect, but he had a lower body-temperature than humans and could sense it. There was only the question of in which sequence did he have to press the keys to activate the opening-mechanism of the wall. He stilled his fingers over every key, keeping the concept in mind. The blue key was the coldest one, the yellow key radiated the most warmth.

He mused about the concept for a while and decided to try the most logical decision. He would press the blues ones first, then the green keys and after that the yellow ones. To wake someone from a stasis hibernation everyone would begin with the coldest temperature and increase the warmth slowly. Maybe this was the 'key' to open the door.

Determined, he pressed the first blue key down and then the green one. There were three keys of every color, arranged in rows of three keys, only the positions in every row was different. In fact, it was a simple system, if one was able to sense the slight different temperatures like him.

Suddenly, there was a low buzz and the voices behind him went silent again. Everyone stared at his hand, fascinated, as he pressed the next row, the blue key first, then the green one and the yellow key at last.

No one asked him why he pressed the buttons in that order, his team just seemed to trust him that he would do the right thing. Brennan smiled, briefly. 'His team' that sounded so good. It felt so right to finally be part of a team instead of being the defiant and rebellious outsider he had been for so long.

The buzzing became louder, but it didn't sound threatening, more as if the opening-mechanism was actually starting to work. He drew in a deep breath and pressed the last buttons down, the blue key, the green one and then the yellow key.

The buzzing rose and then, the wall glided to the side with a loud growl, almost sounding like thunder.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------

 

Brennan stood in the chamber, looking down at the stasis-container placed in the middle of the hidden chamber, connected to several computers standing against the walls.

The transparent top was covered with ice, but Brennan could see the Wraith lying in the container in deep hibernation, nonetheless. He had noble features and looked peaceful and calm in his icy-cold sleep.  
The other team-members were busy with the computers, only Kyrillos, Todd and John stood beside him, staring at the ancient Wraith who looked surprisingly young and innocent. John at his side cleared his throat.

“Now, we know why he could survive this long. We know that Wraith can survive several centuries without feeding if they hibernate, but ten thousand years would be too long, even for a Wraith without waking up to feed.” he said, huskily.

Brennan only nodded silently. Behind the container where his ancestor was lying, there was another container, connected to the first one. In that container lay an Ancient, looking very old and wrinkled and it was obvious that he was dead. He had tubes in his body and Brennan had known immediately what the second container was meant for, although the device before the chamber had said nothing about it. The unknown Ancient had sacrificed himself to offer Brennan's ancestor his own life force during the hibernation, so the Queen's son would be able to survive even several thousand years.

Kyrillos gently pulled him close and said, musing, “Whoever this Ancient might have been, he gave his own life to save the life of this Wraith. I don't know him, but I'm deeply touched by his sacrifice. I feel close to him.”

John nodded his head. “Yeah, me too. We will bury him with all honors.”

Rodney came to them, clearing his throat. “I checked the computers. It will be unavoidable, but we have to start with the process of thawing him up very slowly. We can connect the containers with our own equipment and take them to Atlantis. The containers are different from the ones we know because of the added Wraith-technology. I know that Wraith wake up from their hibernation on a Hive much faster, but I really would prefer to start with it in Atlantis.”

He looked at Todd and Brennan and continued. “We have more possibilities in Atlantis, if something goes wrong. This facility is very old and some of the consoles don't work properly any longer. If there was an Ancient instead of a Wraith lying in the container, he probably would be dead right now. I recommend we bring the containers to the city and wake him up very slowly and carefully.”

Brennan nodded his head, firmly. “Yes, I want that, too. I really don't want to risk something happening to him, not after he has managed to survive ten thousand years.” He swallowed, gazing at the other container. “Plus, I really don't want the sacrifice of this Ancient to be in vain.”

To his surprise, Todd agreed with him without hesitation. “No one here wants that to happen, Brennan.” he assured him gently. John nodded, as well. “Then, we will see to the needed preparations to make the containers transportable to take them to Atlantis.”

Rodney looked at the second container. “We will take him with us too, won't we?” he inquired in a low and rough voice.

John cleared his throat before he was able to speak. “Yes, Rodney. We will bring him home, as well.” he replied, hoarsely.

Brennan smiled, deeply touched, watching his team preparing everything for the transport. Home. Yes, it was the right time to bring his grandfather or great-grandfather home. His ancestor had waited long enough for his heir to come to him. Now, his dream finally would come true.

His heir had come to him to wake him up and show him that his hope for a new alliance and a peaceful future hadn't been in vain at all.


	12. Torran

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the last chapter, Brennan and his team made a really amazing discovery!  
> Will they be able to wake the ancient Wraith up without causing any damage to him?  
> Is he really Brennan's grandfather or great-grandfather?  
> But he certainly will be a remarkable person, that's for sure!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here's the new chapter! Sorry that it took me that long, I try to hurry with the next one, I promise!  
> As always enjoy reading it and please let me know if you like it! Your feedback is so important for me!
> 
> Dear Dulinneth, thank you so much for your great job again, I really don't know what I would do without your wonderful help!
> 
> Torran: Celtic God of thunder, other name: 'Taranis', similar to the God of the Teutons 'Thor' or 'Donar'  
> I thought that this name would be perfect for an ancient Wraith!

Brennan stood in one of the medical labs in Atlantis, watching the stasis pod in the middle of the room, connected to several monitors, computers and other consoles.

In the pod lay his grandfather, waiting to be woken up from his ice-cold hibernation. They had brought the pod to Atlantis one week ago and Rodney and his team had been working on a solution to wake the ancient Wraith without endangering him almost day and night since then. Carson had done more tests with Brennan in the meantime and with the better equipment of the Ancient city, he had been able to prove that a quarter of Brennan was Ancient. The Wraith sleeping in the pod was actually his grandfather.

Brennan was torn between his wish to wake him up and his fear that the remarkable son of the First Alliance's Queen would be disappointed about his grandson. Brennan was just an unimportant young Wraith and he had done nothing to be considered as worthy or special. Quite the opposite, he had been thrown out of his Hive, had supported an Evil Queen and had been held a prisoner in Atlantis for several months. After regaining his freedom again, he had been impetuous, rebellious and inappropriate towards the chosen consort of his new Commander, Kilian and had had to leave his Hive as well. He had offended and rejected his new Commander, Kyrillos and he was pretty sure that his grandfather wouldn't appreciate it when he learned about his grandson's behavior.

He sighed. He had helped with the preparations during the last week and Dr. McKay had praised him once or twice. He knew that the remarkable human scientist did this only rarely and he felt truly honored by the words Dr. McKay had said to him.

He heard a silent sound and then, strong arms were wrapped around his waist from behind and he leaned back into the embrace, knowing immediately who was holding him. Kyra had connected with his mind, only slightly, just to let Brennan know that he was coming to him. Brennan still had problems with letting someone deep into his head after the evil queen's abuse and Kyra knew that and respected it. He always asked for a deeper connection before he tried to bond with his mind and normally used telepathy only for brief orders or to let him know that he was coming to him as he had a couple of minutes before, so Brennan would not be startled if Kyra suddenly appeared.

“What's wrong, dear?” Kyra asked gently, placing a chaste kiss on the top of his head. Brennan sighed again.

“I don't think that my grandfather will be very pleased when he finally gets to know me. He's so special, so brave and honorable and I'm only...” Kyra turned him around, gently, but firmly.

“Don't say such things, dear. You're wonderful, Brennan. You're special, brave and honorable yourself. You have great skills in so many fields, science, military, close combat and you're sensitive and very good with humans, especially children. He will love you Brennan, as much as I love you, I know that for sure.” Kyra said with a smile and in such a tender voice that Brennan had to swallow against the lump in his throat.

“You love me?” he whispered, huskily and blinking, feeling a sudden and unknown wetness in his eyes. Kyra had never said these words to him before. He had stayed with him in Atlantis since they had come back with the stasis pods and Brennan had fallen asleep in his strong arms every night in their guest quarters, after hours of passionate and tender lovemaking.

Kyra had left the duties on his Hive in orbit over the city of the Ancients to his second-in-command and had supported Brennan in every possible way during the exhausting days of preparations. He had comforted him in the nights when Brennan was tired and unsure if they would be able to wake his grandfather up without endangering his life, holding and kissing him until Brennan gratefully relaxed.

There were so many problems to solve first and Brennan had been sad and uncertain, almost desperate. Kyra had reassured him that they would find a solution and had distracted him from his worries with his tenderness and ardor. But, he had never said these important three words to him before.

He looked at his Commander, considering the beautiful chiseled features of the older Wraith, who was so special in his own way, stunned and amazed and he didn't know what to say.

Kyra stroked his face with tender fingertips, tracing Brennan's features with rapt devotion. “Of course, Brennan. I love you. I thought you would already know that by now. I wouldn't want to claim you and take you as my chosen consort if I didn't love you Darling.”

“Oh.” Brennan bit his lip, not knowing how to answer that simple statement. “But, you never said those words. Why now? Why not somewhere when we had been in a – hm – more intimate situation?” he eventually inquired in a low and uncertain voice.

He was Wraith and he knew that humans and even most of the other Wraith considered their race not to be the romantic type of beings, but he had a romantic nature. He didn't know if it was because of his Ancient quarter, but he knew for sure that he hadn't expected to hear such a declaration in one of the medical labs.

“Why, do you think that it's not the right time or the right place for me to say these words to you Darling?” Kyra's golden eyes were full of emotions the Commander normally hid behind his arrogant and oftentimes mocking mask. “This must be the most special moment in your entire life for you Brennan. I think it's the perfect moment to say how much I love you now.” He smiled again and gently pushed one of Brennan's silky strands out of his face. Brennan had tied his hair back in a ponytail as usual, but there were always strands slipping out of the hairband after a short time.  
At the beginning, Brennan had tried to fiddle them back into the band, but Kyra had asked him to leave them where they fell, enclosing his handsome and pretty face in a very attractive way. He had also promised Brennan that he would never ever have to sweep the Dart-bay because of his wonderful untamed mane again.

“In a couple of minutes, you will wake up your grandfather and hopefully get to know him and learn about your amazing ancestors. I know that it will be the most important moment in your life Brennan. I thought that it would be the right time to tell you how much I love you and that I will always be here at your side if you need me as well. I 'show' you how much I love you every time we are together in any possible way, but I know that sometimes, hearing it with spoken words is important.  
I love you, Brennan. I have loved you from the first moment I laid my eyes on you, even though I didn't know it then because I have never felt this feeling before. And I will always love you and be there if you need me Darling.”

Brennan blinked again and then wrapped his arms around the remarkable Commander, kissing him with all the longing and desire he felt for him. When they parted, breathing heavily, he tried to speak, but Kyra gently laid his finger on his swollen lips. “No, Brennan, you don't have to say anything. Not yet. I just wanted you to know how I feel about you. I promised you to wait until you were ready and I will keep my promise. Now, go and wake your grandfather up. I will be here.”

Brennan kissed his finger, not able to say anything, only nodding, before he slowly turned around, going to the stasis-pod where his grandfather was waiting for him.

Kyra had been right. It had been the perfect moment to hear those special words. He smiled. Suddenly, he felt a certainty he hadn't felt before. They would be successful, he knew that for sure. He looked at his grandfather sleeping peacefully in the pod. He glided with his fingers over the icy glass of the cover and whispered:

“Hello grandfather, we will meet soon, I promise you.”

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Brennan stared at the beautiful ancient Wraith lying in the stasis pod, his hands curled into fists, nails digging painfully in his sensitive palms. He knew that the other members of the scientist team were looking at the controls and the computers, but he couldn't take his eyes from his grandfather. It was the last part of the waking-process, soon they would know if they had been successful and if they had caused any damage to his ancestor during the process or not.

The cover was removed from the pod and he could see his grandfather's chiseled and young features without the ice covering the milky glass of the pod. His grandfather had a tattoo enclosing his left eye like all the high ranking officers in their culture had. It looked beautiful and reminded Brennan of the tattoo Commander Kilian wore, an ornament of the ancient earth tribe called the 'Celts'. It was slightly different, but Brennan was sure that the tattoo was influenced by the Ancients of the First Alliance.

His eyes were glued to the handsome face and he noticed only vaguely someone coming to him. “He should wake up in the next few minutes.”

He heard the soft voice beside him and felt the brief and gentle touch of an assuring hand on his arm. He only nodded, feeling slightly uncomfortable.

Albert had come from the facility where he was the head scientist of the further explorations to help with them.

Kilian had stayed on his Hive in orbit over the facility, but Albert was one of their best, except for Dr. McKay and Dr. Beckett and he had agreed to help them with the awakening of Brennan's grandfather without thinking twice.

Brennan had to admit that Albert had treated him friendly and kindly and most importantly as an equal. He had worked with him like he always worked with the human scientist who was also Albert's close friend.

Brennan had learned more in the last few days than he had learned during the last few years and it had fulfilled him in a way he hadn't thought it would be possible.  
He was sure that Albert noticed his slight discomfort and uncertainty, but he simply ignored it, knowing that it would help Brennan most if he just treated him kind and as an equal without mentioning the past. Albert was one of the most patient people Brennan had ever met and simply waited for Brennan to forget their rocky start as he had forgotten it, as well.

His attention was caught by a sudden slight flinch from his grandfather. He narrowed his eyes, not sure if he had been right, but there was another flinch and then, his grandfather opened his eyes, staring at the white ceiling of the lab impassively, his mind obviously still dazed and disorientated from his long sleep.

For one second, Brennan just stood there frozen in place, not knowing what he should do, but then he heard Albert's soft voice in his head. 'Go to him, Brennan. You should be the first he sees after his long sleep. You're his descendant.' The hand on his arm gently shoved him in the pod's direction and Brennan made the few steps until he stood close enough to it so his grandfather could see him without having to turn his head much.

The golden eyes wandered from the ceiling to the shadow beside his pod, more focused and clearer now. Brennan and Albert had insisted of dimming the lights in the lab as much as possible, because Wraith's eyes were much more sensitive to bright light and after sleeping thousands of years, bright light would have been very painful for him.

For the first time, his grandfather looked at him and Brennan simply looked back, too touched and moved to do anything else than just stand there and watch his grandfather fully waking up. The dazed glare sharpened and suddenly, Brennan felt a strange presence in his mind.

Of course, his grandfather was Wraith and would choose to communicate telepathically instead of using his vocal chords after such a long time. He relaxed, opening his mind for his ancestor as best as he could.

'Who are you?' The mental voice sounded wary and cautious, but not unfriendly. His grandfather certainly knew about the only possibility to find him and would have felt threatened if he didn’t by now.

'I'm Brennan – your grandson.' he answered, waiting for the reaction to that statement. His grandfather said nothing, only watched him for a while, but Brennan could feel his strong presence in his head.

'Yes, you are my grandson – Brennan – I can feel it in your mind and your blood.' his ancestor answered after several minutes. 'Where am I?'

Brennan had to admire his grandfather. He had just been woken up from a hibernation longer than any other Wraith had ever hibernated, but he was fully aware of what had happened after a few moments and asked the most important things. He had noticed that he wasn't in the cave any longer and wanted to know where he was, others probably would have lamented their state.

'You're in Atlantis, grandfather. You're not in danger. There are only friends here. You have slept for more than ten thousand years in the cave where we found you.'

His grandfather glanced at him, his face impassive, but Brennan could feel his emotions through their mental bond.

'I see. A very long time has passed, then. What about Demetrion?'

Brennan blinked. 'Demetrion?' he asked, although he had the suspicion that he knew whom the ancient Wraith meant.

'The Ancient in the other stasis pod.' His grandfather watched him intently.

Brennan swallowed. 'I'm sorry, grandfather. He didn't make it. The pods weren't working well when we found you. He was dead. If you weren't Wraith, you probably would have been dead as well. He saved your life, giving his own so you had the chance to stay alive sleeping as long as you did. We buried him with all honors.'

'Thank you grandson.' His grandfather loosened their mental bond and Brennan waited patiently for him to pull himself together.

Finally, the other Wraith looked at him again and smiled. “Would you please help me out of here son? I think I could use some help, my limbs are a little bit rusty after such a long time.” his grandfather said in a raspy voice, rough and husky from not being used for thousands of years, but Brennan could also hear the warm and dark multi-toned sound underneath the rawness which would surely disappear after some time.

Brennan reached out with his hand, laughing and crying at the same time. “Of course, grandfather, please, let me help you.” he replied feeling happy and optimistic. His grandfather was alive and seemed to be healthy. Everything would be fine, he was sure about that.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Kyrillos sat next to Brennan, watching him talk to his grandfather, enjoying the beautiful sight. They sat in the guest quarters where Colonel Sheppard and High Commander Todd had settled the ancient Wraith of the First Alliance after his stay in the infirmary for a few days.

Kyrillos hadn't been sure about the High Commander's decision whether to treat Brennan's grandfather as a guest, free to go where he wanted to go or as a person who had to be guarded. But the High Commander had treated him as an honored and very welcomed guest right from the start and Kyrillos had been relieved not only for the ancient Wraith himself, but also for Brennan.

He had asked him very politely to stay in the infirmary for a few days and Brennan's grandfather had agreed immediately to the request, but after Dr. Beckett's careful and varied tests and checks he finally had moved to the guest quarters next to their own.

Kyrillos had noticed the silent understanding between his superior and the Queen's remarkable son, probably due to their similar age of more than ten thousand years.

Brennan's grandfather had answered all of their questions with honesty and patience and they now had a much better understanding and knowledge of the occurrences during the war between the Wraith and the Ancients. A small group of Ancients, mostly scientists, had tried to find a solution for the feeding problem and had negotiated with a young Queen of a large Hive secretly. The Queen had known, like the Ancients, that none of them could really win and that the survival of both of their species depended on finding a solution for the feeding problem and living in peace together. They had built the facility and searched together for that solution. First, they had been only hesitant allies, but over the years they had become a real 'family' and trusted each other with their lives. Brennan's grandfather had fallen in love with an Ancient woman and dared to mate with her. They had had a son, surprised themselves about the child, because having a child was not normal for a couple made out of a Wraith and a human.

The Queen's Commander had joined them freely, leaving his own Hive and clan for an unknown and uncertain future. He had fallen in love with a young Ancient and they had searched for a possibility to have children although they were both males, because they knew how important children were for the future of the First Alliance. But not only had the Wraith hated them, but also the military leaders of the Ancients, as well. They didn't want peace and a solution for the feeding problem, they only wanted to destroy all Wraith and had begun to hunt all members of the Alliance.

Kyrillos knew how it had ended. But, Brennan was the living proof that their child had survived, at least until forty years ago, because Brennan was only that old. Maybe he was still living somewhere and Kyrillos was determined to find him and reunite Brennan with his family, just as Albert had finally been able to reunite with his human family.

Brennan's question interrupted his thoughts and he looked at the ancient Wraith who stared out of the window, melancholy and sadly. Brennan bit his lip, unsure if he had offended his grandfather with his question and Kyrillos took his hand and smiled at him, reassuringly.

After several minutes, the other Wraith turned his head to look at his grandson, smiling at him. “Yes, I had a name, son. But I don't want to be called by it any longer. This name belongs to the past and reminds me too much of my wife and that I lost her. It might have been ten thousand years ago, but for me it feels as if it had been only yesterday. I would be honored if you choose a new name for me, Brennan.”

He smirked. “Maybe, you can talk to Colonel Mitchell. I appreciate the way he chose the name for my new brothers a lot.” Brennan flinched, lowering his eyes sheepishly and his ancestor chuckled, amused.

“I can see that you have already talked to him. Please, tell me which name did you choose for me, my dear grandson?”

Brennan swallowed. “I asked him for a name coming from the same language as the one he chose for me and after telling him how we found you, he suggested the name 'Torran'. It means 'thunder' and was one of the many names of an important ancient Celtic god. The wall revealed your stasis chamber with a loud noise sounding like thunder. I thought that it would be an honorable name suiting you very well.” Brennan replied, gazing at his grandfather uncertainly.

His grandfather tilted his head to the side listening to the name Brennan had suggested. “Yes, son, you're right. It's a good name, honorable and I like it. Colonel Mitchell is a remarkable human, he reminds me of my Ancient allies, just like Colonel Sheppard and most of these astonishing humans who come from another galaxy. I will be Torran in the future.”

Brennan beamed at his beloved grandfather, squeezing Kyrillos' hand in excitement.  
“Thank you so much, grandfather. I like the name as much as you do. But, am I allowed to call you grandfather?” Torran reached out and stroked his cheek, gently.

“Of course, grandson, I would be honored to be called grandfather by you. That's what I am; your grandfather and I want everyone to know that I have the most wonderful grandson you can ever imagine.”

Brennan leaned into the touch, unable to speak, but with a happy smile in his eyes.

Kyrillos watched grandfather and grandson, deeply touched by the true emotions he could feel between them. They had only known each other for such a short amount of time, but they had loved one another right from the start, becoming a true family immediately. Kyrillos was glad that Torran had treated him like a member of their small family as well, although Brennan hadn't accepted his offer to claim him until now.

Finally, Torran cleared his throat. “I talked to the High Commander of our 'Second Alliance' today. He asked me to come to the facility and help them there, because I know the building much better than anyone else. Of course, I will do it. I'm truly impressed by what all of you have built here within only a couple of years and I will do my very best to help us. We needed so much longer for our Alliance to work but, there was the war which almost destroyed the whole galaxy and times were different then. But first, we will go to the planet where I left the Commander and his Ancient mate. I don't know if we will find them or some signs of what might have happened to them, but I just have to try it and Commander Todd has agreed with me.  
Tomorrow, we will go to the planet, together with Commander Todd and Colonel Sheppard, only the five of us.”

He smiled at Kyrillos and Kyrillos smiled back, stunned and amazed that he was allowed to join such an important and special mission.

“We will go there and search for my friends, the last members of the First Alliance. Maybe, a true miracle will happen and I will see my friends, again, after ten thousand years. Back then, when I left them, I thought that I would never see them again. But, I also thought that I would never have a chance to see someone of my family again or that there would be another true alliance of Wraith and humans. Both happened, I found my grandson and the Second Alliance works like I wished ours would have worked, too. I do believe now that there is a real chance to see my friends again, as well.”


	13. Ten Thousand Years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brennan actually has been able to wake his grandfather up! They also have learned some important things about the past, ten thousand years ago.  
> Now, they want to search for the last two members of the First Alliance. Will they really be able to find them? And what kind of surprises will wait for them?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here's the new chapter! This time it didn't take me that long to write it.  
> It is an important chapter for me, when you have read it, you probably will know the reason why.
> 
> As always a million thanks to my wonderful beta Dulinneth!
> 
> Enjoy the new chapter and please, let me know if you like it!

Kyrillos watched with slight amusement Brennan and Torran impatiently pacing up and down in the gate-room, while they were waiting for John Sheppard to join them.

High Commander Todd stood beside himself, unmoved and patient, hiding his own amused smirk only with effort. Brennan suppressed an annoyed growl, looking at his watch every thirty seconds. Wraith normally had no need for such things like wrist-watches, but Todd had decided to let every Wraith going on an off-world mission with their human allies wear a military wrist-watch, because it was much easier for the humans on those missions that way.

“I'm sure that Colonel Sheppard doesn't let us wait on purpose. He wanted to have a look at Major Lorne before he's away for several days and he will come to us as soon as possible Brennan.” Kyrillos finally said, trying to calm his excited, hopefully soon to be-chosen-consort Brennan down.

Brennan looked up, pushing a long white strand out of his face. Kyrillos curled his hands into fists, fighting hard against the urge to rip the offending hairband off the wonderfully silvery hardly tamed mane and let Brennan's thick wavy hair fall tousled, untamed and wild over his back with the perfect spine.

“I know, Kyra.” he whined. “But, I really want to go there and see, if we are able to find grandfather Torran's friends."

Torran stilled and reached up with his hand to gently stroke the face of his beloved grandson.

“I know, my dear grandson. But, Kyra is right. John Sheppard will come to us as fast as he can.”

“And there he is!” John Sheppard rushed into the gate-room while Commander Todd considered him, intently.

“Everything's all right with your XO?” Kyrillos watched John Sheppard's reaction with amazement and care. Sheppard blushed, only slightly, but clearly visible to every Wraith in the room. He hesitated for a single moment, then he nodded with a smile. It was a strange smile, both happy and melancholy at the same time, showing a suppressed yearning Kyrillos wasn't able to classify the right way. He had never seen John Sheppard smiling or looking like this. Of course, Todd noticed the strange behavior of his chosen consort, as well, his eyes considering his human consort with a sharp glance.

“Yeah, everything's fine with him. Nothing serious, he only needs proper rest and surely will be better in a couple of days. Let's go.”

It was obvious that Colonel Sheppard wouldn't say more and Todd left him alone after one more minute of considering him, nodding to the Gate's direction. “Very well, let's go to this planet and search for the last members of the First Alliance.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

 

Kyrillos stepped through the event horizon and looked around, curiously.

Of course, it hadn't been that easy to reach this special planet. They had had to dial several Gates before they had reached the planet with the only Gate from where they could dial this planet.

The unknown Ancient, the mate of the First Alliance's Commander had created several barriers to protect them and the Gate of their hiding place could only be dialed from one single Gate in the whole galaxy, otherwise, the Gate on their planet would be destroyed during the dialing. The only person in Pegasus, except for the Commander and the Ancient themselves, who knew the address and the special planet, was Torran.

He had known which planets in which order they had to dial, because there were barriers on every Gate they had had to use. Kyrillos had been very surprised as he had realized how little his race only knew about Pegasus. He had been on planets with Gates he had never seen in his long life before or even knew that they existed.

To their luck, they had been able to dial every address without bad surprises, neither hostile Wraith had shown up, nor hostile humans. Colonel Sheppard had been deeply astonished about that, muttering something about that he always had the luck to run into some enemies.

On the planet before the final Gate from where they had dialed the planet with the hiding place, they had had to pick up a special remote control, because they had to dial and use the remote control in order to send the code the Ancient had used for the barrier to unlock the Gate.

They had spent a whole day searching for the remote control because the place had changed vastly over the last ten thousand years. It had taken several hours for Torran to recognize the changed scenery and the right place where the remote control was hidden behind a power-shield in a small cave in one of the hills near the Gate.

Brennan eventually had been able to switch off the shield and take the control with his grandfather's instruction. His Ancient quarter allowed him to do things like that where otherwise a Wraith and someone with a strong natural Ancient-gene would have been needed.

After the successful search they had decided to spend the night on that planet. It was an uninhabited, beautiful place and they all knew that Colonel Sheppard needed more rest than Wraith. Kyrillos had talked with Todd and Torran during the night, keeping watch, while John Sheppard had slept with his head in Todd's lap and Brennan had rested in his own lap.

Kyrillos tried hard to remember when he last had spent such peaceful lazy hours with close friends on such a wonderful place, but he couldn't think of any experience in his entire life, similar to the one of the previous night.

Now, he stood here, looking around, trying to find any sign of someone living on this planet. It actually wasn't a planet. It was a large moon of a very large planet made of methane and ammonia and it wasn't such a friendly place as the last planet where they had stayed the night. It was rather cold and the planet hung deep in the sky over its moon, reminding Kyrillos of a big eye watching them.

Of course, the Commander and his mate had searched for a place where no one wanted to live and where not one of their enemies would search for them.

Colonel Sheppard shivered in the cold, rubbing his arms to warm himself. “Nice place.” he drawled wryly. Looking around, searching for some hidden traces like Kyrillos had done several minutes before.

Torran stood completely still and Kyrillos knew that he was feeling with his mind for his friend, the Commander. Brennan, Todd, Sheppard and he himself waited patiently, because they knew that it would be better if they didn't try to search for the ancient Commander as well. He certainly would remember Torran, but he certainly would be irritated to feel other Wraith with the possible contact. After a few minutes, he shook his head.

“No, I can't feel him. But that could be due to various reasons.” He looked around to orientate. Then, he pointed in the direction of several mountains southern of their current place. “We have to go there. There is a valley between the mountains where I left them, ten thousand years ago.”

Kyrillos took his backpack and followed Torran, Todd and Colonel Sheppard with Brennan at his side. His young lover was silent and lost in thought and Kyrillos didn't try to contact him or speak to him, because he knew quite well how Brennan felt.

They made their way through thick bushes and trees and over rocks and stones. Kyrillos inwardly shook his head at his own stupidity, because somehow, he had expected that there would be a path leading them straight to the two last members. Torran turned his head and smirked at him and Kyrillos flinched embarrassed as he realized that he must have sent away this thought forcefully enough for Torran and Todd to pick it up easily.

He smiled back, briefly and looked at the human Colonel walking behind his mate. Todd tried to make it easier for his chosen consort by walking right before him and help him over the rocks and through the bushes and Kyrillos had to admit that he truly admired the young man. Colonel Sheppard tramped through the mud and the leaves on the ground, climbed rocks and stones without any complaints or falling behind because of the exhaustion he surely felt. He had known that Sheppard was a very strong willed being, but to know it and to see it were two different things.

After several hours of walking, trudging and climbing, they reached the base of the mountains and Torran searched for the hidden entrance to the small valley.

It had become warmer, the mountains protected this area from the cold wind blowing over the moon all of the time and Kyrillos looked around again, noticing a few flowers, growing beneath large rocks and two small animals similar to some rodents he had seen on several other planets in Pegasus.

Torran came back, waving at them. “I found it. It is shielded like the remote control, but we should be able to go through it. I don't want to switch it off, maybe, we can go through if we stay close together, Brennan and Colonel Sheppard in the middle.”

Todd nodded his head. “All right, I would say that it is a good sign that the shield is still online.”

Torran smiled, briefly. “Yes, I thought that, too.”

They moved to the place where Torran had detected the power-shield and taking Sheppard and Brennan into their middle, Torran and Todd at both sides and Kyrillos close behind them, they stepped through the slightly flickering shield. Kyrillos felt a mild tickling, but it didn't seem to be threatening.

Then, they stood at the entrance to the small valley, looking curiously around.

The valley was empty. No signs of anyone living there.

Kyrillos swallowed, disappointed. Of course, he knew that ten thousand years were a long time, even for Wraith, but he had had the faint hope that they would find something, anything.  
Maybe a house or another building or the ruins of it. Some signs that someone had lived here or was still living here. But, there was nothing, but a large meadow and trees at the walls of the mountains, crooked and hunchbacked like some alien creatures.

The others seemed as disappointed as he felt himself, even if they tried not show it. Torran finally walked slowly to the middle of the meadow and considered the walls and the trees, before he finally turned to his teammates.

“We have to spread out and search for any signs, no matter how small they could be. I would recommend that we stay here for a while, there could be another shield. Maybe we will find some information in a hidden cave or in a tree-trunk.”

All of the others nodded and crossed the valley to check it for some hidden information. Maybe, they would find something, Kyrillos thought, starting his own search with grim determination. There had to be something, anything, they only had to search for it.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------

 

They had searched the entire day, until finally darkness had fallen over the valley. Wraith had good night vision, but they were all exhausted and disappointed and needed some rest.

Kyrillos had taken the first watch.

Colonel Sheppard had curled himself up next to his mate Todd and Brennan had curled up next to his grandfather, because of the cold wind blowing over the valley. They had decided not to make a campfire and Kyrillos dragged his coat close around his body.  
He knew that it was a cold coming from the inside because of his exhaustion and disappointment, but he tried to protect himself from the cold wind as best as he was able to, nonetheless.

He watched Brennan snuggle close to his grandfather with an tender smile. He really hoped that Brennan and Torran wouldn't be too sad if they weren't able to find out what had happened to the last two members of the First Alliance. Torran had been so sure that he would find them, but now it seemed that they had left the planet long ago.

“Ten thousand years, such a long time, even for Wraith...” Kyrillos murmured to himself.

“You're right. That is a very, very long time, even for Wraith Kyrillos.”

Kyrillos almost fell from his stone, turning around with a startled cry.

He stared at the Wraith standing a few steps behind the large stone where he sat, disbelievingly and somewhere frightened.

The Wraith was tall and of slender shape, but with broadly built shoulders. His long white hair fell in thick wavy strands over his shoulders down to his waist, slightly moved by the cold wind.

His beautiful chiseled features were somewhat familiar and Kyrillos frowned, because that really couldn't be, he was sure that he hadn't met this Wraith before.

The planet hovering over its moon in the dark sky like a big red eye shined on the handsome features, but Kyrillos could see only the right side, the left side was hidden by the dark shadows of the night and it was hard for Kyrillos to tell why the strange Wraith seemed to be so well-known to him.

He stood there without saying more than the few words he had said, only watched him thoughtfully.

Kyrillos' strangled cry had awoken the others from their sleep, Kyrillos could hear the low rustling of their clothes as they got up and stared at the Wraith like he himself.

Kyrillos watched the strange Wraith considering the small group, looking at everyone of them intently for several minutes. No one spoke while he did so.

He looked at Colonel Sheppard and Sheppard looked back, showing no fear, only curiosity and calm confidence.

Then, the Wraith looked at Brennan and Torran who had wrapped his arms around his grandson in a very protective gesture.

He smiled slightly. “Hello Torran, it's good to see you again. It's been a long time, ten thousand years. Hello Brennan. We will talk to each other, later. I'm so glad to see that Torran's son survived the war.”

Finally, he looked at Todd, considering him with a melancholy smile. He stepped into the middle of their camp and now, Kyrillos could see the left side of his face. He gasped for air, as his eyes fell on the tattoo enclosing his left eye. He knew that tattoo quite well, although it was slightly different to the one he had seen so often over the last few years.

The ancient Wraith smiled at Todd and said in a rough voice:

“Hello, little brother. I would never ever have thought that I would see you again someday.”

 

\--------------------------------------------------------

 

Kyrillos watched Todd stare at his elder brother. Everyone was as shocked by this revelation as Kyrillos felt himself. He hadn't known that High Commander Todd had had an elder brother. He had to admit that he hadn't known anything about Todd's family.

Todd said nothing. He stood up, very slowly and considered the Wraith in front of him. After a while, he turned around and looked at Torran. “Did you know?” he asked in a calm voice.

John Sheppard watched his mate, but, he didn't try to touch him or to say something.

Torran nodded. “When I saw your tattoo, I knew the truth. But, I couldn't say it, I'm sorry. I didn't know, if we would be able to find them and I knew how close you were before he left your Hive. I didn't want to give you the faint hope of seeing your brother again and then fail with our tries. I just couldn't do that to you.”

Todd stared at him with an impassive mask, before he turned to his brother again.  
“They told me that you were dead.” His voice sounded raw and strangled with emotions and Kyrillos could feel that the High Commander shielded his thoughts, forcefully. He wouldn't let anyone into his mind and Kyrillos understood it quite well.

“I thought so, little brother. They told me that I would be dead to them, if I dared to leave the Hive for the alliance's sake. I left, because I had to do it. It was the right thing to do. But, I always regretted that I couldn't explain it to you. It would have put you in lethal danger and you hadn't been able to understand. You were too young to understand it. I'm sorry, my little brother. To leave you was the worst thing I had to do in my entire life. I never meant to betray you, please, believe me in that.”

Todd only nodded and then turned around, walking away. Kyrillos watched John Sheppard look at Todd's back until his mate disappeared into the darkness.

The Wraith cleared his throat. “We should give him some time.” He turned around and looked at Torran who had raised to his feet as well.

“Torran, my friend, I'm so glad to see your face again.” He stepped closer, crossing the short distance until he could hold Brennan's grandfather in a tight embrace.

Torran held him close for several minutes, before he gently pushed him away to look at him.

“Sinamore. It's a real miracle. Ten thousand years! I slept so long, until my wonderful grandson woke me up a few weeks ago. Back then, when I left you, I really thought that I wouldn't see you again.”

“Yes, I know, Torran. Atreyus and I thought much the same.” Sinamore sat down on a large stone and gestured at the others to do the same. Torran sat down next to him and looked at him, musing.

“You stayed here this whole time? Ten thousand years? How did you survive?” he hesitated. “What happened to Atreyus?”

Sinamore smiled melancholy.

“Yes, I have stayed here this whole time. Atreyus is ascended. He stays with me most of the time and he feeds me, so I have no need to feed on human beings. He shielded this place with a time-shield, my house is a few seconds in the past, so no one is able to find my shelter. I hibernate a lot, because Atreyus can't be here all of the time. He noticed your awakening and has watched you since then. He knew that you would come here and search for me and he came to me to wake me up from my hibernation. So, here I am.” he looked up in the sky.

Kyrillos could pick up his strong and forceful thought: 'Atreyus, my love, please, come here.'

After several seconds, the air in the middle of their place began to shine and then, the figure of a human being became visible. Kyrillos watched the beautiful young man fully materialize, fascinated and deeply touched.

Atreyus turned around, smiling at the Queen's son. “Torran. It's wonderful to see you again.” He touched his hand with an almost tender gesture and then gazed at Brennan who sat on the ground in front of his grandfather. “Brennan. I'm glad to finally meet you personally. I have watched you grow up, but all I'm allowed to do is watch and take care of Sinamore. You did wonderfully by finding and waking your grandfather up. Plus, you gave him a truly honorable name.”

Brennan smiled at the young looking Ancient, hesitantly. “Thank you, Atreyus.” he murmured amazed and unsure.

Colonel Sheppard cleared his throat and Kyrillos looked at him, surprised, because he had almost forgotten that the young man was still there.

“You have a lot to explain, both of you. But, we should see to Commander Todd, first. I have never saw him this irritated before.”

Atreyus slightly bowed his head before the young human colonel.

“Of course Colonel Sheppard, you're absolutely right. But, please let me tell you first, how impressed I am by what you have built and created within the few years you have been in Pegasus. I would never have thought something like that possible. I really wish that we would have had such a strong and powerful alliance like you have. The Second Alliance is truly fit to become our heir.”

“Thank you Atreyus. Now, we should have a look at Commander Todd.” He wanted to get to his feet, but Sinamore gently pressed him back down on his stone.

“Please, John Sheppard, let me go after him. I won't do him any harm, I promise you. I know that you are his beloved chosen consort, but it is me who he needs a few answers from.”

John hesitated, gazing at his mate's elder brother with narrowed eyes, but then, he nodded. “I trust you, Sinamore.”

Sinamore bowed before the human consort of his younger brother. “Thank you, John Sheppard, you honor me with your trust. I won't disappoint you.”

He turned around and left in the same direction as his brother had left about half an hour ago.

Kyrillos watched him leave lost in his own thoughts. He sighed, when he suddenly felt a warm hand on his arm, he looked up. Brennan sat next to him, holding his hand, smiling at him with such tenderness that Kyrillos had to blink against a sudden wetness in his eyes. “It's wonderful, Kyra.” he whispered softly. “We really found them! They are still alive, like my grandfather. It's a miracle, just...wonderful!”

Kyrillos stroked Brennan's handsome face and his voice was hoarse and rough, full of deep emotions as he answered, his own amazement and excitement clear to see:

“Yes, Darling. You're right. It's a true miracle. It's wonderful and almost unbelievable. We found the last two members of the First Alliance. We really found them.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Atreyus: Greek, original form: Atreus: 'Fearless'  
> Sinamore: Latin, created of the two words 'Sine' ( without ) and 'Amore' ( Love ), Meaning: 'Without Love'  
> This uncommon name will be explained in one of the next chapters, I promise!


	14. The Name Says It All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Todd has found his brother on that planet and now they are reunited. Will Sinamore come with them to Atlantis?  
> And what will happen when they learn about the four unexpected visitors?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here's the new chapter, sorry it took me longer than normal. I'll try to hurry with the final chapter of this fic.
> 
> Have fun reading it! Dear Dulinneth, thank you so much for your beta again!

Brennan watched High Commander Todd and his human consort Colonel John Sheppard come back to their camp. They didn't touch, but they were close to each other and Brennan could practically sense their closeness and the renewal of their strong bond.

The calm and impassive mask was back in place on the expressive features of his High Commander and Brennan felt relief and joy. He had been worried about him, because he knew how important it was for their alliance to have a strong and equable leader right now.

John seemed to know about his worries, because he smiled at him reassuringly as he sat down on the ground next to him while his mate took his seat beside his brother on the large stone where Kyra had sat before on his watch.

Kyra had decided to sit on the ground, leaving the rock for Sinamore and his brother, not caring about his marvelous coat and Brennan had to admire the natural grace and elegance his Commander still showed, sitting on the meadow, his legs pulled under his backside, his coat spread around him.  
Brennan leaned against his shoulder, watching his grandfather communicate with the First Alliance's Commander telepathically.

He hadn't tried to connect with them, knowing that grandfather Torran and his friend had to reconcile ten thousand years and he knew that Kyra had not tried to bond with the two other Wraith either, giving them their privacy as well.

Kyra had simply stroked his hair, placing tender kisses on it from time to time and Brennan had enjoyed the peaceful silence not only in the air, but also in his head. Atreyus' figure had faded after Sinamore had left to go after his brother, but Brennan was sure that the ascended Ancient was still there, watching and taking care of them.

Now, the High Commander began to speak, he would never have been so impolite to use telepathy when his chosen human consort was around.

“Will you come with us, my brother?” he asked, looking at his elder brother. “The Second Alliance needs you.” He didn't have to say that he needed his brother as well, everyone knew that.

Sinamore bowed his head. “There was a time when I thought that I would never leave this place again. It's peaceful here and I was happy being on my own with only my beloved Atreyus near me. I didn't have to feed on living human beings and I was contented and happy. But, times have changed. Of course, I will come with you. You may call it coincidence that it has been you to find me here, my little brother, but I do believe that it was our destiny to meet here again after such an incredibly long time. Once upon a time, I swore that I would never leave you alone again if we should meet some day again; and I will keep the promise I made long ago. We will leave in the morning.”

Todd took his brother's hand in a firm grip and lowered his head to the ground to hide his feelings. “Thank you, my brother.” he only said, but it was enough.

For a while, they all just sat there, everyone of them deeply lost in their thoughts, but then, Brennan couldn't hold back his curious question any longer.

“Commander Sinamore, may I ask you a question?” he burst out, flinching slightly about his own impertinent behavior.

The old and so impressive Wraith turned his head, smiling friendly at him. “Of course, Brennan, just ask me what you want to know.” he encouraged the younger Wraith and Brennan took a deep breath.

“Your name – does it have a special meaning? It sounds wonderful, but rather uncommon and I thought that it had to be something...” he went silent, biting his lip, uncertainly.

The old Commander sniggered amused like one of the children Brennan had played with on the planet where they had found his grandfather. Brennan stared at the old, impressive Commander giggling like a young girl, stunned and with his mouth hanging open.

“Huh, yes, it has a special meaning Brennan.” he replied, still chuckling. “Atreyus gave me that name. When he did, back then, he wanted to tease and annoy me with that name. The meaning in the Ancient language is 'Without Love'.”

John Sheppard who had been leaning comfortably on Commander Todd's legs turned his head, smiling at his mate's brother. “Huh, that sounds like an interesting and funny story. Please, tell us.” he said grinning, easing the tension that had been lying in the air since their return.

Sinamore grinned back, looking young and happy. “When I first met Atreyus, I fell immediately for him. But, I thought that there would never be the chance for us to be together and so I hid my feelings for him and acted as if I didn't like him at all. I was arrogant, cold and reserved and we fought all of the time we were in the same room. When he finally couldn't stand it any longer, he yelled at me, shouting that I was the worst person he had ever gotten to know. He said that I didn't know what love was at all and that he would call me 'Sinamore' in the future because of my lack of true emotions. He yelled and screamed and threw things at me in his lab and he was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen in my whole life, his face red with anger and despair, his wonderful eyes filled with passion and fire.” Sinamore's voice had become wistful and melancholy, but he was still smiling, lost in the precious memories he had saved for more than ten thousand years in his heart and mind.

Todd chuckled quietly and Brennan could see him taking John Sheppard's hand, stroking it tenderly. He surely had his own memories in mind about his first so painful encounter with his beloved human consort. “What did you do?” the High Commander inquired and suddenly, the Ancient became visible again.

Atreyus sat down on the ground at Sinamore's feet, smiling at his mate. “He grabbed me and silenced me by kissing me senseless.” he answered instead of the ancient Wraith Commander. Sinamore bent down to the Ancient and stroked his cheek with tenderness and love. Atreyus eyes were filled with love and passion as he looked in the golden cat's eyes of his beloved mate. “After that kiss, he threw me over his shoulder and carried me to his room like a wet sack. We stayed in his quarters for three whole days. I forgot everything, eating, my work, my duties. I could have stayed there for an eternity. Torran finally knocked at our door, asking if we were fine.”

“I guess, you were.” Kyra said, chuckling. Atreyus grinned. “More than fine. But we had to go back to our duties and so we left our personal heaven. After those three wonderful days my life was changed completely and I tried to find another name for him, but Sinamore refused to be called by any other name than the first I had given him when I had been so angry and desperate. He said that this name would always remind him of our first kiss and so he stayed Sinamore, although I knew by then how wrong I had been in thinking that he wasn't able to love someone.”

Atreyus raised his head, gazing at Commander Todd with sincerity. “During the three days in his quarters he told me about you, Todd. He told me how much he missed his little brother and how much he loved him.” he softly said. “In his sleep, he oftentimes called out for you.”

Todd turned his head and Brennan watched the two brothers looking at each other. They didn't speak, but it wasn't necessary. They knew that they would never have to part again and that was all they needed to know.

Brennan smiled, snuggling close to Kyra who tenderly pulled him close. He knew what he would do when they got back to Atlantis. It was about time to tell Kyra his decision.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------

 

Kyrillos stepped through the event horizon with his team mates noticing immediately that something was wrong.

Major Lorne, Colonel Sheppard's XO paced up and down in front of the Gate, rubbing his stomach absently. He looked pale and exhausted and Kyrillos could sense the concern and confusion coming off of the young man in strong waves. Alexandros stood near the stairs to the control-room, his eyes never leaving his chosen consort. The only other person in the Gate-room was Dr. McKay, sitting behind the controls, quietly and cautiously. Kyrillos frowned, because that was really uncommon and it only increased his concern and suspicion that something had gone completely wrong during their absence.

When Colonel Sheppard and Commander Todd appeared through the Gate, Major Lorne turned around with obvious relief, rushing to his superior and the High Commander of the Alliance. His moves came to a sudden stop when he noticed the Wraith behind them. The young man stared at Sinamore frowning, then he blinked and turned to Colonel Sheppard.

“It's good to have you back, Sir.” he said with exhaustion and something akin to resignation in his voice. “We have a problem.”

Colonel Sheppard's eyes automatically traveled to Major Lorne's stomach and Kyrillos could hear Brennan's surprised gasp beside him.

He smiled. He had known that Brennan was very sensitive and Brennan now had proved to him that he had been right, because he obviously had sensed the tiny new life's presence in the room as fast as Kyrillos had after their arrival in Atlantis. Three days before, they probably wouldn't have felt the baby's life-signs, but with Major Lorne's behavior and the strong and steady signs of the baby it had been easy for Kyrillos to realize what was going on. He had seen enough pregnant women in his long life to know the meaning of the pale skin, the stomach-rubbing and the soft glow of happiness the Major emanated. Not to mention the behavior of his close friend Alexandros, who was clearly determined to do everything that was necessary to protect his consort and their child.

“What problem?” Sheppard's voice sounded surprisingly rough and concerned and Kyrillos knew that he feared for his XO's child. Kyrillos had seen Colonel Sheppard handle life-threatening crisis’s with stoic calmness and he knew that the human leader of their alliance always kept his composure, no matter how bad the situation might be. But now, he seemed to be half way out of his mind with worry and the Major noticed it as well, because he smiled reassuringly at his superior and hurried to calm him.

“No, Sir, not that. Everything's fine with us. But, we have four unexpected visitors and we still don't know exactly what has happened.”

Colonel Sheppard relaxed after another look at Lorne's flat belly. Kyrillos watched him pull himself together, becoming the strong military leader of the Ancient's city again.

“Four visitors? Do we know them?” Major Lorne bit his lip.

“Uh, yes, we know them, at least three of them. But, I guess that you have found the counterpart of the fourth visitor on that planet.” he mused, looking at Sinamore again. “Commander Todd, is that your elder brother standing behind you?”

Kyrillos stared at the young Major, astonished and speechless. Of course, Sinamore wore a similar tattoo like their High Commander, but Major Lorne had drawn the conclusion from the unexpected appearance of the unknown Wraith they had brought with them surprisingly fast.

Todd seemed to be as surprised as he himself, because he opened and closed his mouth again, but no sound came out.

Alexandros had crossed the short distance, now standing close to his consort and Major Lorne slightly leaned against his tall and strong mate.

“Yes, Major Lorne, I am Commander Todd's brother, how did you figure that out so fast?” Sinamore asked in a calm, but curious voice.

Major Lorne tried to smile, but it was more a grimace than a real smile. “Because I know your counterpart, although I have to admit that he doesn't look or behave like you at all. If I had to guess, I would say that your name sounds similar to something like 'Sin'.”

Kyrillos drew in a shaky breath and judging by the sounds coming from his team mates, they did the same.

Sinamore cleared his throat. “Sinamore. My name is Sinamore.” he replied, stunned.

Major Lorne nodded his head. “Sinamore, of course.” He pulled a face as if something was hurting him, shaking his head in disbelief. Then he straightened, looking at Colonel Sheppard again and said in a husky and shaky voice: “Our four unexpected visitors are Commander Todd, Ronon Dex, Commander Todd's brother and you, Colonel Sheppard. They probably came from another reality. We're not sure yet, but Rodney said that it is the only logical explanation for what has happened. They came a few hours after you had left and Carson and Jennifer have done several tests. They actually ARE what they seem to be. And your counterpart is very pregnant, Sir.”

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

 

For several minutes, there was only dead silence. Kyrillos watched Colonel Sheppard staring at his XO, emotions flickering over his handsome features: complete disbelief, doubt, anger, joy and finally realization and – longing.

“Pregnant.” Commander Todd moved closer to his chosen consort still standing there frozen in place. Major Lorne nodded his head, watching his CO with obvious concern.

“He's several weeks ahead of me. He almost lost his child after their arrival. He's still in the infirmary, Carson and Jennifer want him to stay there for at least three more days. Commander Todd is with him and there are some guards, as well.  
He's mated with your counterpart Commander Todd and I didn't want to separate them.”

The High Commander pursed his lips. “I see. You did right, Major.” He smiled at Major Lorne. “We will see to our visitors from now on. You look as if you need some rest, Major Lorne. You have to take care of your own child, am I right?” he asked in a soft voice.

Kyrillos had never heard his High Commander speak as softly to someone except for his consort as he did right now.

Major Lorne swallowed. “Yes, Commander. I have to take care of my own child. Alexandros is the other father.” he said calmly and firmly, looking the High Commander straight in the eye.

Commander Todd chuckled briefly, shooting Alexandros an amused and knowing look. “I thought so, son.” he stated wryly. “Go and get some rest, Evan. You look as if you will pass out any minute. Alexandros, please make sure that he lies down and stays in your quarters for the rest of the day.” he ordered the other Commander and Alexandros bowed his head with visible satisfaction and relief.

“Of course, High Commander.” he agreed, taking his exhausted consort by his arm, leading him to the doorway. Sheppard's XO let himself be treated this way without any protest and that proved to Kyrillos how sick and exhausted he must be feeling at the moment.

Kyrillos watched Alexandros and Major Lorne leave, before his superior caught his attention again. Commander Todd had turned around to his consort, considering him lost in his thoughts. “John, would you please go and see to the other John? I'm sure that it will be better if you talk to him instead of me.” he inquired, gently and Sheppard nodded his head.

“Of course Todd, I will talk to him. We need answers. You will talk to this counterpart of Sinamore’s?” he asked in a rough voice.

Commander Todd nodded. “Yes, I will talk to him.” He turned to Kyrillos and waved at him. “Kyrillos, I want you to come with me. I think that talking to him is the most important thing right now. Of course, we have to talk to the other Ronon Dex, as well, but if we want some answers soon, then my 'brother' surely will be the one who is able to give them.”

Kyrillos bowed his head. He knew that his High Commander had honored him with his request to join his meeting with Sinamore's counterpart. “Of course, High Commander.” he answered sincerely.

Colonel Sheppard straightened, pulling himself together. “All right. I think it's time to introduce myself to my pregnant twin.” he remarked dryly and left the Gate-room single-mindedly, followed by his team mates' glances.

Brennan cleared his throat. He had stood beside him the whole time without speaking, but now he obviously wanted to something say.  
Commander Todd smiled at him. “Yes, Brennan?” he inquired friendly.

“Wouldn't it be better if Sinamore comes with you?” he asked, biting his lip.

The High Commander shook his head. “I understand your question, Brennan, but I don't want to let him know about Sinamore so soon. I want to get to know my brother's counterpart first. Sinamore surely agrees with me and so will Atreyus, when he comes here, I'm sure. Brennan, I want you to stay with your grandfather and my brother in Torran's quarters please, Atreyus will find you there and you can talk to him without letting anyone else know that an ascended Ancient is in the city. It's good that Atreyus decided not to come with us through the Gate, I really want to know what's going on before anyone learns about him and Sinamore. Major Lorne and Alexandros are trustworthy and so are Rodney and our doctors. It's good that no one else is around, Major Lorne acted wisely by sending everyone except for Rodney away before our arrival.

Torran nodded his head, wrapping his arm around Brennan's shoulder. “The High Commander is right, my dear grandson. Let's go to my quarters, Kyrillos will come to us and inform us later, right?”

Kyrillos smiled, stroking Brennan's cheek. “Don't worry, Brennan. I'll come to you as soon as possible Darling, I promise you.”

Brennan briefly kissed his hand and then turned around, leaving the Gate-room with his grandfather and Sinamore. Kyrillos watched the young Wraith leave with a melancholy smile. He had sensed Brennan's worry that the unknown counterpart would be a threat to the people he had started to care about, trust and love. Kyrillos smiled. He had felt Brennan's strong feelings for himself and that gave him hope that one day very soon, Brennan would accept his offer to claim him. He would need all of his patience and strength to wait for that day, but Kyrillos knew that it was worth the wait.

He turned to his High Commander, waiting for him to take the lead. Commander Todd grinned mockingly with a challenging and determined look in his eyes.

“Let's go, Kyrillos. I'm very curious to get to know my elder brother's counterpart.”


	15. The Choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brennan has made up his mind about Kyrillos' offer to claim him. Now, he has to tell his decision to him.  
> Will he accept the offer and become Kyrillos' chosen consort?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter! Brennan's and Kyrillos' story will end with this chapter, but they will show up in my other stories, I promise. I had real fun writing about these two guys, the Casanova and the rebellious one.  
> Dear Dulinneth, as always thank you for your wonderful help! Without you, this story hadn't worked as good as it did!

The door closed behind him with a silent sound and he slowly crossed the room going to the large window on the opposite side, staring out into the dark space with its blinking lights without seeing anything.

It was good to be back on his Hive, he hadn't been aware of how much he had missed his Hive, his familiar surroundings – his real home, until he had come back to see to his duties today, after a couple of really exhausting days with rather disturbing occurrences. The last one of those happenings being the final straw.

Four strange visitors, the somewhat odd and creepy counterparts to four people he knew well, had stumbled into their universe, coming from another reality. Now, they had to deal with them and, most of all, try to find a way to send them back to where they belonged. He had been a witness to the interrogation of the fourth visitor, supporting his High Commander in every possible way without thinking twice.

After that interrogation, he had asked his superior to go to his own Hive to see to some things and Commander Todd had agreed immediately, knowing quite well that his subordinate needed some time and a place where he felt safe – some kind of normality to pull himself together again.

Kyrillos sighed. Before he had taken his Dart and flown to his Hive, he had gone to their guest-quarters where he had stayed with Brennan the last few days to see the young Wraith and maybe ask him if he would come with him to their Hive. But, Brennan hadn't been there. Torran, Brennan's grandfather had told him that Brennan was in the lab, working on the solution to get the visitors back to their own reality.

Kyrillos had only nodded and left without saying any word, tired, disappointed and sad. The one being, the only one he had ever loved and would ever love didn't return his feelings. He would rather work in the lab than be with him on their Hive.

Kyrillos had promised him to be patient and give him the time he needed, but now, it was clear that Brennan would never accept his offer.

He turned away from the window, heading to the bedroom door. He would deal with that later. He needed some rest before he could face the young Wraith he loved so much again. He knew that he would have to feed in the next few weeks, it had been almost three months since he last had fed and although he could go on without feeding for a very long time, the last days had demanded all of his strength and he would have to feed again sooner than he had expected.

The door opened and he stepped into the dark room. Sleep first, everything else could wait.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Brennan heard the door opening and then, he sensed the strong presence of his beloved, hopefully-soon-to-be-mate.

He snuggled deeper under the covers, but Kyrillos was too exhausted to realize that he wasn't alone in his bedroom and therefore didn’t notice the Wraith in his bed. He began to undress, with his back to the large bed and Brennan enjoyed the beautiful sight, due to his excellent night vision. Brennan could feel the other Wraith's exhaustion, but his moves were elegant and smooth, nonetheless.

Brennan felt a shiver of anticipation running down his spine. He desired Kyrillos, his beloved Kyra, so much and the thought of sleeping with the beautiful Commander in his large bed and giving himself to him unquestioningly made him hard and aching.

Kyra was the most beautiful being Brennan had ever seen. The perfect body with the smooth and shining pale-green skin, adorned with ornate tattoos exactly in the right places aroused his desire and passion more than he had ever thought it possible.

Kyrillos turned around and came to the bed, pulling the covers down he froze when Brennan sat up, smiling at him. For a moment, Kyrillos just stood there, unmoving, staring at the young Wraith with a rather stupid expression on his chiseled features.

“Brennan, w-w-what are you doing here?” he finally stammered, completely taken by surprise. Brennan's smile deepened.

“Waiting for you, Kyra.” he simply stated the obvious.

“B-b-but you were in the labs when I came to see you...” Kyra couldn't believe his eyes, reaching out with his hand, almost shyly, to touch Brennan's arm and reassure himself that he wasn't dreaming.

Brennan tilted his head. “They lied to you, I'm sorry. I wanted to surprise you, because I knew that you would go to your Hive after the interrogation and I wanted to be here and wait for you.” Brennan looked pretty smug and one could tell by his expression that he wasn't sorry at all for his little lie.

Kyra blinked. “My crew, they didn't tell me...” he frowned, confused and disbelievingly. Brennan snorted.

“Of course, not. It wouldn't have been a surprise any longer if they had told you. Our head scientist helped me. Your second wasn't amused, but I guess he knew that he would have no other choice if he didn't want to annoy him. He's in love with our scientist.” Brennan sniggered silently.

Kyra flopped down on the mattress, this time with little elegance due to the fact that he hadn't noticed the feelings between his two subordinates. Brennan could see his disbelief and embarrassment about that.

“M-m-my-my h-h-head sci-scientist and my-my s-s-second?” Kyra stared at Brennan with his mouth hanging open and Brennan chuckled again, laying his hand gently under Kyra's chin and closing his mouth.

“You really had no clue?” he asked amused.

“N-n-n-no.” Kyra stuttered and Brennan felt such a strong surge of tenderness rushing through his veins that he had to swallow. His wonderful self-confident Commander was simply adorable in this state.

“They are very, very discreet.” he assured his beloved Wraith gently and Kyra relaxed a little bit. He pulled Brennan close until he sat in his lap, burying his fingers in Brennan's thick and untamed mane, kissing him passionately and longingly. Brennan melted against the strong body, purring and cooing deep in his throat while he kissed the other Wraith with the same ardor and yearning. When they parted, both gasping for air, Kyra considered him for a long time.

“Why are you here, Brennan?” he asked, sincerely and a little bit warily. Brennan could feel the throbbing hardness beneath his backside. Kyra wanted him badly, but he didn't make the first move. He would leave it to Brennan.

Brennan suddenly realized that he would lose Kyra if he didn't accept his offer tonight. Sure, Kyrillos would always love him, but he would never ask him again and leave him if Brennan didn't make the final step tonight by letting the other Wraith claim him. Kyrillos had promised to be patient, but he had reached his limit, due to the last occurrences and he would leave him if Brennan didn't let himself be claimed.

He wrapped his arms firmly around his soon-to-be-mate placing a soft kiss on the smooth and slightly trembling lips.

“I'm here because I want to accept your offer to claim me, Kyra. I want to belong to you completely. I'm here because I want you to take all of me. I want you to fill me with your life-force and your seed at the same time and I want you to leave your mark on my throat.” he whispered longingly.

Kyrillos drew in a deep and shaky breath, watching him intently. “You’re sure?” he rasped, his eyes searching for any sign that Brennan was fooling him.

“I'm sure, Kyra. I've never been as sure about something as I am right now. I love you, Kyra. I want to be your chosen consort.”

Kyrillos made a soft sound, something between a purr, a growl and a sob, stroking his face with rapt devotion. “What about Kilian?” he inquired, his voice shaky and strangled. Brennan took his hand, kissing the feeding slit with tender lips.

“Nothing my beloved Kyra. Kilian was the first to be kind and honest. I admired him and I worshiped him for his kindness, but, I never loved him. I know that now for sure. In fact, he was the one who helped me to get here undiscovered, so I could wait for you on board our Hive. I met him on our way to the quarters, he came with Albert. I asked him to fly me here and he did. There's nothing else than only gratefulness and respect, Kyra.”

Kyrillos shivered as Brennan licked with his agile tongue over the slit, causing the feeding organ to excrete a few drops of the enzyme. He felt Kyra becoming harder, his aroused manhood pressing against his cheeks and both of them moaned with the sensation.

“Take me, Kyra. I want to feel you deep inside me.” Brennan groaned, pushing against the beautiful Commander. Kyra fell on his back, pulling the younger male with him. Brennan covered him with his body, kissing him desperately, rubbing his groin against Kyrillos’ strong muscled abdomen.

Kyrillos gasped out, quickly turning around and Brennan suddenly lay trapped underneath the well-trained body. “I cannot wait, Brennan!” he ground out and Brennan arched his back, impatiently, to get more friction.

“You don't have to, Kyra! Just take me and make me all yours!” he demanded, hoping that he would last long enough and not come before they had started with the real claiming act.

Kyrillos groped blindly for the small bottle on the bedside table, wasting no time with coating his fingers and pushing two deep inside Brennan's secret core. He bent down to kiss the young Wraith again and Brennan moaned and wriggled, crazy with need and desire. He had never been as aroused and needy as he was now, crazy with desire and passion. He was in his Commander's bed, in the large and comfortable bed of the most beautiful and astonishing Wraith Commander he could ever imagine. And this incredible and wonderful Commander was one so many other people desired as well. This Commander would claim him and make him his chosen consort very soon. Brennan could hardly wait for it to finally happen.

Kyrillos added a third finger, barely able to wait himself, preparing the eager male beneath him hastily. Brennan's breath faltered as Kyrillos' fingers stroked his sensitive nub and he arched again. “Kyra!” he let out a strangled cry filled with the need and longing to be taken.

Kyrillos growled contentedly and pulled his fingers out. Lining his proud throbbing manhood and covering Brennan with his strong body was one single move. Brennan wrapped his legs around the slim waist and his arms around the broadly built back, caressing Kyrillos' spine feverishly.

Kyrillos cried out as the clever fingers found the right spots to drive him even more crazy and he began to move, hard and fast, halfway out of his mind with lust. Brennan closed his eyes, feeling for the other Wraith's mind. He knew that the claiming act wouldn't be complete without their mental bonding, but Kyrillos knew about his discomfort and always waited for his permission to bond with him.

A strong wave of love, tenderness, desire and lust washed over him, taking his breath away. He let his mate feel his own emotions for him, his desire and longing, his love.  
Kyra groaned and finally gave in to his overwhelming urge to mark the young Wraith lying trembling in his arms.  
He pressed his feeding hand against Brennan's chest, the enzyme already dropping out of the slit and bent his head down to Brennan's throat.  
Brennan eagerly tilted his head to the side to give his soon-to-be-mate better access and cried out when Kyrillos sank his teeth into his smooth skin, sucking forcefully and desperately on the one vulnerable and sensitive spot at his throat. A strong surge of lust and pleasure washed over him and he didn't know if it was his or Kyra's pleasure. They were totally connected, sharing their emotions, their thoughts, their entire being.

Brennan felt the pleasure building in his core, painfully intense and strong and he cried out in their bond, arching his back. And then, Kyra 'bit' down. The Wraith's so precious and delicious life-force floated into his body and there was nothing Brennan could do to last longer and stop himself from coming immediately.

He shivered and shuddered helplessly through his incredible climax, Kyra's ecstasy intensifying the sensation even more as the elder Wraith followed him on the height of complete satisfaction, filling him with his seed and his life-force at the same time – making him his chosen consort in every possible way. For an eternity, they were just one single being, consisting only of pleasure and love.

When they dropped back on the mattress, spent and sated, happier than both of them had ever felt before, Brennan looked in his beloved mate's eyes, caressing the beautiful face with his fingertips.

'I love you my mate Kyra.' he thought, their minds still deeply connected. Kyrillos smiled tenderly at him.

'I love you too, my beloved Brennan. Now, you truly belong to me, my wonderful chosen consort. We will never be alone again.'

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------

 

Kyrillos watched his chosen consort Brennan sleep. After the act of claiming and their absolute bonding, they had lain on the large bed, caressing and stroking each other, kissing and whispering words of true love the entire time.

Kyrillos was more than five thousand years old, but he had never felt as happy as he felt now, watching his chosen consort sleep, cuddled up close to him.

Brennan wasn't the rebellious and impertinently young blade he had been during his first days on board his Hive any longer. He had grown up, becoming surprisingly wise for his age. He had changed to a polite and sensitive fine young male and Kyrillos loved him more than life itself.

He had never thought it possible, but he wasn't interested in brief encounters any longer. He had found his other half, the one who made him fulfilled and complete in an astonishing way and he would never ever desire any other being for the rest of his life, he knew that for sure.

He smiled, closing his eyes, sated and wrung out in a good way. The last thought he had before sleep claimed him was that Kilian certainly would tease him for a rather long time. But he didn't care. He would gladly let himself be teased by his friend. The Casanova had been tamed by a wonderful and uncommon young Wraith and he would be the best mate any chosen consort had ever had.

He relaxed, pulling Brennan instinctively closer. Life was just wonderful.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

 

Brennan watched his beloved mate, Commander Kyrillos, his Kyra sleep. He had woken up few minutes ago, refreshed and happily.

He smiled, enjoying the beautiful sight of the most wonderful mate any chosen consort could have. He gently caressed the smooth skin, carefully in order to let his mate sleep. He knew that Kyra would have to feed soon. He had been tired before their bonding and he had given him a large dose of his precious life-force. Brennan felt strong and sated and he wanted Kyra to feel the same way.

But, they would talk about that later. For now, he was content with watching the elder Wraith sleep and get the rest he needed.

He smiled. He had been so unhappy, sad and lonely, full of hate, anger and mistrust, abused and abandoned, but he had found a true home and the love of his life. He had found his grandfather and maybe, they would be able to find his father as well.

He had real friends, a wonderful little family with Kyra and his grandfather and he knew where he belonged. He never would be alone and sad again. Thanks to Atlantis and the Second Alliance, there was not only hope for him, but for a whole galaxy. There would be children raised with love and in peace. He had sensed the tiny new life growing in Major Lorne's belly and he knew for sure that this baby wouldn't be the only one. There would be children and there would be so much love, hope and happiness, not only in Atlantis, but also on the Hives as well. The Hives wouldn't be war-ships any longer, but real homes, a peaceful place to live and raise children there.

He placed a tender kiss on his beloved mate's lips. “I love you so Kyra.” he whispered, laying his head on Kyra's chest and closing his eyes again.

Life was just wonderful and he would gladly live his own life and savor it to the fullest with his beautiful mate Kyra at his side. He would explore the miracles of this life and help to make this universe a wonderful place to live in.

Brennan had finally not only found the greatest love of all and his real home, but also his true destiny.

 

_The End_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always at the end of my stories, I want to say thank you again:
> 
> To my wonderful family for her patience and understanding, without them, I would never be able to do this.  
> To Dulinneth for your invaluable help and always fast beta!  
> To you, my wonderful readers for reading, leaving kudos and commenting! For giving me feedback and inspiration and making me writing more and better by that!  
> When I started with Cameron's story in march, I would never have expected to write a whole series with so much parts and that so many readers would like my stories. Three WIPs with more than 1000 hits and the fourth WIP hopefully will follow them, soon. I'm stunned and speechless and so happy about that! You are a great audience!  
> Thank you, thank you, thank you!

**Author's Note:**

> Please, give me feedback! Leave comments or kudos, it's hard to write without knowing if you like it or not. And I'm always glad for new inspirations. This story or 'The Hunting' wouldn't exist without inspiration, so please, don't be shy and tell me, what you're thinking.  
> Thank you!


End file.
